The Trials of life
by Sweetylove30
Summary: La vie n'est pas toujours facile, surtout pour Patrick Jane et Teresa Lisbon. Pourront-ils supporter les épreuves de la vie?  JISBON.
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut les amis, comment allez vous? Moi je suis contente de vous faire profiter d'ue nouvelle fic. Elle n'est pas finie mais pour le moment j'en suis à presque dix chapitres, donc vous avez le temps de lire et d'ici que j'en arrive là j'aurais encore avancé.**_

_**Finis de parler, je vous poste le premier chapitre.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Jane arriva au bureau en retard, comme tous les jours. Il s'attendait à entendre Lisbon hurler de mécontentement mais rien ne parvint à ses oreilles. Alors il alla s'installer sur son canapé et observa ses collègues. Ils avaient tous les trois le visage triste et cela inquiéta Jane, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien les rendre triste? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait les toucher tous les trois au point qu'aucun d'eux ne lui parle à son arrivé ni ne lui jette un regard.

.

Une demi-heure passa comme ça puis, n'y tenant plus, le consultant se leva pour se placer devant le bureau de Cho. Il fixa son ami un certain temps avant que celui-ci ne détourne le regard. Bizarre, jamais Cho ne réagissait ainsi, il n'évitait jamais le regard d'une personne, au contraire, il l'affrontait jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'autre qui détourne le sien. Alors Jane osa enfin poser la question.

.

.

_ Et les gars, qu'y a-t-il? Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes d'enterrement?

_ Jane écoute, ce n'est pas facile à dire…..

_ Alors dis le simplement Rigsby.

_ C'est…. Au sujet de…

_ De Lisbon.

.

.

Cho avait coupé son collègue, voyant bien à quel point il avait du mal à parler. La tristesse dans sa voix ne passa pas inaperçus pour Jane. Il savait reconnaitre les émotions d'une personne rien qu'en l'entendant parler. Mais jamais encore il n'avait entendu de la tristesse dans la voix de Cho.

Il s'en inquiéta immédiatement. Lisbon avait un problème? Était-il lié à son voyage? N'y tenant plus, il poussa Cho à lui en dire plus. Mais s'il avait su quelle était la réponse il n'aurait surement pas posé la question. A présent, il était de nouveau sur son canapé, les yeux dans le vague, les larmes menaçants de couler sur ses joues, le sourire qu'il arborait à chaque instant de la journée avait disparu et il ne réapparaitrait surement jamais. Jane était anéantie.

Ses collègues le regardaient du coin de l'œil, sachant très bien à quoi il devait penser. Eux-mêmes avaient du mal à admettre la nouvelle, mais ils n'avaient hélas pas le choix. C'était ainsi et ils ne pourraient rien y changer.

.

.

Lorsque Hightower entra dans l'espace de travail elle y trouva ses agents dans un silence de mort et son consultant tel un zombie. Personne ne remarqua sa présence et elle dû se racler la gorge pour les faire relever la tête. La jeune femme remarqua alors les larmes dans les yeux de chacun des membres de sa meilleure équipe. Même Jane avait laissé les siennes envahirent son visage à présent dévasté par la tristesse et le chagrin. Elle s'avança encore un peu et tourna la tête vers le bureau de Lisbon, s'attendant à la voir à son bureau, travaillant sur un de ses nombreux dossiers.

Mais elle ne vis rien d'autre qu'une chaise vide. Tous était parfaitement rangé, come si son agent n'était pas encore arrivé. Chose étrange car l'agent Lisbon était toujours la première arrivé et la dernière à partir. Elle savait qu'elle était partie quelques jours en voyage et elle devait revenir aujourd'hui même donc elle ne comprenait pas son absence.

.

.

_ Agent Cho, pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve l'agent Lisbon?

_ L'agent Lisbon ne viendra plus travailler madame.

_ Et pourquoi donc?

_ Elle a eu un accident ce matin.

.

.

Le visage de Hightower, jusque là impassible, changea et vira à l'inquiétude. Ce devait être grave si son meilleur élément ne pouvait pas venir. Mais grave à quel point? Au vu des réactions des quatre personnes présentes dans la pièce, ce devait être vraiment très important. Elle attendit que Cho lui explique mais celui-ci se contenta de lui tendre un document. L'en-tête indiquait qu'il venait de la compagnie aérienne AIR AMERICA. Elle parcouru la feuille et là elle comprit. C'était une liste des passagers de l'avion qui s'était craché tôt dans la matinée suite à des problèmes techniques. Sur la liste on pouvait lire _T. Lisbon_. Ainsi donc l'agent Lisbon se trouvait à bord de cet avion et avait périt avec le reste des passagers. En lisant ce nom, la jeune femme eu un mouvement de recul et lâcha la feuille qui se retrouva au sol, à ses pieds. Elle s'assit sur le premier siège qu'elle trouva et porta une main à sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de surprise et les sanglots qui menaçaient.

.

.

Jane n'avait toujours pas bougé, il revoyait dans sa tête tous les moments passés avec la jeune femme, leurs disputes, les fous rires, leur complicité….. Et à présent il regrettait de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec elle. Il aurait pût lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis si longtemps mais il était trop tard. Il n'aurait plus la chance de lui parler.

Soudain, il se leva et quitta le CBI précipitamment sous les regards surprit de ses amis. Ils savaient tous que le consultant avait un faible pour la jeune femme et qu'il revivait encore la perte d'un être cher. Il mettrait du temps à s'en remettre.

.

.

Le blond roula longtemps, sans but précis, la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était oublier…. Oublier la mort de son amie, oublier la tristesse qu'il ressentait, oublié que désormais il ne pourrait plus la faire tourner en bourrique.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'était rendu directement devant chez la jeune femme. Il se gara le long du trottoir, éteignit le contact de la voiture et resta là, ne sachant pas s'il avait le droit ou pas de pénétrer dans l'antre de celle qu'il ne reverrait plus.

Il se décida et il sortit de sa voiture, marcha lentement et stoppa sa marche devant la porte de l'appartement. Il se rappelait de la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, Il avait passé la soirée avec Lisbon, ils avaient dîné ensemble et avaient passé un très bon moment. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis quelques temps et ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Jane en était même venue à reconsidérer sa vengeance. Il savait que s'il allait jusqu'au bout de son idée il la perdrait et il ne le voulait pas.

Il entra difficilement dans l'appartement, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues, les images de Lisbon riant à ses blagues, Lisbon faisant du café, Lisbon se serrant contre lui, installé sur le canapé devant un bon film romantique.

Il marcha de long en large dans la pièce et monta l'escalier. Il regarda les photos accrochés aux murs et sourit en voyant la jeune femme entourée de ses maies sur certaines et de sa famille sur d'autres. Il aurait tant voulut figurer dans un de ces cardes avec elle….

.

Il se retrouva enfin devant la porte de la chambre de sa patronne. Cette pièce qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue, celle qui cachait la véritable Teresa Lisbon. Cette jeune femme douce et fragile qui se cachait derrière son travail pour ne pas montrer ses faiblesses. Mais lui la connaissait bien, il savait qu'au fond d'elle elle souffrait encore de la distance qu'il y avait entre ses frères et elle. Alors Jane avait eu l'idée de ce voyage à New-York, la ville où vivait son petit frère Tommy. Il était parvenu à la convaincre de s'y rendre et de faire la paix avec lui et ensuite de faire la même chose avec les autres.

Elle avait été heureuse de l'idée de Jane et avait voulu qu'il vienne avec elle mais il avait poliment refusé. C'était un moment à elle, avec son frère et il ne devait pas s'en mêler, elle devait faire ça toute seule.

.

La séparation avait été difficile car Lisbon ne voulait pas partir sans lui. Elle avait peur de ne pas savoir dire les choses qu'il fallait et surtout elle n'avait pas envie de se séparer de son beau consultant. Mais ce n'était que pour deux jours alors elle l'avait serré fort contre elle et, pour la première fois, ils s'étaient embrassés. Ce fut elle qui initia le baiser et lui y répondit en la prenant dans ses bras et en lui caressant la joue tendrement. C'était un grand pas pour tous les deux et ils étaient heureux de l'avoir enfin franchit.

Mais maintenant, Jane regrettait de l'avoir fait. Il était plus difficile de se faire à sa mort maintenant qu'il avait gouté à la douceur de ses lèvres, à la chaleur de son corps collé au sien, au bonheur de l'avoir dans ses bras.

.

.

Jane entra dans la chambre et avança lentement jusqu'au lit sur lequel se trouvait encore le T-Shirt préféré de Lisbon. Il s'assit et le prit dans ses mains. Il le porta à son visage et huma l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Le parfum de la jeune femme d'y trouvé encore. Il pleura encore plus et enfouit son visage dans le tissus. Il n'arriverait jamais à se remettre de sa mort, jamais. Il ne pourrait plus vivre sans elle. A cet instant il ne voulait qu'une chose, mourir. Alors il se rappela que la jeune femme gardait toujours une deuxième arme dans sa table de nuit. Il ouvrit le tiroir et s'en saisit. Il n'aimait pas les armes à feu, il ne les avait jamais aimés. Mais à ce moment précis il n'y pensait pas. Il ne pensait qu'à abréger ses souffrances. Il chargea l'arme et la plaça contre sa tempe. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

.

.

_ Je t'aime Teresa….

.

.

.

**TBC….**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Salut à vous, je vois que cette fic aussi vous plais, j'en suis contente, d'autant que je l'ai commencé sur un coup de tête et je ne voulais au départ ne faire que trois chapitres, mais bon elle sera plus longue que prévu. Je viens de finir de taper le chapitre 10 à l'instant, et je peux vous dire que vous allez avoir des surprises tout au long de votre lecture.**_

.

.

_**Ricky2freime:**__** je suis contente que tu a commenté ma fic, et je suis contente que tu aime ce début. Mais pour la suite j'ai peur que tu ne lâche, je te rassure Lisbon ne dansera pas sur Thriller avec MJ, mais c'est assez spéciale et je comprendrais que tu n'aille pas au-delà du chapitre 3. Mais si tu continu je serais bien contente.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Angy:**__** alors pour te répondre, non il n'y aura pas d'intervention Asgard, tu n'es pas dans la bonne fic, et c'est bien dommage qu'ils ne puissent pas venir ceux-là, mais ça aurait été trop facile et la fic ne serait pas aussi longue. Bonne lecture ma belle.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Silhara:**__** une fic à la LOST, j'y avais même pas pensé, et pour tout te dire, je crois que j'ai été ppiqué par un moustique porteuse de la sadismite aigu, ah ça existe pas? Ben je crois qu'il va falloir l'inventer rien que pour moi alors, LOL. La suite que tu attends la voilà. Bonne lecture et par pitié ne viens pas me botter les fesses après avoir lus, de toute façon je surveille mes arrières.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Plume d'Ocre:**__** et oui me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, j'écris beaucoup en ce moment, je sais pas pourquoi cette série m'inspire beaucoup. Contente que tu aime le début, mais je ne sais pas si tu vas aimer la suite, c'est assez triste, alors prépare les mouchoirs. J'attends ton avis à la fin.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**LAurore: **__**ah le suspens, j'aime ça moi le suspens. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de finir mes chapitres en suspens, comme ça, le lecteur est intrigué et viens pour savoir la suite. Je sais je suis sadique, mais tous le monde le sait, et je pense que c'est pour ça que vous lisez mes fics hein? Pas pour le romantisme de l'histoire parce que, j'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas beaucoup de romantisme moi. Enfin voilà quoi, je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous…..**_

.

.

.

**Quelques heures plus tôt:**

.

Lisbon se trouvait à bord de l'avion qui devait la ramener chez elle. Elle venait de passé deux merveilleux jours avec son frère, deux jours à réapprendre à se connaitre, deux jours à rire et à pleurer. En bref elle était heureuse, et tout ça elle le devait à Patrick Jane. Cet homme si gamin et incapable d'obéir aux ordres était pourtant celui en qui elle avait le plus confiance et, à présent, il était celui qu'elle voulait avoir auprès d'elle. Il lui avait terriblement manqué depuis qu'elle était partie. Jamais Teresa n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse être aussi indispensable à sa vie et pourtant c'était le cas. Depuis leur rapprochement, elle s'était rendu compte qu'il avait toujours étaient là pour elle, il avait toujours fait au mieux pour qu'elle soit heureuse, sans jamais rien demander en retours. Et parfois elle en venait à penser qu'il était trop bien pour elle, qu'elle ne méritait pas un homme aussi doux, attentionné, gentil et amoureux que lui. Le ciel lui avait fait un merveilleux cadeau en lui amenant cet homme à son bureau quelques années plus tôt. Bien que lors de leur première rencontre elle s'était dit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'apprécier son avis avait changé. Maintenant elle ne pouvait as imaginé sa vie sans lui. Il était sa bouée de sauvetage, celui sur qui elle pouvait compter dans n'importe quelle situation, l'homme qui avait réussis à faire battre son cœur de nouveau. Elle l'aimait.

Elle se cala un peu mieux dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux. L'image de Jane apparus alors, souriant heureux et amoureux. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, se retrouver dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Elle se sentait enfin prête à aller plus loin avec lui, à franchir le cap et à lui montrer tout l 'amour qu'elle lui portait.

.

.

Mais alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, une main vint se poser sur son bras. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit une hôtesse penché au-dessus d'elle.

.

.

_ Je peux vous aider?

_ Vous êtes Mme Lisbon?

_ Oui.

_ Nous avons reçus un appel de la police de New6york demandant à ce que vous les rejoignez.

_ Pourquoi? Que se passe-t-il?

_ Il semblerait que votre frère est eu un accident de voiture et la police vous demande.

.

.

Sans plus attendre, Lisbon se leva et quitta l'avion sous le regard de compassion de la jeune hôtesse et des autres passagers. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de récupérer sa valise et courut le plus vite possible à l'entrée du bâtiment où l'attendait un officier de police qui la conduisit directement à l'hôpital.

.

.

En arrivant aux soins intensifs, elle fut prise de vertiges, tout ceci lui rappelait l'accident de sa mère alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant et elle ne pût empêcher les larmes de couler.

Un médecin vint l'accueillir et lui expliqua ce dont souffrait son frère, lui expliquant qu'il n'était plus en danger et qu'il se remettrait bien vite de ses blessures. Elle en fut rassurer et, lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, elle alla s'installer aux côtés de l'homme qui dormait toujours. Elle attendit une heure comme ça, lui tenant la main pour lui signaler sa présence et finalement, Tommy ouvrit les yeux.

.

.

_ Eh mon grand, ça va?

_ Teresa, tu n'es pas parti?

_ Tu avais besoin de moi, je ne pouvais pas te laisser tout seul.

_ Merci grande sœur. Mais je pense que tu peux rentrer chez toi maintenant.

_ Je ne vais pas partir et te laisser.

_ Ecoute moi Teresa, je ne serais pas seul, mon amie va venir et toi, tu as quelqu'un qui t'attend.

_ De toute façon j'ai manqué mon avion.

_ Alors prends le suivant. Patrick à lui aussi besoin de toi.

.

.

En entendant le nom de Jane, Lisbon eu soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais il fallait qu'elle parte vite. Quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait que Jane avait besoin d'elle en ce moment, qu'il allait mal, qu'il souffrait. Alors elle embrassa son frère, lui promit de revenir plus tôt que prévu et sortit rapidement de l'hôpital. Elle appela un taxi et se rendit à l'aéroport. Là, elle trouva facilement une place pour le prochain vol en direction de Sacramento. Elle n'eu pas à attendre longtemps.

.

.

Le vol lui sembla durer une éternité et, lorsqu'ils se posèrent enfin, elle se précipita pour trouver un taxi et alla directement chez Jane. Mais elle ne trouva qu'une maison vide. C'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds chez lui et ce fut un choc de voir les conditions dans lesquelles vivait cet homme. Aucuns meubles pour égayer la pièce, aucune photo en cadre, rien prouvant qu'il vivait là. Elle monta à l'étage, un peu gêné de pénétrer ainsi dans son intimité mais elle en avait besoin. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre de son consultant et son cœur manqua un battement face à ce qu'elle découvrit. Juste en face de la porte, sur le mur se trouvait l'horrible smiley laissé par Red John des années plus tôt. La signature de ce monstre qui avait enlevé la famille à Patrick Jane. Elle remarqua également le matelas sur le sol, juste en dessous de la marque de sang. El en eu un pincement au cœur. Voilà pourquoi il passait toutes ses nuits au bureau, à dormir sur le canapé en cuir marron qu'il aimait tant. Il s'infligeait une souffrance constante afin d'alimenter la rage envers cet homme. Quelque part, Lisbon lui en voulait, elle pensait qu'il avait changé depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux lui montrait bien à quel point elle se trompait. Une larme perla au coin de ses yeux qu'elle laissa librement s'étaler sur ses joues.

Elle ressortit de la pièce et continua de le chercher. L'impression qu'un malheur allait arrivait à Jane ne la quittant pas. Ne le trouvant pas chez lui, elle décida de rentrer chez elle. Elle appela un taxi et lorsque celui-ci arriva elle s'installa en demandant au chauffeur d'aller le plus vite possible à l'adresse qu'elle lui indiqua.

L'homme mit en marche la radio et les nouvelles du jour fusèrent dans l'habitacle. Lisbon n'écoutait pas vraiment, se concentrant sur sa peur. Mais soudain, la voix de la présentatrice attira son attention.

.

.

_« Ce matin aux alentours de dix heure trente, l'avion de la compagnie AIR AMERICA en partance de New-York et à destination de Sacramento s'est craché suite à un problème de réacteurs. Les deux cents passagers ainsi que le personnel de navigation ont périt dans l'accident…. »_

.

.

La peur s'intensifia et la jeune femme supplia le chauffeur d'aller encore plus vite. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle avait raison de s'inquiéter pour Jane. Il avait surement entendu la nouvelle à la radio et, sachant qu'elle rentrait par ce vol, la croyait morte. Il devait être anéantis par la nouvelle, perdre encore une fois un être cher…. Elle avait peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

Ils arrivèrent finalement chez elle et elle se precipipita dans l'appartement en hurlant le nom du consultant.

.

.

_ JANE, jane répondez moi…. Patrick?

.

.

Alors qu'elle montait les marches menant à l'étage, elle entendit un coup de feu provenant de sa chambre. Elle courut et poussa la porte de la pièce. En voyant ce qu'il s'y trouvé, elle hurla de douleur avant de s'effondrer au sol, aux côtés de Patrick Jane, baignant dans une marre de sang.

**TBC…..**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Salut à tous, alors pour commencer je voudrais m'excuser du retard, je suis impardonnable. J'écrivais la suite de la fic, ainsi que deux autres sur TM et je vous ai oublié.**_

_**Mais je me rattrape en vous postant le chapitre 3 cette nuit, et oui il est presque 4h du matin chez moi, en Irlande, je devrais dormir mais j'écrivais encore et toujours des chapitres, vu que mon inspiration ne viens que la nuit. Enfin, je pense que vous n'en avez rien à faire des détails, ce que vous voulez c'est la suite, alors sans plus attendre, les réponses aux commentaires et bien sur….. Le chapitre.**_

_**Ricky2freime:**__** je suis ravie de te retrouver ici, je ne pensais pas que ma fic t'intéresserais mais il semblerais que si. Merci des compliments, venant de toi ça fait plaisir, tu écris tellement bien que ma fic à côté de ton travail doit te paraitre ennuyeuse….**_

_**Par contre j'ai peur qu'après ce chapitre tu décroche, il est vrai qu'il est un peu spéciale mais par la suite il y a des explications. Je verrais bien si tu continue de me lire ou pas…..**_

_**Silhara:**__** et oui mon moustique est toujours là et tu ne risqueras pas de pouvoir l'écraser, il fait lui aussi très attention à ses arrières. Mais moi aussi je suis une sadique, je suis d'ailleurs dans le clan des sadiques sur le forum de TM, lol.**_

_**La suite, toujours plus dure à lire, du moins pour les sensibles, mais comme tu ne l'ai pas ça ne sera pas trop dure pour toi. Allez bonne lecture et j'espère te retrouver au prochain chapitre.**_

_**Janeandteresa:**__** toi tu es quelqu'un de sensible, je me demande si c'est bien raisonnable que tu lise cette fic, car si tu as les larmes aux yeux au chapitre deux, je me demande ce que ça sera rendu au chapitre treize, car oui j'en ai déjà écris treize et ça risque de continuer encore longtemps.**_

_**Alors voilà les amis, je vous remercie d'être toujours là avec moi, car je remarque que beaucoup ont lâché, et j'espère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

.

.

.

.

Lisbon tenait Jane étroitement dans ses bras, le sang coulant le long de ses bras, colorant peu à peu ses vêtements de rouge. Rouge mort. Les larmes de la jeune femme se mélangeant à celles qu'avait versé son consultant quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle ne voulait pas se séparer de lui, elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'ils étaient enfin un couple et qu'elle allait lui offrir une chose qu'elle n'offrait pas à n'importe qui. Elle l'aimait et le voir dans cet état était au-dessus de ses forces. Il fallait qu'il s'en sorte, il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser alors qu'il lui avait promis de toujours être là pour elle.

.

.

Soudain, la jeune femme entendit du bruit dans la maison, puis dans l'escalier et enfin des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules tandis que d'autres tentaient de retirer les siennes de son amant. Elle se débattit avec la force du désespoir mais les mains étaient plus forte qu'elle. Elle se retrouva bien vite contre un mur avec une seringue dans l'épaule. Elle sentit peu à peu le sommeil l'envahir et bientôt sa vision se troubla. Elle résista encore, ne voulant pas être séparé de Jane mais un voile noir recouvrit ses yeux et elle sombra dans l'inconscient.

.

.

Des voix se faisaient entendre autours d'elle, mais des voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Qui étaient ces gens? Où se trouvait-elle? Et où était Jane? Elle ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose si ce n'est le corps ensanglanté de son compagnon dans ses bras. La tête contre son cœur qui n'avait jamais battu aussi vite. Et puis tout lui revint. Son voyage à New6york, l'accident de voiture de son frère, son retours à Sacramento, les informations dans le taxi annonçant le crash de l'avion qu'elle aurait du prendre, son arrivé chez elle, le coup de feu et finalement le corps de Jane étendu sur le sol de sa chambre à coucher, du sang coulant de sa tête.

Elle se redressa rapidement et se retrouva assise sur un lit, dans une pièce blanche. Elle regarda autours d'elle, ne sachant toujours pas où elle se trouvait. Elle commença à paniquer mais se ressaisit. Elle était flic et elle ne devait pas se laissé aller à ça. La jeune femme se leva lentement, ses jambes tremblant encre un peu, puis marcha jusqu'à la porte. Le petit hublot sur la porte lui permit de voir le couloir, aussi blanc que la chambre. Il n'y avait personne et le silence commençait à devenir pesant. Pourquoi se trouvait-elle ici? Qui lavait conduite dans cette chambre et à quelles fins? Trop de questions affluaient dans sa tête et elle ne parvenait pas à y trouver de réponses.

Elle retourna sur son lit et se recoucha. Sa tête lui tournait encore et elle avait besoin de se reposer afin de pouvoir réfléchir à la situation. Elle trouverait bien un moyen de partir d'ici et de savoir ce qu'il était advenue de Jane. Il fallait qu'elle sache de quoi il retournait et vite. Elle ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir et de ne pouvoir rien faire.

.

.

Le temps passait lentement et Lisbon ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle ne cessait de penser à Jane. Elle voulait le voir, le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser et lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et un homme portant une blouse blanche entra, suivit d'une jeune femme qui faisait rouler une petite table de soins. Des flacons contenant divers produits se trouvaient dessus, ainsi qu'une seringue et des produits nettoyant. L'homme s'approcha du lit et prit une feuille accroché au pied. Il la parcourut puis la reposa. Il fixa Lisbon qui se demandait encore qui il était.

.

.

_ Mlle Lisbon, je suis ravis de voir enfin réveillé.

_ Où suis-je?

_ A l'hôpital Ste Catherine.

_ Mais, où?

_ A New-York.

_ New-York? Mais comment suis-je arrivée ici?

_ Vous ne vous rappelez pas?

.

.

Voyant le regard interrogateur de sa patiente, le médecin décida de lui expliquer les raisons de sa présence ici. Il congédia l'infirmière et s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté du lit. Il prit une grande inspiration puis se lança.

.

.

_ Vous êtes arrivée ici il y a un peu plus de vingt ans suite à la mort de votre mère.

_ Quoi? Mais non, je ne comprends pas c'est….

_ Je comprends votre surprise, c'est à chaque fois la même chose. Donc je disais, vous êtes arrivée ici suite à la mort accidentelle et brutale de votre mère. Vous avez changée les mois qui ont suivis et vous avez finalement sombré dans une grave dépression. Votre père vous a conduite ici, le pauvre était vraiment anéantis mais il devait le faire, pour votre bien et celui de vos frères. Vous deveniez trop imprévisible et violente. Et depuis vous êtes ici. Parfois, comme aujourd'hui, vous êtes comme amnésique et je dois de nouveau vous raconter l'histoire de votre vie. Mais j'espère qu'un jour vous irez mieux et que vous pourrez enfin nous quitter.

.

.

Lisbon resta sans voix face à ces déclarations. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien, tout ceci n'avait aucun sens. Elle ne pouvait pas être ici depuis si longtemps, elle avait eu une vie bien différente de ce que le médecin lui disait. Toute cette histoire était un mensonge, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard du médecin, compatissant. Il avait l'air honnête mais pourtant ce ne pouvait être qu'un mensonge. Son instinct lui disait de se méfier de cet homme, bien qu'il n'ai pas l'air d'un criminel.

.

.

_ Ai-je eu de la visite? Des amis, de la famille?

_ Votre père venait au début mais, il a déménagé pour son travail. Vos frères sont venus vous dire un dernier au revoir et ils ne sont jamais revenus. Il y a de ça dix ans.

_ Et Patrick Jane?

_ Le médium?

_ Non, il ne l'est plus, depuis plusieurs années, il travail avec moi au CBI.

_ Vous vous faites encore des films. Ce n'est pas la première fois.

_ Je ne me fais pas de films, c'est la vérité, je travail au CBI avec les agents Kimbal Cho, Wayne Rigsby et Grace Van Pelt. Et il y a aussi Patrick Jane, il nous a rejoint suite à la mort de sa femme et de sa fille.

_ Teresa, il faut que vous reveniez dans le monde réel et que vous cessiez d'affabuler.

_ Je n'affabule pas, c'est vous qui dites n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas malade, je veux sortir d'ici et voir mes amis.

.

.

Le médecin se leva subitement et rappela l'infirmière qui arriva avec une seringue. Elle la tandis à l'homme qui la planta dans l'épaule de la pauvre jeune femme qui se débattait tant qu'elle pouvait. Elle se calma peu à peu et le médecin l'aida à se recoucher convenablement dans son lit. Puis il sortis, suivis de l'infirmière.

Lisbon commençait vraiment à avoir peur, tout ceci semblait tellement vrais, et pourtant ce ne pouvait pas être possible.

Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer et avant de sombrer définitivement elle repensa à Patrick Jane. Elle pria pour le revoir un jour.

.

.

_ Jane, je vous en pris, vous me manquez. Je vous en pris, ne soyez pas mort et revenez à moi.

.

.

Puis elle s'endormit pour de bon, la peur au ventre.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Salut à tous, encore du retard dans le poste de la suite et j'en suis vraiment désolée, je prépare mon déménagement et donc je suis très occupée. Je sais c'est pas une raison pour vous faire attendre. Alors voilà le chapitre 4 en espérant que vous l'aimerez, celui-là encore va vous laisser un peu dans le flou mais la suite vous remettra d'aplomb.**_

_**Je remercie encore tous ceux qui continue de me suivre, pas de réponses aux commentaires personnalisé aujourd'hui mais un grand merci à Silhara, LAurore, janeandteresa et Ricky2freime.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et pour la suite faudra attendre Lundi car je travail tous le week-end, à moins d'un miracle et que je puisse quand même avoir mon seul et unique jour de repos.**_

_**Bisous.**_

.

.

.

Une journée venait de passer et Lisbon ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui arrivé. Elle ne savait pas si oui ou non le médecin disait vrai. Toute son histoire avait l'air tellement réel qu'elle se posait des questions. Mais la vie qu'elle avait eue, tous ce qu'elle avait vécus, ce ne pouvait pas n'être qu'un rêve. Elle n'oublierait jamais les coups que son père lui donnait lorsqu'il avait trop bu, la tristesse et la douleur dans les yeux de ses frères, sa propre douleur lorsque son père venait dans sa chambre, tard le soir et qu'il….. Non, tout ceci elle ne l'avait pas imaginé, elle l'avait bel et bien vécut.

.

Lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, la jeune femme revoyait Jane allongé sur le sol de sa chambre, le sang coulant sur la moquette et laissant des races qui ne partiraient jamais. Elle se demandait encore s'il allait bien ou s'il était mort. Elle priait si fort pour qu'il s'en soit tiré et qu'elle puisse le retrouver lorsqu'elle serait rentrée chez elle, car elle rentrerait chez elle. L'endroit où elle se trouvait ne pouvait être que le fruit de son imagination, tordue il faut en convenir, ou bien un coup monté par une tiers personne dont elle ignorait l'identité. Elle tirerait ça au clair et rapidement.

.

Prise d'une soudaine fatigue, la jeune femme s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux afin de dormir un peu. Si elle avait de la chance, elle se réveillerait chez elle, dans son lit et tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre ne serait qu'un mauvais rêve à oublier. Elle tira le drap sur son corps et se mit en position fœtal. Le sommeil ne tarda pas et elle se laissa bercer par le bruit du vent dans les arbres qui assombrissaient sa chambre.

.

.

_ Patrick je t'en pris, soit là avec moi lorsque j'ouvrerais les yeux.

.

.

Le bruit du fauteuil à côté de son lit qu'on tire la sortie du sommeil. Elle s'étira puis ouvrit les yeux. Elle rencontra le regard bleu de son consultant. Ce qui eu pour effet de la réveiller instantanément et de la faire se redresser sur son lit. Elle le regarda de la tête aux pieds, n'en revenant pas de le voir ici, devant elle et en parfaite santé. L'homme aussi la regardait, mais il était plutôt intrigué par la jeune femme. Alors il s'approcha d'elle et là, Lisbon ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Elle lui sauta au coup et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle entoura sa nuque de ses mains et se laissa aller à ce pur moment de bonheur. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, Jane posa ses mains sur ses avants bras et les retira rapidement. Il s'éloigna d'un pas et la regarda avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux, puis sur le visage, signe qu'il était mal à l'aise et qu'il réfléchissait.

Lisbon le regarda faire, les larmes menaçants de couler le long de ses joues. Etre ainsi rejeté par l'homme que l'on aime, rien ne pourrait être aussi dure. La jeune femme avait déjà souffert de rejet par le passé, mais avec Patrick elle savait que ça ne lui arriverait pas, il le lui avait promis, alors pourquoi maintenant?

Le blond marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et observa le monde à l'extérieur. Tous ces gens qui marchaient, inconscient de ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Ils vaquaient à leurs occupations tandis que lui devait calmer la tempête qui sévissait à l'intérieur de lui, dans son cœur. Revoir Teresa après si longtemps, il ne pensait pas que ça arriverait un jour et pourtant, il se retrouvait à présent devant la jeune femme qui semblait ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passé. Il fallait qu'il lui explique, mais comment le faire sans qu'elle ne souffre? Sans qu'elle ne se retrouve seule, abandonner?

Il avait tellement rêvé de cet instant, des années plus tôt, que de le vivre en ce moment le remplissait de bonheur. Lisbon était enfin de retours parmi eux. Mais en même temps, il s'était écoulait tellement d'années qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir écoutait son cœur et de l'avoir attendus. Mais ce qui était fait était fait, il devrait vivre avec le poids de ce regret et du mal qu' 'il allait faire à la seule femme qu'il aimait.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

.

.

_ Teresa…. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas trop ce qui se passe, mais il faut que tu comprennes que beaucoup d choses ont changés. Tous d'abord, il faut que tu sache ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque je me suis tiré une balle dans la tête. Tu es arrivé, je m'en souviens et tu es resté auprès de moi jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent. Par chance, je ne suis pas doué avec les armes, de ce fait je me suis lamentablement raté et je suis resté dans le coma un certain temps. Mais toi tu n'as pas supporté de me voir comme ça et tu t'es jeté à fond dans le travail, allant jusqu'à en négliger ta santé.

Mais voilà, un jour une mission à mal tourné et tu as été blessé, tu t'es toi aussi retrouvé dans le coma, au moment même où moi je me réveillé. J'ai fais de la rééducation et j'ai ainsi pus quitter l'hôpital. Je venais te vois tous les jours et je priais même pour que tu te réveil. Mais le temps à passé et rien ne changé. J'ai alors pris la dure décision de continuer ma vie. J'ai rencontré une femme ravissante qui m'a aidé à surmonter la douleur de te perdre et à présent nous vivons ensemble et elle va avoir notre deuxième enfant.

_ Com… combien….. De temps?

_ Cela fait plus de six ans que tu es dans cet état.

_ Et…. Tu … tu es heureux?

_ Je te mentirais si je te disais que je ne le suis pas, mais chaque jour il me manque quelque chose pour que mon cœur cicatrise.

_ Je suis contente que tu aies réussis à refaire ta vie, même si ce n'est pas avec moi.

.

.

La jeune femme se rallongea dans son lit, entoura ses jambes avec ses bras et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Elle laissait le torrent de larmes s'écouler sur son visage, après tout, personne ne pourrait lui reprocher d'être triste. Elle venait de perdre l'homme de sa vie à cause d'une bêtise, sa bêtise, et à présent elle allait devoir vivre avec ça. Mais Patrick semblait heureux, du moins en apparence, alors elle l'était aussi. La seule chose qui pourrait lui faire encore plus de mal serrait que la compagne de son ancien consultant le rende malheureux, mais elle avait la chance de voir que ce n'était pas le cas, enfin pas vraiment. Elle avait remarqué que le pauvre homme avait le regard triste depuis qu'elle lui avait sauté au cou et l'avait embrassé. C'était de sa faute à elle s'il n'était plus aussi heureux qu'avant. Elle n'aurait jamais du se réveiller.

.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Jane alla ouvrir, pensant que le médecin venait pour voir sa patiente. Mais ce n'était pas le patricien, c'était sa compagne.

La jeune femme entra, un enfant dans les bras et le ventre bien rond. Ses boucles rousses tombant en cascade sur ses épaules et son dos. Patrick s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le bout des lèvres. Il prit ensuite l'enfant des bras de sa mère et se tourna vers la jeune patiente dans son lit. Il remarqua alors qu'elle s'était retournée et qu'elle observait d'un air ahuris la jeune femme qui venait d'arriver. Ses yeux reflétaient une grande surprise, ainsi qu'une profonde tristesse et beaucoup de déception. Son regard tomba ensuite sur l'enfant dan les bras de Jane, une ravissante petite fille aux boucles blondes et au regard bleu. Le portrait de son papa cette petite.

.

.

_ Teresa, je te présente ma fille, Tessa.

.

.

Lisbon releva la tête et croisa le regard de Jane. Les larmes se tenaient également au bord de ses yeux. La jeune femme fut touchée qu'il ait donné son nom à sa fille. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait quand même encore un peu d'amour pour elle.

Ensuite, Jane se retourna et fit signe à la jeune femme qui se tenait derrière lui d'approcher.

.

.

_ Je te présente également ma compagne, Kristina. Ma chérie, tu te rappel de Teresa?

_ Oui mon amour je m'en souviens. Teresa, je suis ravie de vous voir enfin réveillé.

.

.

Lisbon n'avait pas bougé depuis l'annonce de Jane. Comment se faisait-il qu'il Jane se soit mis en couple avec l femme qu'il détesté le plus au monde, ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Mais plus elle le regardait et plus elle se rendait compte qu'il l'aimait, tout comme elle aimait l'homme qui avait été sien des années plus tôt. La jeune femme était jalouse de la médium, de la vie qu'elle avait avec Patrick, des enfants qu'ils avaient ensemble, de l'amour qu'ils portaient l'un à l'autre. L'autre femme avait la vie qu'elle aurait du avoir, et elle avait du mal à s'y faire. Elle songeait alors que rien ne pouvait être pire pour elle et que son réveil était une erreur, il fallait qu'elle remédie à ça, qu'elle change les choses pour elle. Elle observa le couple encore un moment puis se retourna vers la fenêtre. Jane devait partir, et emmener s famille avec lui et surtout il ne devait jamais revenir. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle l'aimait trop pour le voir avec une autre mener la vie qu'ils voulaient avoir ensemble des années plus tôt.

.

.

_ Je crois que nous allons te laisser Teresa. Je suis ravie de t'avoir revue.

_ Moi aussi.

.

.

Mais le mentaliste sentait bien que ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai. Il pouvait entendre les sanglots dans la voix de la jeune femme et ça lui brisait le cœur. Il s'approcha du lit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ancienne patronne. Celle-ci, d'un mouvement sec, se dégagea de sa main et ne daigna même pas le regarder. Jane comprit alors qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur en venant avec sa famille. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle se réveillerait précisément ce jour-là.

Il se pencha au-dessus de la jeune femme et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui souffla de façon à ce qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.

.

.

_ Je t'aime toujours Teresa et jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier mais pour ton bien je ne reviendrais jamais.

.

.

Puis il se redressa et rejoignit sa famille qi l'attendait dans le couloir. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers la jeune femme puis il quitta la chambre et l'hôpital pour ne jamais y revenir. Il allait souffrir de cette séparation définitive mais c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire, pour elle et pour lui. Si jamais il la revoyait, alors il ne serait pas en mesure de rester fidèle à sa femme, car son amour pour Lisbon n'avait pas disparut, au contraire, au cours des années écoulés il s'était renforcé et même s'il était à présent marié et père de famille, il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'aimait pas sa femme autant qu'il aimait son ancienne patronne. Mais il voulait laisser une chance à son couple, une chance de trouver l'amour qu'il s'était promit de lui donner et la vie de rêve qu'il souhaitait pour ses enfants.

Il marcha sur le parking, monta en voiture et ne se retourna même pas lorsqu'il quitta le parking. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu la jeune femme tomber d'une fenêtre du cinquième étage. Il aurait vu la détresse de celle qu'l avait aimait avant et qu'il aimait toujours. Mais il n'avait rien vu de tout ça et il était reparti chez lui, accompagné de sa famille pour y mener une vie qu'il savait ne jamais être celle qu'il aurait pu avoir avec Teresa Lisbon.

.

.

.

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Salut les amis, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, une surchage d'heures au boulot suite à un congé maladie de ma collègue, et nous e sommes que deux pour ce travail donc….. (en même temps qui voudrait être plongeur dans un resto? Pas moi mais y a pas le choix).**_

_**Enfin voilà, je vous préviens aujourd'hui que d'ici quelques jours je n'aurais plus internet et que je ne serais plus en mesure de poster mes chapitres, pendant environ deux peut-être trois semaines, faut pas m'en vouloir hein! Je déménage et ensuite je pars en vacances dans le sud de la France, vive les vacances.**_

_**Alors je vais essayer de vous poster un max de chapitres avant l'échéance pour vous faire patienter, et si je trouve un point WiFi je vous mettrais la suite, mais je ne promet rien.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Silhara:**__** ma chère amie je me doute bien que beaucoup vont vouloir ma mort suite au chapitre 4, et peut-être plus après le 5, mais je surveille mes arrières, surtout que je risque à tous moment de te trouver derrière moi pour me botter les fesses. Je constate avec joie que tu n'as pas encore écrasé mon moustique, il se tient sur mon épaule en ce moment, par peur de te voir arriver, lol. Merci d'être fidèle et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**janeandteresa:**__** oui, c'est triste que Jane ai refait s vie, avec Kristina en plus, il aurait pas pu choisir pire. Mais il ne faut pas se fier à ce que tu lis, peut-être la suite te redonnera-t-elle le sourire. Merci d'être toujours présente. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**MlleMiuIris: **__**tu crois vraiment que je pourrais en faire un film? Mais dans ce cas, en voyant la partie du chapitre 4 les gens viendraient surement pour me faire comprendre leur désaccord et je n'y tiens pas trop, lol. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais te faire pleurer rien qu'en écrivant, ça veut dire que je m'améliore. Je te donnerais bien la suite maintenant, toute la suite, mais je n'ai pas finis de l'écrire, pour le moment je n'ai que 16 chapitres, donc va falloir patienter un peu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Plume d'Ocre:**__** dis donc, tu as vite rattrapé ton retard, ça me fais plaisir, ça veut dire que tu aime mon travail. Et oui, Teresa n'a pas supporté de voir Jane avec le caniche, pardon avec Kristina. Je pense que moi non plus à sa place je n'aurais pas supporter. Le suspens est toujours bien présent et le sera jusqu'à la fin. Régale-toi avec le chapitre 5.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Angy:**__** me connaissant ma chère amie, tu te doute bien que je ne pourrais pas écrire un truc où tout est tout beau tout rose, je ne sais faire que les drames, mais ça tu le sais. Pardonne moi de e pas t'avoir prévenue de mon déménagement, problème de connection msn. Je pars sur Tower, juste à côté de Blarney, grande maison avec chauffages, enfin un hivers au chaud. Ma belle, je te vois la semaine prochaine, je passe par Lyon, si tu peux on se verra le 3 Décembre, j'y passe la journée. Et toi tu déménage aussi? C'est la saison on dirait. Bonne lecture.**_

_**.**_

.

_**Ricky2freime:**__** ben non je ne ménage pas cette pauvre Lisbon, je sais elle doit me haïr de la faire souffrir autant. Mais je vais me rattraper d'ici la fin, ou pas…..**_

_**Merci d'être toujours présent je pensais que tu lâcherais avant la fin, mais ça peut toujours arriver, je pris que tu reste jusqu'au bout. Ma fic ne vaut pas les tiennes, qui sont super, mais je fais de mon mieux. Bonne lecture.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Emmaxjane:**__** désolée d t'avoir fais pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps, ce n'était pas voulu, enfin un peu peut-être. J'espère que malgré tout tu continueras de lire cette fic qui est loin d'être finie. **_

_**.**_

_**Et maintenant, place à la lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions à la fin.**_

_**Bisous à tous.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

Jane se tenait droit, regardant dans le vague. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et même la présence de sa femme ne parvenait pas à le faire aller mieux. Il avait ressortit le costume noir qu'il portait déjà lors de l'enterrement de sa femme et de sa fille. Il ne pensait pas devoir le remettre un jour mais hélas c'était le cas. Devant lui, le cercueil de celle qu'il avait aimé de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. Celle qu'il lui avait permit de se rouvrir aux autres et de réapprendre à aimer. Celle qu'il lui avait donné une seconde chance d'être heureux.

Kristina tenait la main de son époux, lui serrant afin qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas seul, mais à cet instant elle se rendit compte qu'il avait encore de l'amour pour la jeune femme. Elle ne passerait jamais numéro un dans son cœur, qu'importe ce qu'elle pourrait faire, qu'importe le nombre d'enfants qu'elle lui donnerait. Jamais elle ne parviendrait à prendre la place qu'avait et qu'aurait toujours Teresa Lisbon dans le corps de Patrick Jane.

.

La cérémonie ne tarda pas trop longtemps et la famille de Lisbon quitta le cimetière, triste mais unis dans la douleur. Les agents Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt restèrent encore un peu, montrant ainsi à leur ami qu'ils étaient là pour lui, qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas seul dans cette épreuve. Mais ils finirent par partir eux aussi. Il ne resta bientôt plus que la famille Jane. Mais eux aussi partir et rentrèrent chez eux.

.

Dans une chambre d'hôpital, les moniteurs d'un homme s'accélérèrent, les bips s'affolèrent et finir par ne faire plus qu'une ligne plate. Le visiteur se trouvant à côté de lui se leva d'un bond et courut dans le couloir à la recherche d'un médecin ou de toute autre personne pouvant lui venir en aide. Il hurla pour que quelqu'un vienne et un groupe d'infirmières accoururent. Elles entrèrent dans la chambre et commencèrent un massage cardiaque sur le patient. Quelques secondes plus tard, le médecin entra et se mit en tâche de sauver son patient. Il ne l'avait pas ramené à la vie six mois plus tôt pour le voir mourir maintenant. Le personnel médical s'acharna de longues minutes, sous le regard inquiet du visiteur qui n'avait plus dit un mot depuis le début. Il n'était même pas entré dans la chambre, attendant dans le couloir et priant intérieurement pour que son ami s'en sorte.

Finalement, ses prières furent entendues et le cœur du malade repartit. Le médecin lui injecta un médicament et rejoignis l'homme dans le couloir. Son regard voulait tout dire. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

.

.

_ Je vais être honnête avec vous, je ne suis pas sure qu'il tiendra encore longtemps. Si jamais il fit une autre attaque ce sera la dernière.

_ Je comprends.

_ Vous devriez prévenir sa famille, il faudrait qu'ils viennent au plus vite et qu'ils lui fassent leurs adieux.

_ Sa famille c'est moi et mes deux collègues.

_ Il n'a personne d'autre? Je sais que vous êtes venus tous les jours depuis qu'il est ici mais je pensais que quelqu'un d'autre viendrait u jour.

_ Malheureusement non.

_ Bien, dans ce cas, prévenez vos amis pour qu'ils viennent au plus vite.

_ Merci docteur.

.

.

Le médecin partit voir ses autres patients en laissant le visiteur seul dans le couloir. Il était triste pour cet homme, pour les eux en fait. L'un allait mourir et seuls ses amis étaient présents pour lui, et l'autre allait voir son ami, peut-être même son meilleur ami à voir le temps qu'il passait à son chevet, mourir. La vie était vraiment injuste.

.

.

La chambre était calme à présent. Les bips régulier des machines prouvaient qu'il était encore en vie, mais pour combien de temps. C'était la troisième attaque qu'il avait depuis une semaine. Si jamais il s'en sortait il risquait d'avoir des séquelles, mais maintenant à savoir lesquelles. Ou bien il aurait de la chance, pour une fois, et il n'aurait rien. Il fallait garder espoir et prier en ce sens.

Les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis si longtemps, il serait vraiment triste qu'ils soient séparés à cause de la bêtise de l'un d'eux. Mais cette action était à prévoir après la nouvelle qu'il avait eue avant de commettre le pire. Il avait perdus la femme de sa vie, il ne pensait pas pouvoir vivre sans elle, pas après avoir perdu une autre famille.

.

Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel lorsque la jeune femme rentra chez elle. La fatigue se lisait sur son visage, la fatigue et la tristesse. Elle vivait ici depuis presque un an et elle n'avait encore jamais vu personne à part l'homme qui vivait avec elle. Il était gentil et prenait bien soin d'elle mais il ne lui permettait jamais de rejoindre la ville. De ce fait, elle ne connaissait personne et ne savait rien de ce qui se passait dans le monde. Jusqu'à maintenant cela ne lui avait pas posé de problème, mais à présent elle commençait à se sentir seule. Elle voulait voir du monde, d'autres femmes afin de pouvoir papoter et des enfants aussi. Elle aimait les enfants et elle aurait bien voulut en avoir. Mais peut-être en avait-elle? Elle ne le savait pas, d'ailleurs elle ne savait rien d'elle si ce n'Est-ce que lui disait Dylan. Cet homme faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que sa vie soit bien, pour qu'elle soit heureuse, mais elle sentait que quelque chose le dérangeait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui cachait mais elle le saurit un jour.

.

.

_ Jessica, où es-tu?

_ Dans la cours, j'arrive.

.

.

Jessica laissa le bouquet de fleurs qu'elle venait de faire et rentra dans la maison. Elle rentra dans la maison en passant par la cuisine et trouva Dylan assit à la table en compagnie d'un autre homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais rien que lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle sentit des frissons lui parcourir le dos. Il avait un visage à faire peur à n'importe qui et à l'instant c'était à elle qu'il faisait peur. Et à Dylan aussi, à voir la façon dont il se trémoussait sur sa chaise. Elle prit place autours de la table, répondant à la demande silencieuse de l'inconnu. Son regard croisa celui de son compagnon et elle comprit que sa vie allait changer. Et elle commença à craindre le pire.

.

.

_ Jessica ma belle, tu vas devoir partir avec Jonathan.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Ne pose pas de questions, tu va avec lui.

_ Et toi tu ne viens pas?

_ Non, moi je reste ici pour m'occuper de la ferme. Mais on se reverra bientôt, je te le promets.

_ Mais si je n'ai pas envie de venir avec vous Jonathan, qu'est-ce qui m'y oblige?

_ Ma chère Jessica, je ne vous laisse pas le choix. Il y a quelqu'un qui souhaiterait vous voir avait de mourir et je suis ici pour vous conduire à lui.

_ Quelqu'un qui me connait? Un membre de ma famille?

_ Vous l verrez bien plus tard. Montez donc préparer votre sac.

.

.

Jessica, folle de joie à l'idée de revoir des gens qui la connaissaient monta rapidement faire son sac. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls dans la cuisine. Dylan se sentait mal de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, Jonathan connaissait bien trop de choses sur lui et son passé peu glorieux. Il devait faire profil bas et obéir s'il ne voulait pas finir sa vie en prison. Mais il savait aussi que la vie de la jeune Jessica allait bientôt devenir un enfer auprès de son soit disant ami. Mais il étai trop tard pur faire machine arrière.

.

La jeune femme descendit l'escalier attendit devant la porte. Jonathan lui prit son sac des mains et alla le déposer dans la voiture. Pendant ce temps les deux amis se disaient au revoir.

.

.

_ Tu vas me manquer Dylan mais je reviendrais te voir quand je le pourrais.

_ Fais bien attention à toi.

_ Pas de problème.

_ Tu ne m'as pas compris ma chérie, méfis toi de Jonathan et dès que tu en auras l'occasion fuis le plus loin possible.

_ Pourquoi? Il est ton ami et si tu doute de lui pourquoi me laisse tu partir avec lui?

_ Je n'ais pas le choix mais tu l'as toi. Une fois que tu seras proche d'une ville sauve-toi.

_ Je te le promets.

.

.

Jonathan arriva à ce moment-là. Dylan lui jeta un regard en biais puis rencontra de nouveau les yeux de Jessica. On pouvait voir à quel point il avait peur pour elle. Il devait faire une dernière chose pour elle avant qu'elle ne parte. Il la serra fort dans ses bras et lui glissa à l'oreille.

.

.

_ Ton vrai nom c'est Teresa, Teresa Lisbon et Patrick Jane t'attends.

.

.

Puis il se recula au moment où l'autre arrivait à leur hauteur. Jessica resta un moment sans comprendre de quoi parlait son ami mais elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et lui promis de faire tout ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

Puis elle se retourna et suivit l'autre homme dans sa voiture. Jonathan démarra et la voiture s'éloigna sur le chemin de terre, l'emmenant loin de celui qui avait été là pour elle depuis si longtemps. Elle savait son véritable nom à présent, et bientôt elle se souviendrait de toute sa vie passée. Il fallait qu'elle force sa mémoire et se rappelle de ce fameux Patrick Jane. Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu, elle sentait qu'elle avait été proche de lui. Et elle finirait par le retrouver.

Tant qu'elle ferait ce que lui demande Jonathan elle ne risquait pas grand-chose, et à la moindre occasion elle prendrait la fuite, comme elle l'avait promis à Dylan.

.

.

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut à tous, désolée pour cette longue attente, je devais partir en vacances mais finalement, plus de vols à cause de la neige donc je ne suis pas partis, mais venant de déménager, pas encore internet à la maison, je suis donc dans un Pub pour vous poster la suite._

_Pas de réponses aux commentaires personnalisées cette fois mais au prochain chapitre, c'est promis._

_Je remercie infiniment __Ricky2freime__, __janeandteresa__, __Silhara__ et __Plume d'ocre__ de suivre encore cette fic qui, je le sais, est certainement difficile à comprendre pour le moment. Mais les explications vont arriver._

_Bonne lecture à tous et si je peux je vous poste la suite demain, sinon ce ne sera pas avat la semaine prochaine._

_Je pris pour que le net arrive vite à la maison._

_Bisous à tous._

**Jessica se trouvait dans la voiture avec Jonathan. Mais elle avait à présent des doutes sur la sincérité de cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques minutes. Dylan lui avait dit de se méfier de lui, qu'il n'était pas là pour son bien et qu'il fallait qu'elle se sauve à la première occasion. Puis il lui avait révélé sa véritable identité. Elle lui en était reconnaissante mais, pourquoi ne lui av ait-il pas dit plus tôt? Après tout ils vivaient ensemble depuis presque un an. Il aurait du le lui dire plus tôt, elle aurait ainsi pu retrouver sa famille, ses amis, tous ceux qu'elle connaissait dans le passé. Mais d'un autre côté elle se disait qu'il ne lui avait pas fait de mal durant tout ce temps, au contraire, il avait été gentil avec elle, l'avait aidé lorsqu'elle était triste de ne se rappeler de rien de sa vie. Il l'avait soutenu et maintenant elle savait au moins son nom. Teresa Lisbon, elle aimait bien. Et cet homme dont il lui avait parlé, ce Patrick Jane, elle sentait qu'elle le connaissait bien, plus que bien même. Son cœur s'affolait à l'entente de ce nom et elle n'avait qu'une hâte, le retrouver.**

**Elle tourna la tête vers le conducteur. Il ne lui inspirait pas confiance et le simple fait de l'avertissement qu'on lui avait donné à son encontre lui donnait encore plus envie de se méfier de lui. Il fallait vite qu'ils approchent d'une ville, une station essence ou tout simplement une habitation. Elle voulait quitter cet homme au plus vite avant qu'un malheur ne lui arrive.**

**En regardant le paysage, elle aperçut au loin la fumée sortant d'une cheminée. Cela voulait dire une chose, ils approchaient enfin de la civilisation. Elle s'en réjouie d'avance. Et comme elle avait faim elle demanda à Jonathan s'il voulait bien faire une halte afin de se restaurer. Il accepta et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent sur une route menant à un petit restaurant. Ils se garèrent sur le parking, presque vide à cette heure de la journée et entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Une bonne odeur de café pénétra dans les narines de la jeune femme ainsi que celle de pancake et de bacon.**

**Ils prirent place à une table non loin de la porte. Jonathan ne cessait de fixer la jeune femme, ce qui l'a mit mal à l'aise. Mais elle ne lui montra pas, ne voulant pas lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Elle lui sourit poliment et reporta son attention sur la carte des plats. Mais elle ne regardait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de proposé, elle établissait un plan d'évasion dans sa tête et se surprit de la facilité avec laquelle les idées lui venaient. Elle devait avoir été flic dans sa vie d'avant, ça elle en était certaine.**

**Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle se leva mais Jonathan lui attrapa le bras.**

**_ Je vais aux toilettes.**

**_ Tu peux attendre.**

**_ Je ne crois pas non…. Je…. Je suis dans la mauvaise période du mois.**

**Le regard de Jonathan se porta sur le bas de son corps puis remonta jusqu'à ses yeux. Il la scruta un instant puis relâcha son bras. Elle se dirigea alors vers les toilettes. Une fois à l'intérieur elle chercha un moyen de sortir de là sans que l'homme ne la voie. Elle tourna sur place un grand nombre de fois puis elle remarqua une aération en bas du mur. Elle n'était pas très grande mais le serait suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse s'y faufiler. Il lui suffisait juste de retirer la grille sans faire de bruits. Ce ne fut pas facile mais elle y parvint. Elle sortit rapidement et longea le mur extérieur de la bâtisse. Elle arriva à une fenêtre et remarqua Jonathan qui la cherchait des yeux. Il se leva brusquement et se rendit aux toilettes afin de ramener la jeune femme. Il quitta son champs de vision une minute et réapparut rouge de colère. Il hurla son nom dans le restaurant, attirant les regards des autres clients. Mais il n'en avait cure. Il continua puis sortis sur le parking. Teresa se cacha dans un buisson non loin de là et le vit passer devant elle à grande vitesse. Il ne la remarqua même pas et elle pria pour qu'il monte dans sa voiture, pensant qu'elle avait fuis par la route en faisant du stop ou en volant une autre voiture. Et c'Est-ce qu'il fit.**

**Teresa attendit encore plusieurs minutes afin d'avoir la certitude qu'il était bien loin. Ensuite elle sortie de sa cachette et chercha un poste de police, mais pour ça il fallait d'abord qu'elle trouve une voiture pour la conduire en ville. Ce ne fut pas difficile car à peine elle avait commencé à faire du stop qu'un jeune couple s'arrêta et lui proposa de l'y conduire. Ils firent la route en silence. Une fois en ville, les amoureux la déposèrent juste devant le commissariat et elle les en remercia. **

**Elle entra timidement dans le bâtiment et chercha un policier. Mais ce fut lui qui la trouva.**

**_ Je peux vous aider madame?**

**_ Euh… oui ….. Je….**

**_ Vous?**

**_ Je voudrais de l'aide.**

**_ Pour?**

**_ Je voudrais que l'on m'aide à retrouver ma famille.**

**_ Venez nous allons aller dans un endroit tranquille.**

**Il l'a conduisit dans un bureau et ils prirent place autours d'une table. Le policier observa attentivement la jeune femme et se dit qu'elle avait vraiment besoin que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide, et même s'il n'était pas un détective privé il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. Il lui apporta un café qu'elle accepta volontiers. Elle le but lentement puis commença son histoire. Le policier l'écouta attentivement puis lui proposa de faire des recherches avec les deux noms qu'elle avait. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le nom de Teresa Lisbon apparaisse à l'écran.**

**_ Voilà, je viens de trouver votre nom. Alors il est dit que l'agent Teresa Lisbon est morte il y a un peu plus de six mois, nouvelle victime du tueur en série Red John. Patrick Jane se trouve encore à l'hôpital suite à une tentative de suicide il y a presque un an.**

**_ Je peux voir une photo de lui s'il vous plaît?**

**_ Bien sure.**

**Le policier tendit l'imprimé à la jeune femme qui le prit délicatement. Ses mains tremblaient alors que de ses yeux s'échappaient des larmes. Le visage de cet homme ne lui était pas inconnu, elle savait qu'elle le connaissait, ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de ses yeux. Soudain elle se sentit mal et s'effondra dans les bras du policier qui l'allongea sur le sol. **

**Une ambulance arriva rapidement et Teresa fut conduite à l'hôpital le plus proche. Le policier attendit dans le couloir afin d'avoir des nouvelles de la jeune femme. Il attendit comme ça environ trente minute puis un médecin approcha.**

**_ Vous êtes le policier qui accompagne cette jeune femme?**

**_ Oui c'est moi, elle va bien?**

**_ Oui, ce n'est rien, un choc dû surement à une nouvelle.**

**_ Elle est amnésique et recherchait des informations sur son identité. Je venais de trouver quelque chose sur elle ainsi que sur un homme lié à son passé. C'est en voyant la photo qu'elle est tombé.**

**_ Et bien je pense que c'est cette photo qui est la cause du choc.**

**_ Ce n'est pas trop grave?**

**_ Non, ne vous faite pas de soucis. Vous pouvez aller la voir.**

**Le policier accepta et se rendit dans la chambre de Teresa. En entrant, il la trouva assise sur son lit, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il prit place sur le fauteuil et attendit qu'elle lui donne la raison de sa joie soudaine.**

**_ Je viens de me souvenir de tout.**

**_ De tout?**

**_ Oui, de tout, ma vie, ma famille, mes amis et…**

**_ Votre petit ami?**

**_ Oui.**

**Elle baissa les yeux en disant ça. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue. Elle se souvenait enfin de lui et elle pourrait bientôt le revoir. Et même s'il était encore dans le coma, sa présence aiderait surement à son réveil.**

**Le policier resta encore quelques heures avec Lisbon à parler de tout ce qu'elle se souvenait et lui promit de prévenir ses anciens supérieurs. Il ne serait pas facile pour lui de se faire croire par eux car pour tous Teresa Lisbon était morte, mais il ne perdait pas espoir d'y parvenir.**

**Le policier se trouvait à présent chez lui et il composa le numéro d'une certaine Madeleine Hightower, chef de l'agent Teresa Lisbon. Elle décrocha presque immédiatement et écouta la présentation de l'homme au bout du fil**

**.**

**_ Si vous en veniez au fait monsieur.**

**_ Bien, je vous appel pour vous dire que Teresa Lisbon est en vie.**

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut les amis, alors me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Mon manque d'internet à la maison me laisse suffisamment de temps pour beaucoup écrire, du coup je suis déjà rendus à 22 chapitres, donc vous aurez de la lecture pendant très longtemps. En parallèle je vous écris une autre fic qui sera plus dure que celle-ci mais j'espère que vous l'aimerais quand même, j'attends d'avoir plusieurs chapitres d'avance pour vous la poster, pour le moment je n'en ai que trois.**

**.**

**.**

**R2F:**** merci pour tes encouragements. Et non je ne suis pas partis finalement à cause de la neige j'ai annulé mes vacances, grrrr. Désolé pour les fautes de frappes et pour l'orthographe, j'ai fais appel à une correctrice maintenant.**

**J'espère que cette suite te plaira comme les autres.**

**.**

**.**

**Silhara:**** ben oui faut bien avancer dans l'histoire, j'ai placé les baes et maintenant je me lance dans l'aventure, vous entrainant avec moi, lol.**

**Mes fesses sont à l'abris, ne t'inquiète pas, mais j'aimerais bien pouvoir te rencontrer en vrai ça pourrait être sympa, d'autant que tu seras pas loin de chez moi.**

**Bonne lecture ma belle.**

**.**

**.**

**Janeandteresa:**** tu trouve que mon histoire est tordue? Ben je dois avouer que….. Oui un peu. Mais ce n'est que le début, attends de lire la suite et tu verras ce que je vous réserve.**

**.**

**.**

**Je vais essayer de ne pas être trop longue entre mes postes mais c'est pas facile car je dois à chaque fois me rendre sur mon lieu de travail pour avoir une connection WiFi et l'essence ça coute cher. Mais que ne ferais-je pas pour vous.**

**.**

**.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et j'attends vos commentaires.**

_._

_._

_._

_Cho se trouvait toujours dans la chambre de Jane lorsqu'il sentit des vibrations à sa ceinture. Il se leva, se déplaça jusque devant la fenêtre et répondit à l'appel. Il s'agissait de sa supérieur. Elle avait une nouvelle importante à lui communiquer et elle s'empressa de le faire. Passé le moment de doute un sourire illumina son visage, jusque là si triste. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait de nouveau être aussi heureux qu'à cet instant. Sa patronne, son amie, venait d'être retrouvée, vivante en plus, alors que tous la croyait morte. Bien sur il se posait des questions, comment cela était-il possible alors qu'ils avaient retrouvé son corps quelques semaines plus tôt?_

_Mais en y réfléchissant bien, le corps était en si mauvais état que l'identification avait été difficile. La seule chose qui leur avaient permis de penser qu'il s'agissait de Teresa Lisbon était le sac à main de la jeune femme, à moitié brûlé se trouvant à côté d'elle. Donc, ils avaient tous cru que c'était bien elle. Il remerciait le ciel à présent de s'être ainsi trompé. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était heureux d'avoir tort. _

_._

_L'asiatique retourna s'assoir auprès de son ami et lui prit la main. Il devait lui annoncer la nouvelle. Peut-être cela l'aiderait-il à se réveiller. Peut-être que la réapparition de Lisbon ferait revenir Patrick Jane parmi eux. L'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre serait le meilleur des remèdes, il en était certain._

_._

_._

__ Jane j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Lisbon est en vie, elle n'est pas morte comme nous l'avion cru mais bien vivante. Elle était seulement amnésique et donc elle ne pouvait pas nous faire savoir où elle se trouvait. Mais maintenant tout lui est revenu et elle va bientôt rentrer à la maison. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire? Il faut que tu te réveil, elle va avoir besoin de toi et toi d'elle._

_._

_._

_Bien qu'il ne sache pas si son ami pouvait l'entendre, il continua de lui parler jusqu'à ce que l'heure des visites soient terminées._

_Il quitta ensuite l'hôpital et rentra chez lui retrouver Elise. Sa petite amie avait été d'une grande patience avec lui tous ces derniers mois et il lui en était très reconnaissant. Elle l'avait soutenue lorsqu'ils avaient appris la soit disant mort de l'agent Lisbon, elle l'avait consolé lorsque Jane avait fait son premier arrêt cardiaque. Elle avait toujours était présente et n'avait jamais rien demandé en retours. Il se devait de la remercier pour ça. Il avait vraiment beaucoup de chance d'avoir une femme comme elle auprès de lui._

_Cho arriva enfin devant son appartement, il glissa la clé dans la serrure et pénétra dans le hall d'entrée. Il y régnait un silence qui lui glaça le sang. Le sac et la veste d'Elise se trouvaient accrochés sur le porte manteau mais il n'y avait aucune trace de la jeune femme. Il avança jusqu'à salon et là il resta sans voix. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Madeleine Hightower se trouvait encore au bureau. Elle avait beaucoup de travail en retard et comptait bien se mettre à jour avant le lendemain. La nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre lui avait redonné le sourire qu'elle avait perdu presque un an plus tôt._

_La tentative de suicide de Patrick Jane l'avait beaucoup marqué, ainsi que la disparition de l'agent Lisbon._

_Lorsque les secours étaient arrivés chez la jeune femme après l'appel de son voisin indiquant des coups de feu, ils avaient découvert le consultant baignant dans son sang. Puis, en entrant dans la chambre, ils avaient vus sur le mur au-dessus de l'homme l'affreuse signature bien connus du publique. Cette marque qui vous glace le sang rien que d'en parler. Ce smiley, rouge sang fait justement avec du sang. Ils avaient pensés qu'il s'agissait du sang de l'homme qui se trouvait sur le sol. Ils se hâtèrent donc de le maintenir en vie et de le conduire le plus vite possible à l'hôpital. Là, il fut pris en charge par une équipe des urgences. Les ambulanciers étaient donc allés remplir leur rapport sur l'intervention. _

_C'est à ce moment-là que les agents du CBI étaient arrivés. Un groupe de trois personnes très inquiète au vus de l'expression de leur visage. Les secouristes étaient donc allé les voir afin d leur donner des nouvelles, du moins le peu qu'ils en savaient pour le moment. Un des agents, un asiatique, les avait remercié tandis qu'un autre, un grand brun, se chargé d'appeler ses supérieurs afin d'envoyer une équipe au domicile de leur patronne. Pendant ce temps là, le troisième agent, une jeune femme rousse, était au téléphone. Son visage se décomposait au fur et à mesure de sa conversation. Lorsqu'elle eu raccroché elle rejoignit ses collègues et leur fit part d'une nouvelle. Un sourire apparut sur le visage des deux hommes, bien vite remplacé par de l'inquiétude. Les trois agents retournèrent auprès des ambulanciers pour leur poser d'autres questions. Mais les réponses ne furent pas celles qu'ils attendaient. Le lendemain, on apprit que le sang sur le mur n'était pas celui de Patrick Jane mais celui de l'agent Teresa Lisbon. La jeune femme que tout le monde croyait morte dans un crash aérien._

_Il s'était avérer que Lisbon avait prit un autre avion suite à un appel en urgence auprès de son frère. C'était donc la raison pour laquelle son nom figurait sur la liste des passagers enregistrés pour le vol et que ses affaires se trouvaient dans l'avion. Après une courte enquête, les agents du CBI apprirent par un chauffeur de taxi, que la jeune femme était rentrée chez elle après son arrivé à Sacramento. L'homme leur signala également qu'elle avait l'air inquiète dans la voiture et qu'à plusieurs reprises elle avait demandé à ce que le chauffeur aille plus vite. Ce fut tous ce que l'homme avait pût leur apprendre._

_._

_Donc Lisbon se trouvait avec Jane dans la maison avant l'arrivée des secouristes et qu'elle avait disparue peu de temps après son arrivée. Red John avait encore frappé. Personne ne savait pourquoi il avait agit à ce moment précis et sur la jeune femme en particulier. Et personne ne savait où se trouvait son corps. Il ne fut retrouvé que quelques semaines plus tard._

_._

_La chef du CBI finit de classer ses dossiers, heureuse que toute cette histoire prenne enfin fin. L'agent Lisbon était bien en vie et son consultant ne tarderait pas à sortir du coma. Du moins c'est-ce qu'elle pensé et c'est la chose sur laquelle portaient toutes ses prières._

_Mais elle ne se doutait pas un instant que les choses ne se passeraient pas comme elles l'auraient dû et que bien des épreuves l'attendaient encore. Il lui faudrait toute la bonne volonté du monde et le soutien de sa famille pour affronter ce qui allait arriver. _

_._

_._

_**TBC…**_


	8. Chapter 8

Salut les amis, en ce jour de fête je me suis dis que je pourrais vous faire un petit cadeau et vous poster deux chapitres, donc les voilà.

Je m'excuse encore de ne pas poster plus souvent mais entre le boulot et le manque d'internet à la maison c'est pas évident, la clé 3G c'est bien mais le crédit par drôlement vite. De plus j'ai eu un accident au boulot qui m'a un peu fatiguée, surtout fait très peur et à présent une jolie marque orne mon cou. Rien de bien grave je vous rassure mais je suis rester presque une journée sans voix suite à ça et j'ai encore mal. 

.

Encore une fois, je remercie ceux qui continues de me suivre et je sais qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup mais pour vous je ne me décourage pas. 

Merci à R2F, Silhara et janeandteresa d'être toujours là.

.

Sans plus attendre, la suite qui j'espère vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jane entendait des voix autours de lui, il aurait voulut y répondre mais il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Toute la volonté qu'il y mettait n'était pas suffisante et il en était frustré. Il reconnaissait une de ces voix, celle de son ami depuis si longtemps, celle de celui qui l'avait soutenue tant de fois par le passé alors qu'il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Cette voix c'était celle de Cho. Depuis quelques jours il parvenait à entendre ce qu'il se passait autours de lui et il avait entendu l'agent lui parler de Lisbon. Rien que de penser à la jeune femme il avait envie de pleurer, cette femme qui était si importante pour lui et qu'il avait perdu à cause de lui comme toujours. Il avait insisté pour qu'elle aille voir sn frère et c'était en rentrant qu'elle avait eu cet accident qui lui avait couté la vie. Il n'était pas directement responsable mais il se sentait malgré tout coupable de sa mort. Comment pourrait-il vivre sans elle? Il avait déjà perdu sa première famille et il venait de perdre la seconde.**_

_**Mais ce que Cho venait de lui dire le laissa surpris, il ne pouvait pas avoir bien entendu, c'était impossible. Lisbon était morte, mais pourtant il était sure d'avoir entendu la jeune femme l'appeler juste avant qu'il n'appuis sur la détente de son arme de service. Surement un rêve, l'espoir que tout ceci ne soit pas réel. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'agir et c'Est-ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'aurait pas pu vivre une minute de plus dans un monde sans Teresa, c'était bien trop difficile. Alors pourquoi Cho lui disait-il que Lisbon était en vie? Pourquoi lui faire du mal en lui redonnant de l'espoir là où il ne pouvait pas y en avoir? Ils étaient amis et les amis ne se faisaient pas de mal comme ça. Mais plus il écoutait la voix de l'agent et plus il croyait à cette histoire, son cœur voulait y croire. Si la jeune femme était vraiment en vie et qu'elle avait besoin de lui, il devait faire l'effort de répondre présent. Elle avait toujours était là pour lui, il se devait d'être là pour elle.**_

_**Alors il tenté encore et toujours d'ouvrir les yeux.**_

_**Il repensa à la dernière soirée qu'ils avaient passée tous les deux, chez elle, comme d'habitude.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Flash back:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Jane se tenait sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine, observant Lisbon faire le repas du soir. Il aimait la regarder s'activer pour eux, faire les petites choses simples de la vie de couple tel un dîné en amoureux._

_Se sentant observé, la jeune femme se retourna et croisa le regard de son consultant. Elle lui sourit et se remit à la préparation du repas. Jane entra finalement dans la cuisine et la rejoignit. Il glissa ses mains autours de la taille de sa patronne et la serra contre lui, glissant son nez dans son cou. Lisbon laissa retomber la cuillère qu'elle tenait pour poser ses mains sur celle de l'homme et se laissa aller contre lui. Elle aimait tant être dans ses bras, le sentir contre elle, pouvoir le toucher, le respirer, profiter de sa présence et de toute son attention. Si on lui avait dit ça le jour où elle avait signé le papier d'embauche de celui qu'elle prenait alors pour un menteur et un manipulateur, elle aurait bien rie. Mais aujourd'hui elle devait bien admettre qu'elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Il avait réussis à lui faire réapprendre à aimer, à profiter des choses simples, à être heureuse tout simplement. Et en ce moment justement elle était heureuse, dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que la vie._

_Teresa se retourna et se retrouva face à deux yeux bleu océan qui lui faisaient toujours le même effet, rougir. Même après tant de temps elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient. Cet homme avait un tel pouvoir sur elle._

_._

_._

__ Tu rougie encore, lui glissa Jane à l'oreille._

_._

_._

_Lisbon frissonna de le sentir si proche d'elle. Elle aurait voulut être encore plus proche alors elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme qui y répondit immédiatement. Les mains remontèrent le long des corps dont la température augmentait à vue d'œil. Celles de la jeune femme allèrent se perdre dans les boucles blondes tellement douces de Jane tandis que celles de ce dernier remontaient le long de son dos. Ils se caressaient, se découvraient, s'aimaient._

_A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent mais restèrent l'un contre l'autre._

_._

_._

__ Le dîner va être froid._

__ Pas grave, je suis bien là._

__ Patrick, je me suis donnée du mal pour le faire alors tu va le manger._

_._

_._

_Et elle s'éloigna de lui à contre cœur. Mais le mentaliste n'en avait pas décidé ainsi, alors il lui attrapa le bras et la tira de nouveau dans ses bras. Elle rit à sa façon de faire et enroula ses bras autours de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois mais leurs mains se faufilèrent sous les vêtements. Le contacte de leur peaux les électrisa tous les deux. Ils reculèrent dans le salon et se dirigèrent vers le canapé, sans se lâcher toujours en s'embrassant. Les jambes de Lisbon percutèrent le rebord du divan et elle se laissa tomber dessus, aidant Jane à la suivre. Il se retrouva donc sur elle, les mains activaient à défère les boutons de son chemisier. Lisbon lui retira rapidement son gilet et commença à retirer sa chemise. Ils furent donc en peu de temps tors nu._

_Jane stoppa brusquement ses baisers, se relevant sous le regard intrigué de sa compagne. Il attrapa sa chemise et le remis sur lui, ainsi que son gilet. Lisbon le regardait faire, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait._

_Une fois qu'il fut rhabillé, Jane releva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé. En voyant la tristesse dans son regard, il fut pris de remords. Il s'assit donc à côté d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. D'un mouvement sec, la jeune femme se dégagea de lui et s'éloigna autant qu'elle le put. Mais cela ne suffit pas au consultant pour battre en retraite, bien au contraire. Alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos, il se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa tête sur son épaule._

_._

_._

__ Teresa, ne fais pas cette tête voyons._

__ Laisse moi tranquille._

__ Laisse moi t'expliquer avant de me repousser._

__ Te repousser? Non mais je rêve c'est qui qui viens de repousser l'autre à l'instant?_

__ Je vois. Bon écoute, d'une je ne t'ai pas repoussé et de deux je vais t'expliqué la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas voulus aller plus loin._

_._

_._

_La jeune femme se retourna vers lui et s'assis en tailleur, attendant les fameuses explications qui n'allaient pas tarder. Elles avaient intérêt à être sacrément bonnes car là il l'avait blessé. Elle allait lui donner une chose qu'elle ne donnait pas aussi facilement à un homme, le passé refaisant surface à chaque fois qu'elle se laissé aller. Mais là elle se sentait prête à tenter l'expérience, avec lui elle savait qu'elle était en confiance et qu'il chasserait les démons du passé. Mais à présent elle avait des doutes et toutes ses peurs revenaient envahirent sa mémoire, faisant défiler des images horrible qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulut revoir._

_._

_._

__ Si je n'ai pas voulut aller plus loin avec toi, ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'aime pas, au contraire, je t'aime, de tout mon cœur._

_._

_._

_Lisbon resta sans voix face à une telle déclaration. Patrick Jane l'aimait, c'était incroyable. Bon d'accord ils étaient ensemble, ils étaient un couple et dans tous les couples il y a de l'amour. Mais ils n'en avaient jamais parlé avant ce soir. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il le lui dirait un jour et pourtant il venait de le faire. Mais alors pourquoi stopper là s'il l'aimait?_

_._

_._

__ Je sais que tu te demande pourquoi je me suis arrêté là si je t'aime n'est-ce pas? Et bien en fait, c'est que …. Enfin je…._

__ Tu ne trouve pas tes mots on dirait._

__ Ca va te moque pas de moi. Ce n'est pas facile à dire._

__ Alors je vais t'aider._

__ Et comment? Tu lis dans les pensées toi aussi?_

__ Non mais je crois savoir ce que tu as. Tu m'aime, et sache que je t'aime aussi. Mais ce que nous allions faire est un grand pas pour notre couple et tu 'es pas encore prêt, tu as peur de tes sentiments et surtout tu as peur de t'attacher encore plus à moi par la suite et me mettre en danger à cause de Red John._

__ …_

__ Et moi je vais te dire, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. Je suis flic et je sais me défendre._

__ Mais tu ne pourras rien contre lui._

__ Je pourrais me défendre car je ne serais pas seule, tu seras là avec moi, parce que nous sommes un couple et que nous nous aimons. Et maintenant sache une chose toi aussi, et ce n'est pas facile à dire alors je ne veux pas de commentaires avant que j'ai finis._

__ Je t'écoute._

__ bon, voilà. Toute ma vie j'ai eu du mal avec les hommes, je n'arrivais pas à m'ouvrir et surtout je 'arrivais pas à aller aussi loin avec un homme. Mais toi, tu m'as permis de reprendre confiance en moi, et j'étais prête à aller jusqu'au bout. Mais si toi tu n'es pas prêt alors il n'y a pas de problème, nous prendrons tous notre temps._

__ Pourquoi as-tu peur?_

__ Je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment._

__ Je comprends, ça aussi ça viendra le moment voulut._

_._

_._

_Elle lui sourit et alla se lover dans ses bras, qu'il referma sur elle dans une tendre étreinte pleine d'amour. Finalement, ils ne mangèrent pas et montèrent se coucher dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

_._

_._

**Fin du Flash Back**

**.**

**.**

En repensant à tous ça, Jane trouva la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Teresa avait besoin de lui, et ce n'est pas dans le coma qu'il parviendra à l'aider.

.

.

.

.

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Et comme promis, un autre chapitre afin de me faire pardonner pour l'attente et, surtout pour vous souhaiter un très Joyeux Noël.**_

_**Passez tous de bonnes fêtes.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

.

.

.

.

Cho avança lentement dans la pièce, ne voulant pas laisser de traces de son passage sur le sol de peur d'abimer ce qui s'y trouvée. La lumière tamisée donnait un tout autre aspect à son appartement. Plus loin, la table dressée fièrement par sa compagne était illuminée par des bougies. Puis, entra dans la pièce la jeune femme, tout de noir vêtue dans une magnifique robe dont le décolletée laisser voir la naissance de ses seins. Elle lui sourit et il fit de même. Il la rejoignit en deux enjambés. Il l'embrassa tendrement et la serrât dans ses bras. Il ne la savait pas si romantique et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

.

.

_ En quel honneur?

_ Pour l'homme de ma vie qui n'a pas hésité à donner tous le temps qu'il pouvait a un ami dans le besoin

_ Tu sais que je t'aime toi?

_ Je t'aime aussi Kimball et je voulais te faire une surprise avec cette soirée en tete à tete.

_ Merci beaucoup.

.

.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois puis se dirigèrent vers la table ou ils prirent place. Cho servit les verres de vins et ils trinquèrent à leur amour et à leur couple.

Ils mangèrent tout en se lançant des regards plein de tendresse. Jamais Cho n'avait passe un aussi agréable moment en compagnie d'une femme. Il était à la fois fière et heureux d'avoir rencontré Elise et il comptait bien la remercier comme il se doit. Mais avant il avait une annonce à lui faire, une annonce qui allait redonner le sourire a la jeune femme, sans aucuns doutes. Il se leva alors de table et l'invita à en faire de même. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et la serra fort contre lui. Etreinte a laquelle la jeune femme répondit volontiers. Puis il se recula et prit une grande inspiration.

.

.

_ J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

_ C'est grave?

_ Non mais tu vas être heureuse, crois moi

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Voila, j'ai reçus un appel de Hightower et j'ai eu la joie d'apprendre que Lisbon est en vie, quelque part en Arizona.

_ Quoi? Mais je croyais qu'elle….. Enfin que… le tueur avait…..

_ Il faut croire que non.

_ Alors pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas donné de nouvelles avant?

_ Elle était amnésique et la mémoire ne lui ai revenue que très récemment.

_ Mon dieu, mais c'est merveilleux. Sais-tu ce qu'il lui ai arrivée?

_ Pas encore mais bientôt je le saurais. Elle va être ramenée ici par des agents de police locaux et dans le plus grand secret pour sa propre sécurité. Red John ne doit pas savoir ou elle se trouve, il pourrait vouloir finir ce qu'il a commençait et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de la perdre encore.

_ Quand rentre-t-elle?

_ D'ici quelques jours, pour le moment elle se trouve à l'hôpital mais tout va bien, seulement un malaise du a un choc émotionnel.

_ Je suis tellement heureuse de l'apprendre.

.

.

Le couple s'embrassa, heureux du prochain retour de l'agent Lisbon. Il ne manquait plus que Jane se réveil pour que leur bonheur soit complet. Mais Cho ne se faisait pas trop de soucies de ce cote la, après avoir apprit que sa patronne était envie il en avait fait part a son ami et il se doutait que des lors, ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours avant que le mentaliste revienne parmi eux. Contrairement à ce que disaient les médecins, il savait que seule la présence de la jeune femme pourrait aider son ami à se réveiller. Il avait confiance en les sentiments des ses deux amis. Ils avaient tellement souffert dans leur vie, et malgré ca ils s'étaient trouves, s'étaient aider et aimée. L'amour peut faire bien des choses que la médecine ne pouvait soupçonner.

.

.

.

.

Jane avait ouvert les yeux. La lumière intense lui fit les refermer aussitôt. Trop longtemps dans le noir, il devait se donner du temps pour s'acclimater. Il refit une tentative en plissant les yeux et pu distinguer des formes autours de lui. Sa vision était floue mais bien la. Il ne tarderait pas à y voir de nouveau parfaitement. Cho lui avait annonçait que Lisbon était en vie, il n'arrivait toujours pas a y croire.

Il se rappelait de ce jour ou il avait apprit sa mort. Il avait crut que le monde s'écroulait autours de lui, qu'un gouffre s'était ouvert dans son cœur, emportant tout le bonheur qu'il avait vécut avec la jeune femme. Il s'était revus après la découverte des corps de sa femme et de sa fille. La peine, la rage, l'envie de les rejoindre. A l'époque il avait faillit se donner la mort, tant sa culpabilité était grande. Apres tout c'était de sa faute si elles étaient mortes. Mais des gens l'avaient aidé à surmonter tout ca. Il avait alors décidé de se venger, et c'Est-ce sentiment de colère qui lui avait permis d'avancer encore dans la vie, chaque jour. L'envie de détruire celui qui l'avait détruit. Puis, une femme était entrée dans son monde de colère et de haine, une femme au passé tout aussi triste que le sien. Et il s'était surprit a vouloir aider cette femme a reprendre gout a la vie, a profiter de chaque jour et a réapprendre a aimer. Il ne se doutait pas a ce moment-la qu'il allait en tomber amoureux, et pourtant.

Il avait vécus tant de choses avec elle, des bonnes et des moins bonnes. Et, sans même y faire attention, ils étaient devenus proche l'un de l'autre, au point de ne plus pouvoir se passer de la présence de l'autre.

Lisbon avait finis par le convertir à l'amour. Et il lui en était reconnaissant. Il profitait d'elle et de tous ce qu'il lui apportait de positif dans la vie. Seulement voila, il était maudis et tout ces bons moments ne pouvaient pas durer toute la vie. Le destin en avait décidé autrement et il l'avait perdu elle aussi. Cette fois, il savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas et avait préférer mettre fin a sa souffrance. Par un curieux hasard, il était encore en vie. Il avait entendu ses amis durant son coma, mais parfois des rêves venaient le hanter, des rêves si réalistes qu'ils avaient faillit le tuer. A chaque fois il s'agissait de Lisbon et à chaque fois la jeune femme trouvait la mort de façon tragique. Tous ces rêves, ils ne pouvaient plus les supporter. C'Était comme s'il revivait jour après jour, le drame qui l'avait détruit une fois de plus.

Mais un rayon de soleil était apparut dans la tempête de son cœur, ce rayon apportait par son ami le plus proche, un ami qui ne l'avait pas abandonne tout le temps de son coma. Un ami qui avait répondu présent, au détriment de sa propre vie. Et grâce a cet ami, il se trouvait le courage de revenir parmi les vivants. Il avait une nouvelle mission, plus important encore que la vengeance. Il devait aider celle qui l'avait réconcilié avec le bonheur et pour ca il devrait faire des efforts rapidement. Il fallait qu'il puisse de nouveau être autonome, pouvoir marcher, parler, bouger seul. Ce serait un travail difficile et long mais il le ferait, pour elle, pour lui, pour eux.

.

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre pour les soins du soir lorsqu'elle remarque que le patient avait ouvert les yeux. Elle courut dans le couloir a la recherche du médecin afin qu'il vienne au plus vite. C'Était un miracle pour elle, cet homme était bénie par dieu, et le tout puissant avait surement une mission pour lui, sinon il ne lui aurait pas permit de revenir après tout ce temps dans le silence et la nuit.

Le médecin arriva et fut surprit de constater que son patient le fixait. C'Était la première fois depuis presque un an qu'il pouvait voir ses yeux si pleins de vie. Il était heureux pour lui, il n'y croyait plus et voila que son patient lui redonnait espoir.

Il lui fit subir divers examens afin d'avoir la certitude que tout allé bien et qu'il n'avait pas de séquelles dues à son coma prolongé. Il devrait faire des séances de rééducation et rester encore un certain temps à l'hôpital mais il allait s'en sortir.

Jane regarda attentivement autours de lui mais il ne vit personne de son équipe, pas même Cho, bien que l'infirmière lui ai confirmé qu'il était venus tous les jours depuis qu'il était ici.

.

.

_ Je…..

_ N'essayez pas de parler monsieur Jane, il cous faudra du temps avant de pouvoir le faire, laisser le temps à vos cordes vocales de se réhabituer. Je vais vous donnez de l'eau et ça ira mieux.

.

.

Jane remercia l'infirmière d'un regard et celle-ci lui fit un sourire. Elle l'aida à boire en lui tenant le verre d'une main et en maintenant sa tête de l'autre. Puis elle reposa le verre sur la table de chevet et laissa le mentaliste se reposer. Mais elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un grand sourire, accompagné d'une visiteuse. Celle-ci entra dans la chambre et se précipita vers l'homme qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

.

.

_ Patrick oh mon dieu comme tu m'as manqué.

.

.

.

.

**TBC…..**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Salut à tous, alors pour commencer, je vous souhaite à tous une TRES BONNE ANNEE. J'espère que vous avez tous passé de supers fêtes de fin d'années, moi j'ai bossé pour Noël comme chaque année, mais j'ai passé un super réveillon ensuite avec mon père et mon frère.**_

_**Et pour le nouvel an, on s'est offert le résto, c'était super, ensuite petite viré au Pub, super ambiance, les Irlandais savent faire la fête.**_

_**Enfin voilà quoi.**_

_**Je vous poste le chapitre 10 de ma fic et vous préviens que je viens à l'instant de la finir, elle comporte é' chapitres.**_

_**Mais il y aura surement une suite si vous le désirez, même si vous ne voulez pas, c'est pour faire plaisir à mon binôme qui aime les fin heureuses.**_

_**Alors voilà, en passant je voulais remercier tout ceux qi continus de me lire et qui me laissent des commentaires.**_

_**Et sans plus attendre, la suite.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

.

.

.

La jeune femme se trouvait à présent assise sur le bord du lit, une main tenant celle de Jane et l'autre passant inlassablement dans ses boucles blondes. Le pauvre homme ne pouvait pas faire un geste, rien et pourtant il aurait tant voulut pourvoir bouger à cet instant, pouvoir être maitre de son corps. Mais c'était encore trop tôt alors il ne faisait rien, il se laissé faire et attendait sagement que le temps passe et que son corps se réveille.

La jeune femme se lassa bien vite du manque de conversation du patient, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne lui parlait pas, pourquoi il ne la prenait pas dans ses bras, elle en avait rêvé depuis si longtemps, elle avait tant prié pour qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux et qu'ils puissent être de nouveau ensemble. Car malgré les mois passés, elle l'aimait toujours et même encore plus qu'avant. Elle avait bien l'intention de reprendre une place dans son cœur, d'autant que la seule personne qui aurait pu se mettre entre eux n'était plus là maintenant. Et elle se félicitait de pouvoir agir en toute tranquillité. Elle avait eu une bonne idée pour une fois et elle avait eu une aide précieuse pour son plan.

Alors elle contempla le mentaliste et évaluant toutes les chances qu'elle avait de réussir ce qu'elle avait entreprit. Il ne pouvait pas parler? Tant mieux finalement, elle pourrait ainsi agir sans qu'il ne révèle quoi que ce soit autours de lui. Et le temps qu'il puisse à nouveau communiquer ils serraient bien loin de tout et de tous et là, il serait trop tard pour lui, elle en aura fait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle savait exactement comment le faire tomber amoureux d'elle, rien de plus facile. Elle était aussi manipulatrice que lui et il ne verrait rien venir.

.

Kristina se leva du lit, marcha de long en large dans la pièce puis sortit un téléphone portable de sa poche. Elle devait s'assurer que tout se passait comme prévu, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur à force de l'avoir composé et attendit que son interlocuteur décroche. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps qu'elle entendit une voix. Elle sourit intérieurement.

.

.

_ Tous se passe comme prévu?

_ Pas exactement.

_ Comment ça?

_ Elle s'est enfuit.

_ Quoi? Comment? Quand?

_ Il y a seulement une journée mais je vais bientôt la rattraper. Ce n'est qu'une question d'heure.

_ Bon, ok, mais il faut le faire et vite, je ne veux pas qu'elle puisse revenir.

_ Comment le pourrait-elle? Elle ne se souvient même pas de son nom, on ne risque rien.

_ Tu t'es occupé de Dylan?

_ Il ne sera plus un problème pour nous.

_ Bien, bon je dois te laisser.

.

.

Sur-ce elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Jane. L'homme ne se doutait de rien pour le moment et il fallait que ça continue ainsi. Elle alla le rejoindre et se pencha au-dessus de lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Jane ferma les yeux et se contenta de subir ce que la jeune femme faisait. Kristina sortie alors une seringue de sa poche et s'approcha de la perfusion. Elle planta l'aiguille dans le tuyau et laissa le liquide rejoindre le médicament. Elle rangea ensuite l'objet dans sa poche et sourit au mentalise qui la regardait sans comprendre. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et sortit de la chambre.

.

Jane n'avait pas tout comprit à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourquoi Kristina agissait-elle comme s'ils étaient ensemble? Qui était la personne avec laquelle elle avait parlé au téléphone? Et qui était la personne qui ne devait absolument pas revenir? Et surtout qu'avait-elle mis dans sa perfusion? C'était ça qu'il voulait savoir en premier.

Soudain, il commença à se sentir mal, il avait la tête qui tournait, il sentait son corps le faire souffrir, comme s'il brulait de l'intérieur, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile et il se sentait partir petit à petit. Il voulut appeler une infirmière mais ses cordes vocales n'étant plus habituées à fonctionner, il ne put le faire. Il tenta alors de bouger son bras jusqu'au bouton d'appel mais là encore ce fut impossible. Ses yeux se fermaient seuls, bien qu'il se forçait à les maintenir ouvert. Il finit par sombrer dans le néant, entendant juste avant les bips des machines s'affoler à côté de lui.

.

.

L'infirmière de garde lisait un magasine people, très absorbé par l'article concernant Jennifer Aniston et sa nouvelle conquête masculine. Elle se disait que vraiment les stars agissaient de drôles de façon, surement à cause de l'argent et la gloire qui leur montait à la tête. Elle s'apprêtait à donner son avis sur la question à sa collègue lorsque le voyant d'alerte médicale de la chambre deux cent vingt se mit à clignoter. Elle jeta son magasine sans plus de cérémonie et se leva d'un bon, alertant au passage le plus d'infirmiers possible et lança un appel au médecin de garde. Le groupe arriva dans la chambre de Jane en un temps record. Ils étaient habitués aux arrêts cardiaques de ce dernier alors ils avaient déjà avec eux le nécessaire de réanimation. Ils tentèrent durant de longues minutes de le maintenir en vie, lui injectant divers produits mais rien n'y fit. Lorsque le médecin arrivant il n'eu rien d'autre à faire que d'annoncer l'heure du décès.

Le personnel médicale rangea tous ce qu'ils avaient apportés, puis quittèrent la chambre, au moment même où les amis de Jane arrivaient.

.

Rigsby et Van Pelt venaient de finir de travailler lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de rendre visite à leur ami. Ils arrivaient donc à l'hôpital lorsqu'il avaient entendus l'appel aux haut-parleurs et avaient vite compris qu'il s'agissait de Jane. Cho leur avait expliqué que Jane avait fait un nouveau malaise cardiaque et que le médecin était inquiet. En arrivant devant la chambre, ils n'eurent pas besoin d'y entrer pour comprendre. C'était trop tard, le mentaliste n'avait pas survécus à son nouveau malaise. Grace se jeta dans les bras de Rigsby et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps tandis que ce dernier tentait de la réconforter en retenant les siennes. Ils venaient de perdre un autre ami au moment même où ils retrouvaient leur patronne. Le monde était vraiment injuste, pourquoi les faire autant souffrir? Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter cela?

Le couple alla s'assoir sur les sièges dans le couloir, le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions. Il fallut bein une demi heure pour que les sanglots de la jeune femme s'estompent. Puis, elle se tourna vers son compagnon et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

.

.

_ Il faut prévenir Cho, il doit savoir pour Jane.

_ Le pauvre, il venait juste de lui dire que Lisbon était en vie et il était sure que ça aiderait Jane à se réveiller.

_ Finalement on aura espéré pour rien.

.

.

L'infirmière qui passait à côté d'eux à ce moment-là entendit ce que venait de dire la jeune agent. Alors ils n'étaient pas au courant du réveil de leur ami? Il fallait qu'elle leur dise. Elle alla ranger le matériel qu'elle avait dans les mains dans le local prévu à cet effet et repartait dans leur direction quand elle sentit un bras la tirer en arrière et une main se poser sur sa bouche. Elle put rien faire qu'elle reçus un coup derrière la nuque et tomba au sol, inconsciente.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le corps de Jane était amené à la morgue de l'hôpital en attendant que les derniers détails pour son enterrement soient réglés. Ses amis s'en chargeraient, mais pour le moment, ils avaient besoin de temps pour se remettre.

Le médecin légiste allait mettre Jane dans un des tiroirs lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose qui e lui sembla pas normal. Il se pencha et observa attentivement le corps.

.

.

_ C'est pas possible, il faut que je prévienne le médecin.

.

.

Il courut jusqu'au téléphone, attrapa le combiné mais il n'eut pas le temps de composer le numéro qu'il sentit une piqûre dans son coup. Puis il s'effondra lui aussi, inconscient tandis que son assaillant se dirigeait vers le corps du mentalist.

.

.

_ A nous deux Patrick.

.

.

.

.

TBC….


	11. Chapter 11

_**Merci à tous ceux qui continue de me suivre malgré le temps qu'il y a entre chaque poste. Et oui, je n'ai toujours pas internet et je commence à péter les plombs, mais pas le choix faut faire avec.**_

_**Voici la suite.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Sweety**_

_**

* * *

.  
**_

.

Lisbon se trouvait encore à l'hôpital. Elle attendait que l'officier de police qui l'avait aidé jusqu'à présent, Matt Curtis, arrive avec des nouvelles. En effet, la veille il lui avait dit qu'il contacterait ses amis et son bureau, le CBI, pour leur annoncer qu'elle était en vie. Elle avait hâte de les revoir, maintenant que les souvenirs étaient revenus. Elle se rappelait de toutes les enquêtes qu'ils avaient mené ensemble, les bons comme les mauvais moments. Et surtout elle se rappelait de Jane, Patrick Jane, cet homme exaspérant, gamin au possible et pourtant si important pour elle. C'Était lui qu'elle voulait revoir surtout, il lui manquait tant. Mais tout en pensant à lui, une image s'imposa à son esprit, Jane sur le sol de sa chambre, couvert de sang, agonisant dans ses bras. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, la tristesse envahie son cœur et elle se laissa aller à pleurer. C'était le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait de l'homme qu'elle aimait, la dernière image de celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Et cette image la hantait à présent, elle en venait même à regretter de s'être souvenus de sa vie. Au moins avant elle ne savait rien et elle n'était donc pas triste. Mais maintenant elle ne pouvait plus empêcher les souvenirs de l'envahirent, les images de défiler dans sa tête, les sourires de Jane, seulement destiné à elle et elle seule. Ses yeux bleus qui pouvaient la rendre si nerveuse parfois et la faire rougir de gêne. Tous cela elle ne pourrait plus le revivre.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur l'officier Curtis. La voyant dans cet état, il s'approcha vivement du lit et se pencha vers elle. Il lui releva la tête avec la main, doucement, délicatement comme s'il avait peur de la briser. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et silencieusement, rien qu'avec les yeux, il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

Térésa le fixa un moment et tenta, entre deux sanglots de lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait.

.

.

_ Jane…. Il est mort…. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était…. Il avait….

_ Ne pleurez plus, je n'aime pas vous voir comme ça.

_ Mais j'ai perdus l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde, jamais je ne pourrais…..

_ Non vous ne l'avez pas perdu, il est toujours en vie.

_ Comment? Ce n'est pas possible… il….

_ Il a survécus à sa blessure, il est dans le coma depuis tout ce temps mais il est en vie.

.

.

A ces mots, le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle avait du mal à y croire mais elle était heureuse. Jane n'était pas mort, il était encore en vie et elle allait le revoir. Cet homme ne savait pas à quel point il elle pouvait être heureuse à cet instant.

Elle le regarda alors et afficha un sourire radieux, que le policier lui rendit. lui-même était heureux. Il avait redonné le sourire à cette jeune femme qui avait déjà bien souffert, rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Il entreprit alors de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il avait apprit en appelant le CBI la veille au soir. Ainsi, Lisbon apprit que Cho avait prit la tête de l'unité, Rigsby et Van Pelt s'étaient remit ensemble, contre l'avis de Hightower, mais celle-ci avait finalement cédé, sachant à quel point ses agents avaient souffert au cours de l'année qui s'était écoulée. Leur mariage était même prévu pour le mois à venir. Tant de choses avaient changé depuis qu'elle était partis, dans le bon côté bien sure. Ses deux amis avaient enfin trouvé le bonheur l'un auprès de l'autre, qu'elle chose merveilleuse que l'amour, ça vous change la vie, elle en savait quelque chose.

Avant de rencontrer Jane, elle ne croyait pas à l'amour, à toutes ces choses que l'on peut faire lorsque l'on aime une personne mais finalement elle avait appris que c'était possible. On pouvait parfaitement aimer une personne au-delà de tout, allant même jusqu'à risquer sa propre vie pour elle, être prêt à tous les sacrifices, toutes les actions pourvus que cette personne soit heureuse. Elle-même avait été confrontée à cette situation.

.

**Flash-back**

_Teresa Lisbon se trouvait encore au bureau, il était tard et elle ne rêvé que d'une seule chose, rentrer chez elle et prendre un bon bain relaxant. Mais elle avait encore un dossier à terminé avant de prendre congé de son bureau. Elle se dépêcha donc de finir puis mit de l'ordre dans la pièce avant de partir. Just avant de se rendre à l'ascenseur, elle remarqua que Jane se trouvait encore sur son divan, comme tous les soirs. Elle était triste pour lui, il semblait si triste qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher de lui. Elle s'accroupit devant le canapé et approcha sa main du visage du beau consultant. Celui-ci avait surement sentit sa présence car, avant que la main de la jeune femme atteigne son visage, il la captura dans la sienne. Teresa sursauta et Jane ouvrit les yeux. Ils se trouvaient proche, très proche, trop proche pour leur propre bien. Leurs regards se noyèrent l'un dans l'autre et Jane fit retomber sa main sur son ventre, ne lâchant pas celle de la jeune femme. Lisbon était troublée par ce qui se passé, elle lisait tellement de choses dans les yeux de cet homme, tellement de tristesse, mais autre chose aussi qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. Ses yeux bleus la faisaient rougir et, en temps normal elle n'aurait pas aimé ça, mais à l'instant pour une obscure raison elle n'en demandait pas moins. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs doigts se croisèrent, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autres. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, d'abord doucement, un simple frôlement, puis le baiser s'intensifia et la main libre de Lisbon vint se poser sur la joue du mentaliste qui, de son autre main, approcha la tête de la jeune femme de lui d'une pression derrière la nuque. Lisbon se retrouva presque sur son collègue, elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre de façon anarchique, tout comme le sein d'ailleurs. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, se souriant. Ils se redressèrent mais restèrent l'un contre l'autre. Ce fut Jane qui rompit le silence._

.

.

__ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je suis désolé._

__ Je ne le suis pas moi._

__ Pardon?_

__ Je disais je ne suis pas désolée de ce qui vient de se passer, ça faisait longtemps que j'e avais envie._

.

.

_Suite à cette révélation, n'obtenant pas de réponse de son consultant, la jeune femme se leva et partit. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il réagisse, qu'il dise que lui aussi ou alors qu'il lui demande de ne plus jamais y penser, mais rien, pas un mot. Elle était triste, elle avait tellement aimé cette sensation de bien-être contre lui. Mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas de Jane. _

_Elle rentra chez elle, le cœur lourd. Mais en arrivant, elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'ne main se posa sur sa bouche et son nez et une étrange odeur se répandit autours d'elle, la faisant sombrer dans le néant._

_Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, humide et froide. Elle ne savait pas où elle était ni qui l'avait emmené ici mais en revanche elle savait que ce n'était pas pour prendre le thé. Elle repensa alors à Jane, à la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, à ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Elle voulait pouvoir en échanger d'autres avec lui, elle voulait pouvoir vivre quelque chose avec lui. Elle devait sortir de là et ainsi pouvoir lui parler, lui faire comprendre qu'il était important pour elle._

_Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, puis une voix se fit entendre. Cette voix lui glaça le sang et des sueurs froides la parcoururent. Une personne entra dans la pièce où elle se trouvait. Elle le regarda et son cœur manqua de flancher en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Elle ne voyait pas son visage mais elle savait qui il était grâce à la description qu'en avait fait Jane quelques mois plus tôt. L'homme se rapprocha d'elle, passa sa main sur sa joue pour s'arrêter dans ses cheveux qu'il tira d'un coup sec en arrière, obligeant la jeune femme à relever les yeux vers lui._

.

.

__ Patrick a vraiment bon gout e matière de femme, dommage qu'il doive vous dire adieu à vous aussi._

.

.

_Puis il la relâcha et quitta la pièce, la laissant de nouveau seule dans le noir. Elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux, elle d'habitude si forte se sentait à présent démunie et vulnérable. Son attachement à Patrick Jane allait causer leur perte à tous les deux._

.

.

.

**TBC….**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Salut à vous cher lecteurs, je m'excuse pour l'irrégularité de mes postes, c'est pas toujours facile sans internet et de plus j'écris beaucoup de fics en ce moment donc, je pense pas toujours à poster. Je vais essayer de vous poster un chapitre tous les deux ou trois jours.**_

_**Je remercie **__**Silhara**__** et **__**janeandteresa**__** pour les commentaires, les filles ça fait plaisir de voir que vous ne m'avez pas oublié. **_

_**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Lisbon regarda autours d'elle, espérant trouver quelque chose qui lui permettrait de se détacher et de fuir, mais hélas elle ne vit rien de bien potable. Les seules choses présente dans la pièce étaient la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise, une couverture bouffée par les mites un peu plus loin sur le sol et un vieux journal posé sur la couverture. La jeune femme fit glisser la chaise sur le sol, par à-coup se rapprochant ainsi du bout de tissus. La première page du journal apparut alors et Lisbon resta figé sur place. Il remontait à sept ans en arrière et la première page parlait du meurtre sanglant d'Angéla et Charlotte Jane par le tueur en série Red John. Une larme coula sur sa joue en pensant à son consultant. Elle savait qu'il allait tout faire pour la retrouver et accomplir sa vengeance et elle ne serait pas en mesure de l'en empêcher. Il allait risquer sa vie, soit il accomplirait l'acte qu'il s'était promit, c'est-à-dire tuer son ennemi, soit il allait y laisser sa vie. Dans les deux cas elle allait souffrir. Elle ne le voulait pas mais que pouvait-elle faire? _

_.  
_

_Les minutes, puis les heures passèrent durant lesquelles la jeune femme réfléchissait à toutes les options qui se présentaient à elle, c'est-à-dire aucunes à part celle de regarder l'homme qu'elle aimait mettre fin à sa vie, ou à sa liberté. Elle savait que Jane ne laisserait pas passer cette occasion, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment et il allait enfin avoir la chance de se venger._

_La jeune femme fut tiré de ses pensées par du bruit provenant de l'autre côté de la maison, des pas précipités, des voix étouffées, des objets qui tombent. Lisbon tenta de bouger un peu plus sur sa chaise, elle gesticulait dans tous les sens, tirant un maximum sur ses liens qui finirent par céder. Elle se leva de sa chaise, courut jusqu'à la porte, mais avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de poser la main sur la poignet, le morceau de bois vola en éclat, l'obligeant à reculer. Deux corps se retrouvèrent dans la pièce, à ses pieds et elle n'eu aucun mal à reconnaitre son consultant, aux prises de son pire ennemi. Elle hurla son nom, voulant attirer l'attention du tueur pour laisser le temps à Jane de se dégager._

_._

_.  
_

__ JANE!_

_._

_.  
_

_Le mentaliste leva la tête, en même temps que Red John et la jeune agent en profita pour frapper le tueur avec la chaise. Celui-ci s'effondra devant elle, laissant Jane assis sur le sol. Lisbon se rapprocha de lui et lui présenta sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Il accepta et, une fois debout face à elle, il l'attira contre lui et plongea son visage dans la chevelure brune de la jeune femme qui resserra ses bras autours de son ami. Ils savouraient cet instant de bonheur, celui de retrouver un être aimé, de ne pas le pleurer comme ils y avaient tous deux pensé. Lisbon se mit sur la pointe des pieds et alla déposer un baiser sur la joue de son consultant, le laissant surprit de ce geste. Il repensa alors à tous ce qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il avait apprit que sa patronne était retenue par son pire ennemi et il en vint à la conclusion qu'il y avait plus qu'une grande amitié entre eux. Il l'aimait, même si le fait de penser ça lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Il aimait encore et aimerait toujours sa femme mais i avait aussi des sentiments très fort pour la jeune femme brune qui se trouvait actuellement dans ses bras. Ils se sourirent puis Jane se pencha vers elle, lentement très lentement, lui laissant toute possibilité de fuite si elle le désirait. Ses yeux bleus se plongèrent dans ceux émeraude de la jeune femme et il s'approcha encore. Il posa une main sur sa joue, la caressant, laissant les frissons l'envahirent. Lisbon frissonnait tout autant que lui, et elle déposa sa main sur celle de son consultant, le guidant dans ses mouvements. Elle lui sourit puis déposa ses lèvres dans la paume de la main de Jane. Il ferma les yeux au contacte des lèvres douces de la jeune femme et allait lui faire subir la même torture lorsque les yeux de cette dernière changèrent. Il la regarda, puis la sentit tomber en arrière. Il l'attrapa avec ses deux mains dans son dos et l'aida à s'allonger sur le sol. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua que Red John ne se trouvait plus dans la pièce et qu'il était seul avec Lisbon. Il dégagea ses mains de sous la jeune femme et vit le rouge qui les recouvrait._

_._

_.  
_

__ Oh mon dieu, non._

__ Ja…. Jane…._

__ Ca va aller Lisbon. Je vais appeler du secours._

__ Je ne sens plus mes jambes Jane._

__ C'est rien, ça va revenir._

_._

_.  
_

_Alors que le consultant se levait, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce, cherchant à savoir quoi faire, Lisbon ne le quittait pas des yeux, bien qu'elle commençait à se sentir partir. Elle se sentait de plus en plus engourdie, elle avait chaud, la sueur se répandait sur son doux visage et la douleur, auparavant si intense, avait presque disparut. Elle s'en inquiéta, ça ne présagé rie de bon. Soudain, elle vit Jane se diriger vers la porte de la pièce, prêt à sortir._

_La peur l'envahis rapidement, sournoisement, ne lui lassant pas le choix. Pas la peur de mourir, mais la peur de voir Jane partir, la laisser seule se vider de son sang dans cette cave immonde. La vue de la jeune femme dans cet état devait lui rappeler de très mauvais souvenirs et il voulait surement les fuir. Lisbon gesticula sur le sol au moment où Jane quittait la cave. Lors il partait, il l'abandonnait, elle qui l'aimait plus que tout. Elle regretta alors de s'être laissé aller à ce sentiment car à chaque fois elle était rejeté et en souffrait. Au moins cette fois elle n'en souffrirait pas longtemps puisqu'elle allait mourir. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant que la mort fasse son œuvre lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur sa carotide, une main tremblante. Elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa deux perles bleues._

_._

_.  
_

__ Jane… ne me laissez pas s'il vous plaît._

__ Jamais vous m'entendez, jamais je ne vous laisserez._

__ Vous me le promettez? _

__ Je préfèrerais mourir que de devoir vous abandonner._

__ Jane je …._

_._

_.  
_

_Elle voulait lui avouer à quel point elle l'aimait, à quel point il était important pour elle et à quel point sa vie serait vide sans lui. Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps, la douleur se réveilla à elle, lui arrachant un hurlement. Jane la serra contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux, les joues, les bras. Lui murmurant des mots doux pour l'aider à tenir le coup._

_._

_.  
_

__ J'ai appelais de l'aide, Cho ne devrais pas tarder à arriver, tenez bon._

__ Red….. John….._

__ Partis._

__ Je …. Suis… dés…._

__ Ce n'est pas votre faute, et puis je finirais par le retrouver. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser._

__ Mais votre…_

__ Aucune importance si à la fin je me retrouve seul. Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous êtes importante pour moi._

__ Jane…._

__ Non Lisbon, laissez moi finir tant que j'en ai le courage._

_._

_.  
_

_La jeune femme ne dit plus rien, mais une violente douleur irradia dans tout son dos. Elle serra les point enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair du bras de Jane qui se contenta de plisser les yeux, souffrant en mêle temps qu'elle, souffrant pour elle. Si elle en était là aujourd'hui c'était de sa faute. Il avait déjà perdu sa femme et sa fille, il ne voulait pas en plus la perdre elle. Il n'y survivrait pas. Avec sa main libre il caressa la joue trempé de sueur de la jeune femme qui lui sourit pour le rassurer. Mais ce n'eu pas l'effet désiré._

_._

_.  
_

__ Lisbon, je dois vous avouer quelque chose, c'est très important pour moi._

__ Non…. Ne ….. Dites…. Rie….. Je ….. Vais … mour…._

__ NON!_

_._

_.  
_

_Il avait hurlé le dernier mot. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre de sa bouche, ça aurait donné une réalité à la chose et il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait avoir encore de l'espoir pour elle, pour lui, pour eux. Il se pencha, se positionnant juste au dessus des lèvres de la jeune femme et lui souffla tendrement._

.

.

__ Je vous ai….._

.

.

_Lisbon sombra dans l'inconscient avant d'avoir pu entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire._

.

.

.

.

**TBC…..**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Me revoilà avec a suite de cette fic, qui malheureusement ne semble plus plaire à beaucoup de monde, sniff. Je continue de poster pour mes deux meilleurs lectrices, Silhara et janeandteresa, merci les filles de toujours être là et de continuer de commenter.**_

_**Sans plus attendre, la suite.**_

_**Et bonne lecture.**_

_**

* * *

**_

.

_**.  
**_

_Lorsque la jeune femme se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital, une perfusion partait de son bras gauche et en suivant le tuyau, elle pu voir qu'on lui injectait des calmants pour la douleur, calmants qui ne lui faisaient pas beaucoup d'effet. Elle tenta de bouger pour se redresser dans son lit mais un poids sur son bras l'en empêcha. Et là elle le vit, Patrick Jane endorme sur un fauteuil à côté du lit, lui tenant la main fermement dans la sienne. Ses cheveux en bataille et son visage sur lequel apparaissait une barbe de quelques jours lui apprit qu'elle devait se trouver dans cet état depuis un certain temps. Depuis quand exactement elle ne le savait pas mais elle le demanderait à son consultant lorsqu'il aurait décidé de se réveiller. Pour le moment, elle voulait profiter de la vue de cet homme à côté d'elle. Il était si beau lorsqu'il dormait, si attendrissant avec sa bouche entre-ouverte de laquelle sortait le son de sa respiration. Elle serait bien resté des heures à le contempler ainsi, mais il fallait bien qu'elle se décide à le réveiller, son bras commençait à avoir des fourmis à force de rester dans la même position. Alors elle bougea lentement, mais peut-être un peu trop vite car le blond releva la tête brusquement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et constata que sa patronne le regardait, il sourit et se jeta sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il la serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse._

_Le moment de surprise passé, Lisbon fit de même en passant ses bras dans le dos de Jane et en se serrant contre lui. Elle se sentait bien ainsi, contre l'homme qu'elle aimait, l'homme qui la poussait à bout tous les jours que Dieu fait mais qui pourtant savait faire battre son cœur comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Elle se souvint alors qu'il avait voulu lui dire quelque chose avant qu'elle ne sombre, une chose dont elle avait une vague idée mais elle voulait l'entendre de sa bouche. Alors elle se détacha de lui et planta ses yeux dans ceux si beaux de son ami._

_._

_.  
_

__ Jane, que vouliez vous me dire dans cette cave?_

__ Quand?_

__ Ne faites pas l'idiot, vous alliez me dire quelque chose avant que je ne perde connaissance mais je ne l'ai pas entendu._

__ Et je crois que c'est mieux comme ça._

__ C'était quoi Jane? Dites-le moi._

__ Je ne pense pas que ce soit une Bonne idée, vous savez dans ce genre de situation il nous arrive de dire des choses que l'on regrette ensuite._

__ Bien, comme vous voulez._

_._

_.  
_

_On pouvait sentir dans la voix de la jeune femme de la déception, mais elle respectait le choix de son ami, s'il ne voulait rien dire alors soit, elle ne le forcerait pas. Elle savait de toute façon, pas besoin de mots, les actions à elles seules valaient plus que tous les mots réunis. Et puis, il le lui dirait un jour, elle en était certaine. En attendant, elle voulait encore profiter de ses bras, de la chaleur de son corps, du sentiment de bien-être qu'elle ressentait avec lui. Elle se serra donc de nouveau contre le mentaliste qui l'emprisonna de ses bras et posa sa tête sur la sienne._

_Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que e médecin entre dans la chambre. Il sourit en les voyants, puis s'approcha du lit, les faisant se séparer à regret. Il prit le dossier de la jeune femme accroché au pied du lit et le consulta avant de relever la tête. Les deux personnes ne bougeaient plus, attendant les conclusions du patricien._

_._

_.  
_

__ Bien, mademoiselle Lisbon, vos constantes sont bonnes, votre plaie semble avoir bien cicatrisée. Je pense que vous pourrez sortir d'ici quelques jours, à condition de ne pas resté seule._

__ Je pense que ça va être difficile étant donné que je vis seule._

__ Il faudrait dans ce cas que vous alliez chez quelqu'un le temps de vous remettre parfaitement. Avez-vous un ami qui pourrait vous loger?_

__ Moi._

_._

_.  
_

_Le médecin et Lisbon tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers Jane. Celui-ci les regarda, comme s'il avait dit une bêtise. Il sourit en voyant le regard de la jeune femme. Il s'y attendit, la surprise qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage le fit rire. Il se tourna ensuite vers le médecin et reprit sérieusement._

_._

_.  
_

__ Je me porte volontaire pour l'héberger et l'aider à se remettre, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour me faire pardonner._

__ Bien alors je vais vous laisser._

_._

_.  
_

_Le médecin quitta la chambre, laissant les deux personnes seules. Lisbon regardait encore Jane, ne sachant pas ce qu'il voulait se faire pardonner. Alors elle se décida à poser la question, ayant quand même un doute sur la réponse._

_._

_.  
_

__ De quoi voulez-vous que je vous pardonne?_

__ De ce qui vous est arrivé._

__ Mais vous n'y êtes pour rien._

__ Oh que si._

__ Ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez blessé, c'est Red John et sans vous je serais morte à présent._

__ Et sans moi il ne s'en serait jamais prit à vous._

__ Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça, vous n'êtes en rien responsable des agissements de ce monstre._

__ Bien sure mais…. Si je n'étais pas entré au CBI, si je ne faisais pas partie de votre équipe et si nous n'étions pas aussi proches il ne vous aurait jamais enlevé, séquestré et blessé._

__ Jane, écoutez moi bien, je suis flic et ce genre de chose peut arriver dans mon travail. Même si vous n'étiez pas dans mon équipe, un jour il s'en serait prit à moi, pour la simple raison que j'enquête sur ses crimes._

_._

_.  
_

_Jane avait écoutait Lisbon, il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de croire qu'une partie de lui était responsable. Red John s'en prenait à tous ceux qui étaient proche de lui et Lisbon était la personne à qui il tenait le plus. Elle était la cible parfaite. Il avait bien pensé à s'éloigner d'elle, pour la protéger, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, il ne supporterait pas de ne pas la voir tous les jours, de ne pas pouvoir l'embêter come il le faisait. Cette femme était la seule chose qui lui permettait d'avancer dans la vie, la seule raison qu'il avait de se lever le matin et d'aller travailler, en dehors de sa vengeance._

_Il prit place au bord du lit, juste à côté de Lisbon et lui prit une main dans la sienne. Il la fixa un moment, prit une grande inspiration et lui dit d'une traite sans laisser le temps à la jeune femme de dire un mot._

_._

_.  
_

__ Si jamais vous n'aviez pas survécus, si vous étiez morte l'autre jour, je ne m'en serais jamais remis. Je tiens trop à vous Lisbon, je ne supporterais pas de vous perdre._

_._

_.  
_

_Puis, il approcha son visage de celui de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux par avance, sachant très bien ce qui allait se passé et attendant ce moment avec une impatience non dissimulée, ce qui fit sourire le mentaliste. Doucement, tendrement, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et passa un bras derrière son dos. Lisbon se laissa complètement aller à toutes les sensations qu'il éveillait en elle et passa ses mains derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher d'elle._

_C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent à se fréquenter, profitant de chaque moment ensemble, mais tout cela dans le plus grand secret._

_._

_._

**Fin du Flash-back**

_._

_.  
_

L'officier Curtis avait quittait la chambre de Lisbon depuis quelques minutes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Un infirmier pénétra dans la pièce et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit, encore dans ses souvenirs heureux, mais son sourire s'effaçât bien vite lorsqu'elle reconnut l'homme qui se tenait à présent juste à côté de son lit, et surtout de sa perfusion. Il piqua une seringue dans le tuyau et laissa le liquide aller du petit tube de plastique au médicament censé la soulager. Elle tenta de faire quelque chose, comme appeler à l'aide, mais le produit était d'une rapidité telle qu'elle sombra rapidement dans le néant. Sa dernière pensée fut pour l'homme de son cœur, Patrick Jane et elle se dit à cet instant qu'elle n'était pas prête de le revoir.

.

.

.

**TBC…**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Encore un grand merci à ceux qui me suivent, je vous poste la suite en espérant que vous aimerez encore. Je vous prévient que bientôt on arrive à un chapitre un peu spécial, un peu plus…..chaud on va dire, lol. Donc pour ceux que ça n'intéresse pas, va falloir le sauter. Pour infos, c'est le 17.**_

_**Bonne lecture...  
**_

* * *

.

_**.  
**_

Van Pelt et Rigsby s'étaient rendu au CBI afin de voir leur supérieur pour lui annoncer la nouvelle de al mort de leur consultant. La jeune femme pleurait encore, elle ne parvenait pas à retenir ses larmes malgré toute la force de sa volonté. Son compagnon avait cessait mais quelques perles salées restaient accrochés à ses yeux. Il devait être fort, pour sa compagne, pour ses amis et pour lui aussi. Il savait que s'il se laissait aller maintenant il ne parviendrait plus à s'en sortir. Trop de coups durs leur tombaient dessus depuis un an, il se demandait s'il en supporterait un autre. D'abord, un an plus tôt, ils avaient apprit la mort de Teresa Lisbon dans le crash de son avion. Teresa Lisbon, la femme la plus forte qu'il ai rencontrée dans sa vie, une bonne agent, une bonne patronne et surtout une excellente amie. Il avait travaillé avec elle durant de longues années au court desquelles elle l'avait formé, lui apprenant tout ce qu'elle connaissait pour faire de lui un bon agent. Et elle y était parvenue. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas toujours obéit aux ordres donnés, suivant bien trop souvent le mentaliste Patrick Jane, mais jamais il n'avait manqué de respect envers elle. Il l'admirait bien trop pour agir de la sorte.

.

Puis, il avait reçut un appel lui disant que Patrick Jane se trouvait à l'hôpital, qu'il s'était tiré une balle dans la tête mais que par on ne savait quel miracle, il avait survécut. Tandis qu'il s'était rendu à l'hôpital, au chevet de son ami, Cho s'était rendu sur les lieux du crime selon la police. L'asiatique le lui avait confirmé et il avait voulut voir ça de ses propres yeux. Même s'il savait à quoi s'attendre, il avait été difficile pour lui de découvrir le smiley sanglant sur le mur de la chambre de sa patronne. Mais aucun corps n'avait été trouvé, personne ne savait où se trouvait la jeune femme. Ils n'avaient même pas la preuve qu'elle était morte. Mais cette preuve arriva bien vite avec la découverte d'un corps, identifié comme étant Teresa Lisbon. Il ne leur restaient plus que Jane, encore dans le coma. Ils gardaient tous espoir de le voir se réveiller un jour, mais hélas cela n'arrivera jamais.

.

Grace versa ses dernières larmes puis se passa les mains sur le visage. Elle se rappela de la première fois qu'elle avaient rencontré Patrick Jane, ils avaient eu du mal à s'entendre au début, lui si terre à terre et elle si croyant et l'esprit ouvert. Mais finalement, plus le temps passait et plus la confiance s'instaurait entre eux. Il arrivait même à la jeune femme de participer aux plans foireux mais efficace du mentaliste, suivit d'une bonne remontait de bretelles par Lisbon. Mais elle avait aimé tout ces moments passés avec lui et malgré son apparence de gamin, il avait été une oreille attentive et d'un grand soutien dans les moments difficiles.

Elle allait devoir vivre sans lui, apprendre à ne se fier qu'à elle-même, et à Cho et Rigsby bien sure. Ils n'étaient plus que trois à présent dans leur famille. Peut-être bientôt quatre en y repensant puisque Lisbon avait été retrouvé, bien vivante. Son amnésie passerait vite, entourait de ses amis et collègues.

Van Pelt se dit qu'elle allait devoir être encore plus forte car, une fois sa mémoire revenue, sa patronne demanderait à voir Jane, elle ne se voyait pas lui anoncer sa mort, mais il le faudrait bien.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers son compagnon et remarqua les larmes qu'il se refusait de verser.

.

.

_ Tu peux pleurer Wayne.

_ Non, je ne dois pas.

_ Cela ne fera pas de toi un être faible, il est important de ne pas garder pour soit sa tristesse.

_ Je sais mais je dois être fort.

_ Pou qui? Pour moi?

_ Entre autre.

_ Si ce n'est que ça alors ça ne sert à rien. Je dois cesser de me montrer moi-même aussi faible.

_ Grace, tu es triste il est normal que tu pleure et tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir pour ça.

_ Jolies paroles, pourquoi ne les applique-tu pas à ton cas?

_ Je….

.

.

Mais il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable. Il décrocha et, au fur et à mesure de la conversation, les larmes trop longtemps contenues se déversèrent sur ses joues. Il raccrocha puis se tourna vers Van Pelt qui le fixait d'un air interrogateur. Il prit une grande inspiration et répondit à la question muette de la jeune femme.

.

.

_ Lisbon a disparue.

.

.

.

.

**TBC…**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Encore merci a mes deux plus grandes lectrices, qui pensent a me laisser un commentaire a chaque chapitre, ca me touche les filles et je suis contente de vous retrouver a chaque fois pour une nouvelle suite._**

**_Alors comme je suis de bonne humeur et que je veux vous faire plaisir, ce soir pour vous je poste deux chapitres._**

**_Bonne lecture et gros bisous,_**

**_Sweety_**

* * *

.

**_.  
_**

Une douleur dans son dos, comme si elle se trouvait sur un sol dure réveilla Lisbon. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autours d'elle pour se rendre compte qu'elle était bel et bien sur un sole dure, et froid, et humide aussi. Des frissons la parcoururent dans tout le corps et elle remarqua qu'elle ne portait que sa simple chemise d'hôpital. Elle passa ses bras autours d'elle pour se réchauffer mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Elle se redressa et s'appuya contre le mur derrière elle. Où était-elle donc? Qui l'avait amenait ici et pourquoi? Tant de question, mais aucunes réponses. Au bout d'un moment elle se décida à se lever, elle commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes. Elle fit les cents pas en observant la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Il n'y avait rien sur les murs, rien au sol même pas un e couverture pour qu'elle puisse se recouvrir. Une petite fenêtre en haut du mur du fond lui apprit qu'elle devait être dans une cave. Elle s'en doutait un peu, l'endroit n'avait rien d'un quatre étoile.

Des bruits dans le couloir lui apprirent que quelqu'un approchait, mais qui? Pour son bien ou non? Elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre un homme, mais pas celui qu'elle avait vu à l'hôpital, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air très gentil. Il portait des vêtements entièrement noir et avait une arme à la ceinture. Teresa recula d'un pas et se retrouva dos au mur. L'homme se rapprocha d'elle et lui attrapa le bras. La jeune femme tenta de se dégager mais elle n'en eu pas l'occasion qu'une seringue s'introduisit dans son bras, encore. Elle sombra lentement dans le néant, ne cessant de penser à Jane, cet homme qu'elle ne reverrait surement jamais.

.

Quelques heures plus tard la jeune femme se réveilla dans une autre pièce, bien éclairée, spacieuse et plus agréable que la précédente. Elle se leva et fit quelques pas jusqu'à la porte, afin de savoir où elle se trouvait exactement. Par chance, la porte n'était pas verrouillait et elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir. Elle marcha le long du mur et arriva à une autre porte qu'elle ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait un lit et une personne allongé dedans. Elle s'approcha lentement, silencieusement, ne voulant pas réveiller cette personne, ne sachant pas si c'était une victime, comme elle, ou bien un membre de ce groupe de fous qui l'avaient enlevée. Mais une fois qu'elle fut suffisamment proche, elle put voir des boucles blondes dépasser de la couverture. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine et elle réduisit la distance en courant.

.

.

_ Jane.

.

.

La personne se redressa difficilement en entendant une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Il regarda autours de lui et d'un coup, rejeta la couverture et tenta de se lever mais retomba lourdement sur le sol.

.

Lisbon se jeta à terre à ses côtés et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, se mélangeant à celle de Jane qui se serra encore plus contre elle. Ils n'en revenaient pas, ni l'un ni l'autre. Après un instant de silence où seul leurs sanglots se faisaient entendre, la jeune femme s'écarta pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son collègue. Elle lui sourit et passa une main sur sa joue, fermant les yeux au contact de leur peau. Elle se sentait bien, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois. Elle était enfin avec lui, il n'était pas mort et cette fois elle en avait la preuve car elle se trouvait dans ses bras.

.

Jane la regardait affectueusement, lui aussi avait du mal à y croire mais c'était pourtant vrai, il tenait dans ses bras la femme qu'il aimait et dont il avait été séparé depuis si longtemps, trop longtemps. Ni tenant plus, il rapprocha son visage de la jeune femme et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lisbon approfondit le baiser en laissant ses mains se nouer dans la nuque de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur. Elle soupira de bien-être. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air mais restèrent front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils voulaient profiter au maximum de ce moment ensemble, ne sachant pas combien de temps ils avaient encore. Leurs kidnappeur pouvaient à tous moment arriver et les séparer, alors ils voulaient en profiter.

Jane passa une main sur la joue de Lisbon, redessinant son visage à l'aide de son doigts, accentuant la pression autours de ses lèvres, contournant son nez et revenant ensuite sur ses lèvres qu'il emprisonna des siennes pour un autres baiser plein de tendresse. La jeune femme entoura son torse de ses bras, se calant contre lui de façon très explicite. Elle en voulait plus, beaucoup plus, elle voulait enfin être à lui, comme dans ses rêves, ils vivaient peut-être le seul et unique moment où ils pourraient enfin se montrer leur amour.

Jane se recula de sa charmante compagne et plongea dans l'émeraude de ses yeux.

.

.

_ Teresa, si tu savais comme je t'aime.

_ Tu m'as tellement manqué, je croyais ne jamais te revoir.

_ Moi aussi, quand j'ai vus les informations annonçant l'accident de ton avion, j'ai cru…. J'ai crus que tu ….

_ Je sais, et moi-même j'ai eu peur. Mais je ne m'y trouvais pas.

_ Et je remercie le ciel pour ça.

_ Mais tu as quand même…..

_ Pardonne moi de ce geste, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi.

_ Je e t'en veux pas Patrick, je pense que j'aurais fais la même chose à ta place. Ma vie n'aurait plus eu de sens sans toi.

.

.

Les deux compagnons se regardèrent intensément, puis Teresa se lova dans les bras de son amant. Elle cala sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et l'entoura de ses bras. Jane posa sa tête sur celle de la jeune femme et la serra contre lui. Ils se callèrent contre le mur derrière eux et finir par s'y endormir. L'un contre l'autre, ils étaient bien et retrouvaient un peu de stabilité et de sécurité. Ensemble ils étaient invincible, rien ne pourrait leur faire du mal. Du moins c'Est-ce dont-ils voulaient se persuader. C'était le seul moyen pour eux de s'en sortir, si jamais l'espoir les quittait alors ils seraient perdu. Alors ils ne pensaient à rien d'autre qu'à eux et l'instant présent, le reste viendrait bien assez vite et ils préféraient ne pas s'en soucier pour le moment.

Avant de s'endormirent Jane fit la promesse à Lisbon de la sortir de là, de ne pas la lisser tomber et de la ramener chez elle, auprès de sa famille même si pour cela il devrit se sacrifier. Rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher, la sécurité de la jeune femme avait beaucoup plus d'importance pour lui que sa propre sécurité.

.

.

.

**TBC...**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Et voici comme promis le second chapitre. Le suivant sera bien différent de tout les autres et je pense qu'après ma fic ne sera peut-être plus disponible sur le site mais directement sur mon profil, en effet il est classé NC17 donc…. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le lire.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Sweety**_

_**

* * *

.  
**_

.

.

Kristina courait dans les couloirs de la maison, elle cherchait une personne qu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver. Comment avait-elle pu s'échapper? Comment avait-elle réussis à quitter sa chambre sans que personne ne la voie? Pourtant elle avait elle-même verrouillé la porte, s'assurant de la totale captivité de celle qu'elle détesté le plus au monde, Teresa Lisbon. Mais la jeune femme avait réussis malgré tout à quitter la pièce sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Elle chercha encore jusqu'à ce qu'une idée traverse son esprit. La chambre de Patrick Jane! Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensée plus tôt? C'était le seule endroit qu'elle 'avait pas fouillé, pour la simple et bonne raison que sa chambre à lui aussi était fermé à doubles tours.

Elle rebroussa chemin et se dirigea vers cette pièce qu'elle avait elle-même décoré avec soin, voulant que tout soit parfait pour l'homme qui bientôt partagerait sa vie. Elle en avait rêvé si longtemps, le voyant évoluer dans sa propre vie sans elle, avec bien d'autres femmes qui n'étaient pas assez bien pour lui. Des amourettes de passage pour la plupart, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celle qui était devenue sa femme, puis la mère de son enfant. Mais la chance lui avait sourit en la personne de Red John, cet homme avait fait ce qu'elle 'avait jamais eu le courage de faire depuis qu'elle connaissait le mentaliste, se débarrasser de la gêneuse.

Elle y avait pourtant souvent pensé au cours de sa vie, depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois alors qu'il vivait toujours avec son père et qu'il faisait son numéro dans un cirque itinérant. Elle avait succombé à son charme d'un seul regard. Mais lui ne l'avait jamais vu, jamais remarqué et elle en avait été blessé. Elle avait tenté de l'approcher à bien des reprises mais il y avait toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui se mettait en travers de son chemin. Alors elle avait décidé de faire comme lui et avait cultivé son don d'observation pour devenir médium. Elle se doutait que comme ça elle parviendrait à l'approcher. Mais une fois encore elle avait eu tors et le beau blond avait finit par épouser cette blonde qu'il avait ensuite engrossé. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de continuer de le suivre, de le surveiller, d'en apprendre toujours plus sur lui sans qu'il n'en sache rien.

.

Lorsque Jane avait fait son show télé en parlant du tueur qui donnait tant de mal à la police, elle s'était douté que ça aller se retourner contre lui et elle avait eu peur de le perdre. Mais voilà, Red John s'en était pris à sa famille, lui dégageant, sans le savoir la voie. Malheureusement le mentaliste s'était renfermé sur lui-même, se coupant du reste du monde pour s'enfermer dans sa peine, cultivant sa rage contre le tueur au smiley et préparant sa vengeance avec soin. Elle avait alors eu l'idée de lui venir en aide, pensant ainsi prendre de l'importance pour lui mais il fallait pour ça qu'elle agisse discrètement.

.

Lorsqu'il avait rejoint le CBI, elle avait attendu patiemment son heure pour qu'enfin il la remarque et ce moment tant attendu arriva lorsqu'une de ses cliente avait trouvé la mort en sortant de chez elle. Elle avait alors été impliquée dans cette affaire et Jane l'avait enfin remarqué. Bien sure il n'avait pas été tendre avec elle, mais elle savait être patiente, elle avait attendu suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas tout gâcher en voulant aller trop vite.

Les choses avaient évolué lentement mais finalement elle avait réussis, elle avait enfin eu un rendez-vous avec celui qu'elle admiré depuis tant d'années.

Mais encore une fois, il avait fallut qu'une femme se mette entre elle et lui. Cette femme qui ne l'avait pas aimé dès leur première rencontre, cette femme qui prenait petit à petit sa place dans le cœur du beau mentaliste. Alors elle avait hais cette femme, bien plus que toutes les autres avant elle. Elle priait chaque jour pour qu'elle s'éloigne et la laisse prendre la place qui lui revenait.

L'accident d'avion était arrivé au bon moment, mais voilà, Patrick avait déjà donné son cœur à cette Teresa et il ne voulait plus vivre sans elle.

.

Kristina était arrivée chez Lisbon au moment même où Jane se tirait cette balle qui allait les séparer durant presque un an. Elle avait alors saisie sa chance de faire disparaitre sa rivale et elle y était parvenue, sans la tuer mais en la faisant souffrir. Grace à ses connaissances en médecine, elle avait trouvé le produit qui allait faire disparaitre les souvenirs de la jeune agent. Quelle merveilleuse vengeance elle avait trouvé. Lisbon ne se rappelait plus de sa vie, elle ne pourrait donc plus la gêner. Elle ne voulait pas devenir un monstre en la tuant, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus la voir revenir dans sa vie. Et elle y était arrivé, jusqu'à ce qu'un événement n'arrive et compromette tout ses espoirs. Lisbon avait peu à peu percé un trou dans ses souvenirs et elle commençait à se rappeler de sa vie. Les produits n'avaient plus autant d'effets sur elle après presque un an de traitement. Elle n'avait alors pas eu d'autre choix que de la faire disparaitre de nouveau, sans pour autant la tuer. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ôter la vie à quelqu'un, même si cette personne était celle qu'elle détesté le plus au monde. Seulement elle ne s'était pas imaginé une seconde que cette femme se mettrait de nouveau en travers de sa route.

.

.

Tournant au bout du couloir, elle arriva devant la porte de Jane. Elle hésita un moment, ayant peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Elle ne supporterait pas de trouver l'homme de ses rêves dans les bras d'une autre, ce serait bien trop difficile à supporter. Elle avait peur de la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir en les voyant ainsi, enlacés l'un et l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis poussa la porte et se figea sur place. Elle s'attendait à tous mais pas à ça, surement pas à ça. Elle fit un pas de plus dans la pièce, serrant les point de rage, sentant monter la colère en elle. Elle tourna sur place, fixant chaque coin et recoin de la chambre.

Elle se décida à sortir et courut dans le couloir à la recherche de ses complices, elle allé leur en faire baver, tout cela était de leur faute, ils n'avaient pas suivit ses ordres et à présent elle se retrouvé à devoir corriger leur erreur.

Si jamais Jane et Lisbon parvenait à fuir loin elle aurait du mal à les retrouver, même s'ils se trouvaient surement encore dans la forêt entourant la maison. Il faudrait encore des heures avant qu'ils ne parviennent à en trouver la sortie, suffisamment de temps pour qu'elle les retrouve. Et là elle se vengerait enfin de celle qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Au diable ses scrupules, elle la tuerait, ainsi elle serait enfin libre de mener sa vie avec Patrick. Ce ne serait pas facile au début, il pleurerait surement sa belle, mais il finirait par s'y faire et elle pourrait enfin prendre la place qui lui revenait dans son cœur.

.

Elle marcha d'un pas rapide dans le couloir, sa colère ayant prit totalement possession de son être. Elle entra d'un pas rageur dans la salle de repos des deux hommes et leur hurla dessus.

.

.

_ Vous n'êtes que des incapable, un ordre, je ne vous avais donné qu'un ordre et vous n'avez même pas été fichus de le suivre. Vous ne deviez pas les laisser s'enfuir, et surtout pas les laisser se rencontrer. Est-ce si difficile de fermer deux portes à clés?

_ Mais….

_ Il n'y a pas de mais, vous vous bougé et vous me les retrouvé le plus vite possible. Il e faut pas qu'ils puissent quitter cette forêt, mais ne leur faites pas de mal, je les veux vivants.

.

.

Et sur ce, elle quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans son sanctuaire, cet endroit où elle pouvait faire le vide dans sa tête et retrouver un peu de sérénité.

.

.

.

**TBC…..**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Et voila le chapitre 17, le fameux chapitre un peu plus…. Hot de cette fic, une demande spéciale de mes chères amies du forum The Mentalist.**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Encore et toujours un grand merci a Silhara d'être toujours là pour me commenter.**_

_**Bisous et bonne lecture,**_

_**Sweety**_

_**

* * *

.  
**_

.

.

Jane et Lisbon marchaient aussi vite que les jambes du consultant le lui permettaient. Il souffrait encore de tout ces mois passé dans le coma à ne rien faire. Ses muscles s'étaient relâchés et avaient bien du mal à le soutenir. Mais Lisbon était là et c'était elle qui jouait le rôle de ses muscles. Il sourit en y pensant. La jeune femme avait une grande importance dans sa vie, bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait s l'imaginer. Si jamais elle n'avait pas survécus à son enlèvement, lui-même ne serait pas sorti du coma, car c'était bien grâce à elle qu'il s'était enfin réveillé. Lorsque Cho lui avait annonçait que Lisbon avait été retrouvé, que l'identification du corps des mois plus tôt était une erreur, il avait retrouvé le courage d'ouvrir les yeux, de revenir dans le monde des vivants, de retrouver ses amis, sa vie et surtout la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

.

Lisbon ralentit soudain son pas, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Il la questionna du regard, trop fatigué pour parler. Elle lui sourit et lui indiqua une petite cabane un peu plus loin sur la gauche. Il sourit à son tour et ils se dirigèrent vers ce qui allait leur servir d'abri pour la nuit, enfin le reste de la nuit déjà bien entamée.

Une fois devant la porte, Lisbon relâcha les épaules de Jane et l'aida à s'assoir sur le sol humide de la forêt. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte, avança à pas de loup pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger à l'intérieur puis ressortis le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se pencha, se mettant à la hauteur de son consultant et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Ils se relevèrent puis entrèrent dans la cabane.

Par chance, il y avait un lit dans un coin de la petite pièce avec une couverture dessus. Elle n'était pas de la première fraicheur mais cela suffirait à passer la nuit. La jeune femme aida le mentaliste à s'installer sur le lit, lui retira ses chaussures ainsi que son gilet. Elle s'étonna même qu'il soit si bien habillait alors qu'elle ne portait qu'un vieux pantalon trop large pour elle et une petite chemise trouée. Au moins la personne qui les avait enlevé avait prit soin de lui à défaut d'elle.

Elle se calla ensuite contre son consultant et remonta la couverture sur eux. Jane passa un bras autours de sa taille et lui caressa le dos avec la main dans un geste doux et tendre. Comme ça lui avait manqué de se retrouver près d'elle, contre elle. Il était enfin heureux. Lisbon releva la tête et croisa le regard de Jane. Elle eu une soudaine envie de l'embrasser, de profiter de cet instant et de lui faire comprendre à quel point il lui avait manqué et à quel point elle l'aimait.

Elle glissa une main sur sa joue, le caressant délicatement, savourant le contact de leur peau. Elle sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps, ainsi qu'à lui. Les mains de Jane se baladèrent également sur le corps de sa partenaire, glissant sous sa chemise et remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il s'amusa de la voir fermer les yeux sous ses caresses, alors il accentua la pression de sa main contre la jeune femme. Celle-ci se tourna complètement pour lui faire face. Ils étaient à présent face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. Teresa pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Patrick contre ses lèvres, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, les battements de son cœur. Jane rapprocha son visage, lentement, ne voulant pas précipiter les choses, bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Ce fut finalement elle qui réduit à néant la distance entre eux.

.

Le baiser était tendre, chargé d'émotions, les faisant oublier l'endroit où ils étaient, créant une bulle protectrice autour d'eux. Ainsi ils étaient invulnérable, le corps de l'un protégeant celui de l'autre. Puis le baiser devint plus entreprenant, plus fougueux, emplis de désir si longtemps enterré au fond de leurs cœurs. La langue de Jane vint butter contre les dents de Lisbon qui les ouvrit afin de pouvoir le toucher. Commença alors un balais sensuel, les électrisant tous les deux, leur donnant envie d'aller plus loin.

Les mains de Jane remontèrent jusqu'à la nuque de Lisbon, laissant une douce chaleur se répandre là où elles venaient de passer. Lisbon ne restait pas inactive pour autant, elle avait commençait à défaire la chemise de son amant, découvrant son torse musclé. Elle écarta le tissus et commença de longues et tendres caresses, passant ses mains sur son ventre, son torse, sa cicatrice qui l'intriguait tant. Elle se laissait envahir par le désir, la chaleur et l'amour qu'il avait déclenchait en elle la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Car oui, elle l'aimait depuis leur première rencontre, bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Son regard triste, sa volonté d'aider le CBI dans ses enquête, même son désir de vengeance, tout ça avait fait qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Une âme brisée, comme elle. Mais bien sure, même si à cette époque elle fantasmait déjà sur lui, elle ne voulait pas se laissé distraire dans son travail. Et pourtant elle avait finis par céder, et ça grâce au pire tueur connus.

.

Elle sortit de ses pensées pour se concentrer de nouveau sur son consultant. Il lui avait lui aussi retirait sa chemise et elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Elle était à présent en soutien gorge face à lui. Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Bien qu'ils fussent un couple, ils n'étaient jamais allés aussi loin dans leurs étreintes et elle se sentit gêné par la situation.

Jane le senti, il retira ses mains du dos de Lisbon pour lui remonter le visage à l'aide de son index et de son pouce. Il croisa son regard, elle était perdue, gênait, tendue par la situation actuelle.

.

.

_ Teresa, si tu ne veux pas nous ne sommes pas obligés de continuer.

_ Ce n'est pas ça…

_ Alors dis moi ce qui te gêne autant.

_ Et bien, ce n'est pas facile à dire.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Je 'ai pas fait ça depuis si longtemps… avec un homme que j'aime je veux dire.

_ ….

_ Ben oui j'ai des besoins figure toi, je ne suis pas vierge non plus.

.

.

A ces mots, Jane partir à rire, aussitôt suivis par sa compagne. La tension venait de retomber. La gêne avait disparue, ne laissant place qu'au désir de l'un et de l'autre.

.

.

_ Rassure toi, pour moi c'est la même chose.

.

.

Ils se sourirent et reprirent là où ils avaient arrêté. Jane glissa ses mains le long du ventre de Lisbon qui ne put retenir un gémissement, les faisant passer sur sa poitrine qui pointé déjà de désir pour lui. Il caressa ses seins, les faisant durcir encore plus. Lisbon s'accrocha à ses épaules, lui laissant des traces de ses ongles sur la peau, se serrant un peu plus contre lui. La jeune femme sentait monter en elle une vague de chaleur comme elle n'en avait jamais ressentie. Le mentaliste fit passer une de ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme et dégrafa son soutien gorge d'une main experte, libérant ainsi la poitrine qu'il captura d'une autre main. Lisbon gémit contre lui, cabrant sn corps pour aller à la rencontre du sien. Les lèvres de Jane quittèrent les douces lèvres de sa belle pour allé remplacer ses mais et il commença à lécher les seins douloureusement tendu de la jeune femme. Il redessina le contour de chaque téton avec sa langue tandis que Lisbon posait ses mains derrière s tête, l'aidant dans sa douce torture. Elle sentait son bas ventre la bruler tant le désir montait en elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas le laissait prendre le dessus, elle n'aimait pas être dominé. D'un puissant coup de rein, elle inversa la situation et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Elle pouvait sentir son membre durci par le plaisir contre elle, ce qui amena un sourire espiègle sur son visage. Elle se pencha et commença une série de baisers brulants sur son torse, son ventre, son nombril. Arrivé à la ceinture de son pantalon, ses mains remplacèrent ses lèvres et elle lui retira le vêtement qu'elle fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Il se retrouva en caleçon devant elle, lui laissant voir l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Ses mains continuèrent leur chemin en direction de l'objet de ses désirs. Elle le caressa à travers le tissu et Jane poussa un râle de plaisir. Ses mains étant à présent libre, il lui captura le visage pour le faire remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres. Les cheveux de l'agent lui chatouillaient le ventre alors qu'elle arrivait face à lui. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre le souffle.

Jane plaqua Lisbon contre lui d'une poigne ferme et la fit glisser sous son corps. Il reprenait ainsi le dessus. Il lui lécha le ventre, s'arrêtant dans son nombril où il fit glisser sa langue. Lisbon gémissait de plus belle face à la tendresse de son amant. Le consultant délaissa le nombril pour venir se retrouver devant la frontière qui l'empêchait encore d'atteindre le fruit défendu, frontière qui disparu bien vite, laissant la jeune femme en culotte. Mais celle-ci se retrouva presque aussitôt sur le sol et la bouche du blond continua son chemin. Il embrassa ses cuisses, ses genoux, ses pieds et remonta vers l'intérieur de ses jambes.

Lisbon sentait qu'à ce rythme elle ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps. Jamais un homme n'avait autant pris soin d'elle dans un moment pareil, et elle l'en aimait que plus. Ses mains se perdaient dans les boucles blondes qu'elle aimait tant, le guidant aux endroits qu'elle savait sensibles. Jane se laissa faire, sachant parfaitement où elle le conduisait. Il se retrouva face à son intimité qu'il pénétra délicatement avec sa langue. Le plaisir monta d'un cran en elle, tout comme la température de la pièce. Jane savait très bien comment lui donner du plaisir et il le fit avec joie. Mais Lisbon ne voulait pas être la seule à ressentir autant de bien-être, elle voulait que lui aussi soit au comble du bonheur. Elle le tira brusquement à elle, capturant sauvagement ses lèvres tandis que l'une de ses mains glissait entre leur deux corps, passant dans le vêtement de Jane et se posa sur son membre tendu. Elle le caressa, faisant de lent va et vient, le sentant gémir contre ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle le senti prête, elle lui retira son caleçon et plus rien ne les séparait. Elle se frotta contre lui, augmentant le désir en chacun d'eux. Elle savait que d'ici peu elle allait exploser mais elle ne voulait pas que ça arrive maintenant. Elle aida Jane à se placer à son entre jambe et d'un puissant coup de rein, il la pénétra, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Elle se cola à lui, voulant ressentir le plus de sensations possible. Les va et viens furent lent et tendre, puis la cadence accéléra, tout come les respirations qui devenaient haletantes.

Lorsque Jane sentit que Lisbon allait craquer, il accéléra encore en plaquant fermement sa bouche contre la sienne, étouffant ainsi ses cris de joie. Puis il se déversa en elle.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes ainsi puis Jane commença à se retirer de sa compagne, mais celle-ci lui entoura la taille de ses jambes, provoquant un nouvel assaut de désir chez l'un comme chez l'autre. Ils reprirent donc leurs ébats, n'étant jamais rassasié.

.

Lorsque le soleil montra le bout de son nez à traves les vitres brisées de la cabane, il trouva le couple tendrement enlacé. Ils s'étaient finalement endormis, fatigués de cette nuit magique. Il les enveloppa de ses rayons, les réchauffant lentement.

Jane fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Il contempla la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il était heureux, il n'avait pas passé une aussi bonne nuit depuis bien longtemps. Il savait qu'il devait la réveiller, il fallait reprendre la route avant que les autres n'arrivent et ne les ramènent. Mais il voulait encore profiter de la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Lisbon semblait si sereine lorsqu'elle dormait ainsi, lovait dans ses bras.

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et elle fut accueillit par un baiser, qu'elle rendit aussitôt à son amant.

.

.

_ Bonjour belle endormie.

_ Bonjour beau blond.

_ Tu as bien dormis?

_ Merveilleusement bien.

_ Tant mieux, moi aussi. Mais il va falloir se lever et repartir.

_ Je sais. Mais je voudrais tellement rester ainsi dans tes bras.

_ Moi aussi et je te promets que bientôt nous pourrons le refaire, mais en attendant il faut quitter cette forêt et trouver du secours.

_ Allons y. Mais avant je voudrais te dire que…. J'ai passé la plus merveilleuse nuit de ma vie.

_ Oh moi aussi crois moi. Je t'aime Teresa.

_ Je t'aime Patrick.

.

.

Ils scellèrent ces paroles par un tendre baiser, puis ils se levèrent, s'habillèrent et repartir à la recherche de secours.

Ils avaient perdu du temps cette nuit, mais ils ne regrettaient rien. Ils s'étaient enfin prouvé leur amour, ça valait bien de perdre quelques hures.

.

.

.

.

**TBC….**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Et voila le chapitre 18 pour mes fans, xD. J'espère que le chapitre précédent ne vous aura pas fait peur, mais aux commentaires que j'ai eu je pense que ce n'est pas le cas. Merci a Silhara, Naftali et janeandteresa de continuer de lire, et si certains ont peur de commenter, rassurez vous on ne vous mangera pas, au contraire, come ça je verrais que vous aimé, ou on.**_

_**Bonne lecture a tous.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Sweety**_

_**

* * *

**_

.

.

._**  
**_

Toujours blottis l'un contre l'autre, Jane et Lisbon dormaient paisiblement. La nuit avait été courte et ils avaient bien besoin de repos, même s'ils savaient qu'ils devaient vite reprendre la route.

Jane s'éveilla le premier, il regarda autours de lui pour avoir un aperçu de leur lieu de repos, puis son regard tomba sur la femme endormis dans ses bras. Comme elle était belle lorsqu'elle dormait, un timide sourire au creux de ses lèvres, une petite ride entre ses yeux, même lorsqu'elle se reposait elle réfléchissait. Jane remit une mèche de cheveu rebelle derrière son oreille, ce qui réveilla la jeune femme. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière du jour puis rencontra le regard bleu de son consultant, et depuis peu son amant. Elle se lova contre son torse puisant et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter, elle voulait pouvoir rester ainsi toute sa vie, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement, ils allaient devoir reprendre la route et vite car les sbires de Kristina ne devaient pas être bien loin derrière eux.

.

Jane se dégagea a contre cœur de sa douce et l'aida à se relever. Ils se rhabillèrent en silence puis quittèrent la cabane, y laissant les souvenirs de leur nuit d'amour. Ils marchèrent encore plusieurs heures à une bonne allure, instaurant une certaine distance entre eux et les hommes qui les recherchaient. Mais soudain, alors qu'ils se croyaient sortis d'affaires, des coups de feu retentir non loin derrière eux. Lisbon jeta un œil et aperçus les deux hommes, l'un d'eux été celui qui était venus la chercher chez Dylan, et l'autre celui qui l'avait enlevée a l'hôpital. Une rage et une profonde colère s'empara d'elle. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, les faire souffrir autant qu'elle avait souffert. Mais la main de Jane dans le bas de son dos la ramena à la réalité. Elle croisa son regard emplis de tendresse et lui sourit. Ils accélérèrent autant que l'état du consultant le leur permettait mais ils étaient beaucoup trop lents. Bientôt, les deux hommes furent à leur hauteur et tentèrent de les neutraliser. Teresa envoya son poing dans le visage du premier homme tendit que Patrick tentait de se défaire de l'autre. Mais sa fatigue l'en empêcha et il se retrouva bien vite au sol, son assaillant au dessus de lui. Lisbon le vit du coin de l'œil et envoya un crochet du gauche en plein visage de l'homme qui s'effondra, puis courut porter secours à Jane. Elle tira le col de l'homme qui, surprit, se retrouva sur les fesses. Ensuite elle tendit une main a Jane pour qu'il se relevé mais un puissant coup dans les jambes lui fit perdre l'équilibre et elle tomba en avant sur Jane. Le consultant la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et resserra ses bras autours d'elle. Mais dans sa chute, Lisbon s'était prit une rocher dans le genou et elle sentait déjà le sang couler le long de sa jambe sous son pantalon. Elle garda malgré tout le silence.

L'homme se releva a son tours et sortis une arme de sa poche qu'il pointa sur le couple. Jane poussa Lisbon derrière lui pour lui servir de bouclier mais la jeune femme ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Elle repoussa le bras de son amant et repris sa place devant lui, fusillant l'autre homme du regard.

.

.

_ Jamais vous ne sortirez de cette foret.

_ Je ne me laisserais pas faire.

_ Mais vous n'aurez pas le choix ma chère, je ne vous le laisserais pas.

.

.

Et sur ces mots, il se pencha au dessus d'elle et lui caressa la joue, mais Lisbon le repoussa, devançant Jane qui voulait faire la même chose. En récompense elle reçut une gifle qui la fit retomber sur Jane. Elle se massa la joue, mais ne versa aucune larmes, elle ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Jane lui passa une main dans le dos, la soutenant silencieusement.

.

.

_ Ecoute moi bien ma belle, tu feras ce que je te dirais un point c'est tout. Toi et ton blondinet de malheur vous allez venir avec moi et sans discuter.

_ Ne parlez pas de Jane ainsi.

_ Je parle de lui comme je veux, et de toi aussi petite garce.

_ Ne lui parlez pas comme ca.

.

.

Jane venait de se redresser et se tenait à présent devant Lisbon, le poing levait vers l'homme qui ricanait. D'un bon qui surprit la jeune femme ainsi que l'homme, Jane se retrouva sur ses pieds et le frappa en plein visage. Le kidnappeur se cogna la tete sur une pierre en tombant, ce qui permit au couple de se relever et de fuir de nouveau.

.

Jane se saisit de la main de la jeune femme, la tira a lui et ils reprirent leur course a travers les arbres. Jane semblait avoir retrouve un second souffle et à présent c'était Lisbon qui avait du mal à suivre. Elle peinait a maintenir l'allure mais elle ne dit rien a Jane. Le voir si plein de vie lui faisait tellement plaisir qu'elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Alors, avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, elle accéléra l'allure pour se retrouver à la hauteur de Jane.

Ils courraient ainsi depuis plusieurs minutes quand soudain, à bout de force, la jeune femme s'effondra au sol derrière son compagnon qui, tellement prit dans sa course ne l'entendit pas. Il continuait de courir, ne voulant pas être rattrapé par leurs poursuivants. Il slalomait entre les arbres, évitant les branches sur le sol, sautant par-dessus les pierres. Il trouva enfin un petit chemin de terre et se dit qu'il allait les mener tout droit a la sortis de cette foret. Heureux de sa trouvaille, il se retourna pour en faire part à Lisbon mais ne la trouva pas derrière lui. Son cœur s'accéléra de peur, ou pouvait-elle être? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne soit plus derrière lui? Il rebroussa chemin en l'appelant, hurlant son nom au risque de se faire repérer, mais il s'en fichait. Il devait retrouver Lisbon, il ne pouvait pas partir sans elle, il avait besoin d'elle, sa vie n'était rien sans la jeune femme, c'était grâce a elle qu'il avait réussis à s'en sortir, a réapprendre à vivre.

Il arriva bientôt à l' endroit ou Lisbon était tombée, il le sut au sang qu'il trouva sur le sol, son sang. Mais comment était-ce possible? Elle s'était blesse et il n'avait rien vu, et surtout elle ne lui avait rien dit. Pourquoi? Il l'aurait aidé s'il l'avait su, il l'aurait soutenue comme elle l'avait fait pour lui avant. Au lieu de quoi elle avait gardé le silence.

.

.

_ Lisbon, Lisbon ou êtes vous?

.

.

Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de lui-même dans l'espoir de la voir, cachait dans un buisson ou recroquevillait au sol. Mais rien, aucune trace de la jeune femme, ni de leurs poursuivants d'ailleurs.

.

.

_ Mon Dieu Lisbon ou etes vous?

.

.

Il sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Une fois de plus ils étaient sépares et cette fois c'était de sa faute. Il devait absolument la retrouver avant que Kristina ou ses hommes ne la retrouvent. Mais par ou la chercher? Il eu alors l'idée de suivre les taches de sang au sol, il les conduirait a elle sans aucun doute.

Il marcha ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, mais les taches étaient de plus en plus petites, jusqu'a ce que finalement elles disparaissent complètement. Il n'avait plus aucun moyen de suivre sa trace. Il tomba à genou et se prit le visage dans ses mains. Il ne la retrouverait jamais, elle allait mourir seule par sa faute, comme sa femme et sa petite fille. Il était un danger pour tous ceux qui l'approchaient.

Il pleura ainsi vingt bonnes minutes la perte de sa compagne, se maudissant de l'avoir rencontre, car cela l'avait conduit a la mort. Il repensa alors a la dernière fois ou il l'avait cru morte, il avait tentait de mettre fin a ses jours. Il eu envi de le faire de nouveau, plus rien ne le retenait dans ce monde, sans Lisbon il n'était plus rien.

.

Il se releva péniblement, sécha les dernières larmes sur ses joues et reprit sa marche mais cette fois il n'avait pas le même but. Il ne cherchait pas à quitter la foret mais plutôt à s'y enfoncer encore plus profondément afin de s'y perdre et d'y mourir, seul, loin de toute civilisation, de préférence de façon lente et douloureuse. Il voulait se punir d'avoir causé la mort aux trois femmes de sa vie.

Il arriva non loin d'une chute d'eau, il pouvait l'entendre à travers les arbres. Il s'en approcha lentement puis se pencha pour voir la hauteur. C'était haut, très haut, s'il sautait il ne mourrait pas tout de suite mais il souffrirait de la chute et sa mort serait longue et douloureuse, comme il le souhaitait. Il s'assit au sol en position de prière, lui qui n'était pas croyant se surprit à s'adresser une dernière fois au Tout- Puissant.

.

.

_ Mon Dieu, je n'ais jamais cru en toi, et je doute d'y croire a cet instant, mais Teresa croyait en toi, c'est pour elle que je fais ca. Je suis sure qu'elle se trouve avec toi en ce moment, tout comme ma femme et ma fille. Je ne te demande pas de m'épargner, je veux juste que tu leur dises a quel point je suis désolé d'avoir été la cause de leur mort a toute les trois et a quel point je les aime. Prends soin d'elle la haut car je sais que je n'irais pas les rejoindre. Ma vie n'a été que mensonge et duperie, je ne mérite pas de les retrouver. Elles seront plus heureuses sans moi, auprès de toi.

Angela, Charlotte, pardonnez moi de ne pas avoir été la lorsque ce monstre vous a arrache a la vie, j'aurais du faire plus attention. J'espère que vous êtes heureuse la haut. Je vous aime et vous aimerais toujours.

Teresa, tu m'as permis de vivre de nouveau, tu m'as offert ton amour sans rien me demander en échange et par ma faute tu as toi aussi perdus la vie, j'espère que tu arriveras un jour à me pardonner.

Je vais à présent partir rejoindre la place qui est la mienne, en enfer.

.

.

Il se releva, versa une dernière larme et s'approcha du bord. Il prit une profonde inspiration et fit un pas en avant.

.

.

.

**TBC…..**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Et voila la suite les amis, merci a Silhara et a janeandteresa pour les commentaires.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Sweety**_

_**

* * *

**_

Il allait sauter, il allait mettre fin à une vie de souffrance, une vie de culpabilité d'avoir causé la mort des trois femmes de sa vie. Il ne voulait pas survivre une minute de plus, il ne le méritait pas, il ne pouvait pas continuer sa vie alors que deux femmes et une petite fille avaient perdu la leur par sa faute.

Il avait déjà un pied dans le vide lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement. Il recula aussitôt, cherchant d'où pouvait venir cette plainte. Il n'y avait rien aux alentours. Il entendit encore le gémissement et là il le reconnu, c'était celui de Lisbon, elle était en vie et elle avait besoin de lui. Il commença alors à tourner sur lui-même, scrutant les arbres, les buissons, à l'affût du moindre signe qui lui indiquerait où se trouvait la jeune femme. Ne trouvant rien il décida de se pencher afin de regarder dans le vide. Et là, surprise, la pauvre femme se tenait au rocher, difficilement pendue par les bras, les jambes dans le vide. Le sang coulait le long de son front où on pouvait voir une plaie profonde, sûrement faite au cours de sa chute quelques vingtaines de minutes plus tôt.

.

.

_ Lisbon, vous m'entendez?

_ Jane…. Aide-moi….

_ J'arrive Lisbon tenez bon.

_ Faites vite.

.

.

Jane se redressa cherchant une branche ou quelque chose qui lui permettrait de remonter la jeune femme, mais il ne trouva rien. Il

l'entendait gémir de douleur et de peur. Jamais encore il n'avait vu Lisbon avoir peur, c'était une femme forte. Elle avait sûrement eu peur au moins une fois dans sa vie, mais elle ne le montrait pas, ne voulant pas se montrer vulnérable face aux autres. Il l'admirait pour ça, elle avait plus de courage que lui, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que c'était elle le flic et lui le consultant. En temps normal c'était elle qui le protégeait, qui prenait soin de lui, qui lui venait en aide. Et aujourd'hui les rôles étaient inversés.

Finalement, ne trouvant rien il prit la décision de faire une chose que la jeune femme ne lui aurait jamais permis si elle avait été en position de le faire.

.

.

_ Lisbon, je vais descendre, vous attraperez ma main et on remontera ensemble.

_ Non Jane, c'est trop dangereux.

_ C'est la seule solution Lisbon.

_ Il doit y en avoir une autre, si vous faites ça vous allez tomber et moi avec.

_ Je ne tomberais pas et vous non plus. Nous allons remonter ensemble et nous sortirons d'ici ensemble, je vous le promets.

_ Ne faites pas de promesses que vous ne pourrez pas tenir.

.

.

Sans tenir compte des paroles et des avertissements de la jeune femme, Jane commença sa descente. Le premier pas fut hésitant, presque

tremblant, mais il parvint à trouver une prise pour son pied. Fier de lui, il continua un peu plus vite. Mais soudain, sa main glissa et il chuta de quelques centimètres sous les hurlements de peur de Lisbon. Il se rattrapa comme il put, s'écorchant les bras et une partie du visage au passage.

Il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme, la rassurant d'un regard et d'un sourire tendre. Lisbon lui rendit son sourire, mais le sien était plus crispé. Elle avait encore plus peur à présent, il risquait sa vie pour rien, elle ne s'en sortirait pas, elle le savait, elle avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang depuis sa chute et sa jambe ne lui permettrait pas de continuer. Elle n'avait pas encore averti Jane de ce fait et elle ne voulait pas le faire car s'il le savait il voudrait descendre encore plus vite et là il risquerait de tomber mais il n'aurait sûrement pas la chance de se rattraper cette fois.

La jeune femme releva la tête et vit que le consultant était juste au dessus d'elle. Peut-être allait-il la sortir de là finalement, mais c'était encore risquer. Jane lui tendit sa main, se tenant à une branche de son autre main. Il tendit son bras au maximum, se penchant dangereusement dans le vide, mais n'y faisant pas attention.

Lisbon tenta de trouver une prise pour son pied valide afin d'atteindre la main de son compagnon, mais elle était encore trop bas, elle n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre.

.

.

_ Jane, je n'y arrive pas.

_ Si vous allez y arriver, faites un effort.

_ J'essaie Jane j'essaie, mais je n'y arrive pas, je vais tomber Jane.

_ NON. Non vous n'allez pas tomber, je ne le permettrais pas. Alors maintenant vous faites un effort et vous attrapez ma main.

.

.

Lisbon força le plus qu'elle le put sur sa jambe valide mais, n'y arrivant pas, elle prit également appui sur sa jambe blessée, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Jane sursauta en l'entendant, puis il vit les larmes se déverser le long des joues de la jeune femme. Pourquoi avait-elle crié et pourquoi pleurait-elle? Il chercha une autre plaie sur les parties visibles de son corps et finit par remarquer du sang s'écoulant de sa jambe gauche. Il remarqua également une petite bosse sous le pantalon, ce qui lui laissa penser qu'elle devait avoir une fracture ouverte. Il grimaça pour elle et tenta de se rapprocher encore plus afin qu'elle ne souffre pas trop.

Leurs mains se touchaient presque, il ne manquait pas beaucoup de centimètres pour que Jane puisse enfin l'atteindre. Il sentait la prise de sa main glisser peu à peu. La branche n'allait pas tarder à céder, il devait faire vite, très vite. Ne prêtant pas attention à ce détail, il se pencha encore un peu plus et finit par attraper la main de Lisbon. Il la serra fort dans la sienne, heureux de pouvoir enfin la sentir, sa peau contre la sienne. Des frissons le parcoururent et il remarqua qu'il en était de même pour sa compagne. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, ils devaient remonter a présent.

Jane remonta lentement Lisbon jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve dans ses bras puis la serra fort contre lui. Teresa passa ses bras autour de son cou et s'autorisa à pleurer contre lui. Elle était tellement heureuse de le sentir contre elle, être dans ses bras, leur cœur battant à l'unisson. Elle savoura cet instant l'espace de quelques secondes avant de se rappeler dans quelle situation ils étaient.

Ils relevèrent la tête en même temps lorsqu'ils entendirent des voix provenant d'au-dessus d'eux. Les voix des sbires de Kristina, ils les avaient retrouvés. Si jamais ils remontaient ce serait pour être de nouveau leurs prisonniers, mais s'ils restaient là ils allaient finir par tomber et peut-être ne pas survivre à la chute. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de choix. Jane regardant en dessous, évaluant la hauteur qu'il y avait entre l'eau et eux. Ca ferait une sacrée chute, mais ils auraient peut-être une chance de survivre. Lisbon suivit son regard et comprit ce qu'il voulait faire. Elle eut soudain peur, il n'envisageait quand même pas de sauter?

.

.

_ Teresa, nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut le faire.

_ Mais nous allons mourir.

_ Peut-être, mais je préfère mourir avec toi que de laisser ces hommes nous reprendre et te tuer.

_ Jane….. J'ai peur

_ Moi aussi j'ai peur.

.

.

Ils se serrèrent un peu plus dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Jane passa cala sa tête sur celle de la jeune femme qui se lova contre son torse, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux pour dévaler ses joues, tout comme Jane. Ils pleuraient l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient aussi effrayés l'un que l'autre, mais d'un autre côté, ils seraient ensemble pour l'éternité.

Lisbon s'écarta légèrement de Jane, encra ses yeux dans les siens, pouvant y lire tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. D'une main tremblante elle lui caressa la joue. Jane ferma les yeux à ce contact. C'était surement la dernière fois qu'il pourrait la sentir contre lui, la dernière caresse qu'elle lui prodiguait. Il attrapa la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et les posa sur son cœur, lui faisant ainsi sentir à quel point il l'aimait. Puis il rapprocha son visage du sien, lentement, puis ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Lisbon. Ils fermèrent tous deux les yeux, savourant ce dernier instant de magie. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et ne se quittèrent plus, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les ramène à la réalité.

.

.

_ Ils sont là.

.

.

Les deux hommes venaient de les trouver. Les deux amants se séparèrent à regret, se lancèrent un dernier regard, s'attrapèrent la main, puis sautèrent dans le vide.

.

.

.

.

**TBC….**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Salut a tous, voila le nouveau chapitre. Je sens que beaucoup vont l'aimer.**_

_**Bisous et bonne lecture.**_

_**Sweety**_

_**

* * *

**_.

.

.

.

Kristina faisait les cents pas dans la salle à manger, elle attendait impatiemment le retour des deux hommes, avec Jane et Lisbon bien sure. Quoique, si la jeune femme n'était plus la ce ne serait pas vraiment un gros problème. Elle en serait même ravie mais hélas elle avait encore besoin d'elle, la jeune flic devait être présente pour ses projets.

Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle, une porte qui s'ouvre et qui se referme, des pas dans le couloir, hésitants. Ils étaient enfin de retours. Elle se précipita à leur rencontre mais, lorsqu'elle passa la porte et qu'elle se retrouva face aux visiteurs, elle se figea. La colère monta en elle, jamais rien ne pouvait se passer comme il était prévu.

.

.

_ Ou sont-ils?

_ Et bien, en fait … on a eu un petit problème.

_ Et ce problème vous a valut toutes ces marques?

_ En quelques sortes oui.

_ Je vous écoute.

_ Ben on les a retrouvés ce matin, ils n'étaient pas beaux à voir, mais pas assez fatigué, ils se sont bien défendu et nous on assommer. Quand on s'est réveillé, ils étaient partit. On les a cherchés et on a finis par les retrouver, accroché dans le vide à une falaise. On allait les remonter quand ces couillons ils ont sautés.

_ QUOI?

_ Bah ouai.

_ Alors Jane est mort?

_ J'ai bien peur que oui.

.

.

Kristina fit un pas en arrière, une main sur le cœur et l'autre sur la bouche, étouffant un cri de douleur. Ainsi donc son amour n'était plus, elle était à présent seule. Elle se ressaisit et se précipita dans sa chambre, les larmes dévalant ses joues, ses mains tremblantes.

Une fois a l'abri des regards, elle se jeta sur son lit, se laissant aller à la tristesse d'avoir perdu l'homme de sa vie. Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait-elle ainsi sur elle, pourquoi? Mais la bonne nouvelle dans cette histoire c'est que Teresa Lisbon avait également perdue la vie, même s'il était trop tard, la jeune femme ne serait plus la pour lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait eu a la place d'elle-même.

.

.

Les heures passèrent ainsi et Kristina finis par s'endormir sur son lit. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit puis se referma lentement. Un homme se déplaça en silence dans le couloir, tout de noir vêtu, une lame brillante a la main. Il se rendit directement dans la cuisine, la ou il savait qu'il trouverait ce qu'il cherchait. Et en effet, en entrant dans la pièce, il trouva deux hommes assoupis autours d'une grande table de bois, une tasse devant chacun d'eux. Il s'approcha du premier, lui attrapa la tete qu'il tira d'un coup sec en arrière, puis il leva son autre main, la lumière du soleil se reflétant dans la lame du couteau qui s'abattit sur l'homme avant même qu'il n'ai eu le temps de se réveiller. Le sang gicla sur la table ainsi que sur lui, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il passa la lame sur son pantalon, en retirant un peu de sang et se dirigea vers le second homme qui ne s'était même pas réveiller. Il lui infligea la même chose. Ensuite, il reprit la direction de la chambre qu'il avait quittée plus tôt pour y retrouver la jeune femme.

Il ouvrit de nouveau la porte, s'avança jusqu'au lit et se pencha sur la jeune femme, lui caressant la joue au passage. Kristina gémit dans son sommeil mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle se retourna et se pelotonna en position fœtal. Des frissons parcoururent son corps qui semblait si fragile à cet instant. L'homme la regarda, mais il ne changea pas d'avis. Elle avait agit contre lui, elle s'était faite passée pour lui et avait attaqué une personne qui avait de l'importance pour lui. Elle allait à présent en payer le prix.

Il replaça le couteau dans l'étui qu'il avait à la ceinture et sortie de la poche de sa veste un bout de tissu et un petit flacon. Il versa un peu du liquide sur le mouchoir et rangea ensuite la bouteille dans la poche intérieur de sa veste. Il se délecta de la voir si calme, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui allait lui arriver. Il jubilait, lui, le plus redoutait des serials killer du pays, allait mettre fin a la vie de la plus connus des mediums et une fois encore, le public tremblerait en écoutant les nouvelles a la télévisons ou en lissant le journal.

Il se pencha et appliqua délicatement le mouchoir sur le nez et la bouche de la jeune femme qui ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Elle tenta de se débattre, envoyant les bras et les jambes dans le vide dans une vaine tentative de faire reculer l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Mais peu à peu, le produit imprégnait tout son être, la paralysant sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux papillonnèrent puis se fermèrent, la plongeant dans le noir du sommeil.

.

Red John, satisfait de lui, replaça le mouchoir dans sa poche et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras en lui passant une main derrière les genoux et une autre derrière le dos, l'enveloppant au passage dans sa couverture. Il la serra contre lui et quitta la pièce.

Le silence du couloir contrastait avec le spectacle macabre qui s'offrirait aux policiers qui viendraient le lendemain, alertaient pas une citoyen anonyme, n'étant personne d'autre que Red John en personne.

Il déposa Kristina sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture et prit place à l'avant. Il mit le contacte et quitta le domaine sous la lumière du soleil couchant, les rayons formant un halo rouge sang autours du véhicule.

Il roula durant plusieurs heures ainsi, ne faisant même pas une pause pour se restaurer, voulant arriver au plus vite chez lui et offrir à la medium la même hospitalité dont elle avait fait preuve envers Patrick Jane et Teresa Lisbon. Les deux jeunes gens allaient être vengés. Cela pouvait paraitre étrange venant d'un tueur, de vouloir venger les personnes qui l'avaient poursuivis durant si longtemps, et pourtant c'était logique, lui seul avait le droit de s'en prendre a eux. A cause de Kristina et de ses amis, il avait perdu le plaisir de les faire souffrir lui-même. Mais ces "braves gens" avaient finalement souffert de leur bêtise, et il se satisfaisait de ce fait.

A présent, la medium était couchée sur un lit à baldaquin, dans des draps de soie, entourée de milles et un objet somptueux. Red John voulait qu'elle apprécie quand même un peu son séjour avec lui, qu'elle puisse jouir de sa richesse et découvrir qui il était. Elle avait voulut se faire passer pour lui? Parfait, maintenant elle allait vraiment savoir ce que ca faisait d'être le plus connus des tueurs en série. Mais son séjour ne serait pas pour autant un séjour d'agrément et de découverte, quoique, de la découverte elle allait en avoir, la découverte de toute une panoplie de torture inventées rien que pour elle.

L'homme quitta finalement la pièce, fier de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il fallait maintenant qu'il reprenne sa place dans la vie de tout les jours, dans la peau d'un homme banal, dans un bâtiment qui lui permettait de toujours savoir les progrès que faisaient les officiers de police dans l'affaire la plus difficile qu'ils aient eu a traiter.

.

.

Kristina se réveilla avec une douloureuse migraine. Elle tente de se tourner dans son lit mais elle ne pu bouger. Elle bougea ses bras mais ceux-ci étaient retenus par des menottes aux montants d'un lit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se redressa au maximum et observa la pièce autours d'elle. Ce n'était pas sa chambre et ce n'était pas son lit. Mais ou était-elle? Elle se rappela alors, un homme était entré dans sa chambre, lui avait appliqué un mouchoir sur le visage et elle s'était endormis. Cette homme l'avait ensuite transporté jusqu'ici. Mais ou était cet ici?

Elle commença à ressentir de la peur, elle ne contrôlait plus rien et elle n'aimait pas ca, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de perdre le contrôle. La seule fois ou une telle chose était arrivé c'était avec Patrick Jane et Teresa Lisbon, ou plutôt deux fois. La première lorsque ces deux-la s'étaient mis ensemble, la privant de sa chance de se mettre en couple avec le consultant, et la deuxième lorsqu'ils avaient sauté de la falaise pour ne pas se faire prendre de nouveau par elle et ses hommes.

Et maintenant elle perdait de nouveau le contrôle, mais elle ne savait pas à cause de qui. Elle regarda plus attentivement la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait et un détail qu'elle n'avait pas remarquait la première fois lui glaça le sang. Dans le miroir qui se trouvait en face de son lit, elle pouvait voir quelque chose de peint sur le mur au dessus de sa tete, une chose qui lui apprit avec qui elle se trouvait. Un smiley ensanglantait se trouvait juste au dessus d'elle, ainsi donc c'était Red John qui l'avait enlevé.

Elle se mit à trembler de la tete aux pieds en pensant à ce qui l'attendait. Elle se rappelait de la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait voulut jouer les RJ, cette personne en était morte, de la main de RJ lui-même. Voila ce qui l'attendait. Sa vie ne durerait plus très longtemps, de ca elle en était certaine.

.

.

.

**TBC…..**


	21. Chapter 21

_Salut mes chers lecteurs, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre et je m'en excuse, j'avais perdu le dossier contenant la fic, mais la voila enfin retrouvée._

_Pour la peine je vous poste 2 chapitres._

_Bisous et bonne lecture,_

_Sweety_

_

* * *

_

La foret était de nouveau calme, après tout les événements dont elle venait d'être témoin. Les cris avaient cesses, les pleures et les plaintes aussi, ne laissant que le calme et le silence parfois interrompu par le chant des oiseaux ou le cri d'un animal sauvage. Le vent soufflait dans les branches des arbres, abritant des êtres vivant qui, a présent, retrouvaient la joie de vivre suite a tout ce qu'ils venaient de subir, n'étant pas habitues à entendre autant de bruit.

Toutefois, ce calme relatif fut troublé par le remous de l'eau de la rivière qui s'agitait, comme si elle voulait éjecter de son lit quelque chose d'encombrant, qui n'avait rien à faire chez elle. Deux corps apparurent sur la terre humide recouverte de mousse verte. Deux corps enlacés tendrement, deux corps calme, trop calme.

Un chevreuil qui passait par la vint s'approcher des étrangers et commença à les renifler, sous l'œil inquiet des écureuils et des ratons laveurs. Puis il s'écarta vivement lorsqu'un des corps se mit à remuer, laissant s'échapper un son guttural de douleur.

Les animaux prirent la fuite tandis que le premier corps commençait à se tourner et tentait de se relever.

.

Patrick Jane ouvrit péniblement les yeux, se forçant à affronter la lumière éclatante de ce début d'âpres midi. Il se tourna pour se retrouver sur le dos, se frotta le bras qu'il s'était écorché dans sa chute. Il se passa une main sur le visage, se rappelant ce qu'il venait de vivre et remerciant le ciel de l'avoir épargné. Puis, il se redressa vivement, se souvenant qu'il n'était pas seul lorsqu'il avait sauté. Il se rassura lorsqu'il vit Lisbon, gisant a coté de lui. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée lorsqu'il constata que la jeune femme ne bougeait pas. Il se pencha au dessus d'elle, cherchant à sentir son souffle, preuve qu'elle était encore en vie. Mais rien, le néant, son corps restait inerte, comme si la vie l'avait quitté pour toujours. Il posa ses doigts dans son coup, sur sa veine afin de sentir les battements de son cœur, mais la encore ce fut une déception, il ne battait plus. Son visage était froid et bleu, des écorchures balayaient ses joues, les marques rouge contrastant avec la pâleur de son visage et le bleu de ses lèvres. Jane sentit son propre cœur se ralentir, si Lisbon était morte alors il ne souhaitait plus vivre.

Mais passé un moment de doutes, il se pencha de nouveau au dessus de la jeune femme, la retourna sur le dos et il commença les gestes de premiers secours qu'il avait apprit au cours de son adolescence. Il se doutait qu'un jour cela lui serait utile, et ce jour venait d'arriver. Il tenta de relancer son cœur à l'aide de pression au niveau du sternum, puis il lui souffla l'air de sa propre vie afin de la ramener auprès de lui. Cela dura bien cinq minutes avant qu'il n'abandonne. La jeune femme avait passe trop de temps dans l'eau, elle avait manquait d'air durant de trop longue minutes, tout ce qu'il pourrait faire ne la ramènerait pas vers lui, elle était bien partis, le laissant seul au monde.

Il prit délicatement le corps de Teresa contre lui, la serrant dans ses bras tremblant de froid, la berçant comme on berce un bébé pour le calmer et l'aidé à s'endormir. Il laissa les larmes s'écouler par torrent le long de ses joues. Pourquoi la vie était-elle aussi injuste avec lui? Pourquoi lui retirer tout ce qui pouvait faire son bonheur? Pourquoi avoir enlevé la jeune femme alors qu'elle était encore si jeune? Elle avait pourtant encore tant de choses à vivres, tant de chose à découvrir, tant de gens à rencontrer….. Mais une fois de plus il n'avait apporté que du malheur autours de lui.

.

Perdu dans sa souffrance, il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite des gémissements provenant du corps dans ses bras. Les plaintes se firent alors plus fortes et la il s'écarta légèrement de la jeune femme pour tomber immédiatement dans l'émeraude de ses yeux. Un sourire illumina son visage et les larmes de tristesse furent remplaces par les larmes de joie. Il serra Lisbon contre lui, ne voulant plus la lâcher, la peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve encore trop présente dans son cœur.

.

.

_ Jane…..

_ Mon Dieu Lisbon…. J'ai bien cru que cette fois c'était la fin.

_ On est en vie?

_ On est en vie.

_ On est sauvé?

_ Pas encore mais bientôt, je te le promets.

_ J'ai confiance en toi et je sais que nous allons nous en sortir.

.

.

Lisbon se blottis de nouveau contre Jane, enfouissant son visage contre le torse du mentaliste, savourant le fait d'être en vie, dans ses bras, de sentir son odeur et sa chaleur. Elle ferma les yeux un court instant puis se redressa. Ils se sourirent puis Jane aida la jeune femme à se remettre debout. Mais une fois sur ses deux jambes, Lisbon étouffa un cri de douleur, retombant contre son amant. Jane la soutint comme il pu et chercha à savoir ce qu'elle avait. Peut-être s'était-elle blesse lors de leur chute, au quel cas il lui faudrait des soins d'urgence. Mais il se rappela alors d'avoir vu du sang sur sa jambe gauche. Il se pencha afin de l'examiner et ses doutes se confirmèrent, elle avait bien une fracture ouverte du tibia. Il lui fallait absolument remettre l'os en place et lui pauser une attèle, mais avec quoi?

Il réfléchissait encore a comment la soigner lorsqu'il entendit des craquements derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement, se plaçant devant la jeune femme afin de la protéger, lui servant de bouclier humain. Mais il se retrouva face à une petite fille d'une douzaine d'années, blonde aux yeux verts. La gamine les regardait comme si elle avait vu un fantôme, puis elle fit demi-tour et disparu dans les buissons. Le couple n'avait pas bougés d'un centimètre, encore surprit de leur étrange rencontre éclair. Ils se demandaient ce qu'une gamine de cet âge faisait seule dans une foret et ou elle était partit. Mais ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter. Ils devaient encore trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici et le plus vite possible.

Jane installa Lisbon contre un arbre le temps de trouver de quoi lui faire une attelle. La jeune femme se laissa faire tranquillement, serrant les dents à cause de la douleur et le suppliant du regard de ne pas trop tarder.

Avant que le consultant ne soit revenus, la fillette refit son apparition, mais cette fois elle n'était pas seule, un homme était avec elle. Lisbon sentit son cœur se serrait a la vue du nouveau visiteur et des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Jane arriva a ce moment-la et se plaça entre l'homme et sa compagne, en vaillant chevalier qu'il était.

.

.

_ Ne vous approchez pas.

_ Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

_ Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

_ Et c'est tout a votre honneur.

_ Jane….

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Lisbon, il ne te fera aucun mal.

_ Je sais, il ne ferait pas de mal a une mouche.

.

.

Jane, surprit par les paroles de la jeune femme, se retourna vers elle et se retrouva face a un visage souriant, mêlait de larmes. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Qui était cet homme? Et pourquoi Lisbon prenait-elle sa décence? Il semblerait qu'elle le connaisse, mais il n'en était pas sure, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la mettre de nouveau en danger. Il fit de nouveau face a l'homme et c'est la qu'il remarqua la fillette a ses cotes. Il se détendit un peu, la présence de l'enfant le rassurant quelque peu.

Lisbon prit enfin la parole pour éclaircir les choses.

.

.

_ Jane, je te présente Dylan, c'est l'homme qui a prit soin de moi durant mon amnésie et celui qui m'a aidé à me souvenir de toi.

.

.

**TBC…**


	22. Chapter 22

Jane avait les yeux qui passaient de Lisbon à Dylan, puis de Dylan a Lisbon. En voyant les sourires qu'ils se lançaient, une pointe de jalousie envahie son cœur. Ces deux-là semblaient bien trop proche a son gout. Néanmoins, de voir le visage rayonnant de sa douce, il se ressaisit et ce dit qu'il devait laisser a l'homme ne bénéfice du doute. Il baissa donc le point qu'il maintenait devant lui et recula jusqu'à être a la hauteur de Lisbon, puis il reprit place auprès d'elle. Mais il se demandait quand même ce que ce Dylan faisait là, et avec cette petite fille en plus. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, des questions auxquelles aucunes réponses ne venaient le satisfaire.

.

Le fameux Dylan, voyant les interrogations du compagnon de la jeune femme, décida de l'éclaircir un peu. Il prit la main de la fillette et la serra fort en s'installant au sol, la gamine en fit de même et vint se placer sur ses genoux, les bras autours de son ventre. Dylan sourit et lança de nouveau un regard au couple en face de lui.

.

.

_ Je vois bien monsieur Jane que vous vous posez des questions.

_ C'est bien normal.

_ J'en conviens. Je vais, dans la mesure du possible, y répondre.

_ Ce serait une bonne chose.

_ Alors pour commencer, je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal, sachez le, je ne suis venus que pour mettre en sécurité Emilie.

.

.

En disant cela, il serra un peu plus la petite contre lui. Celle-ci enfouit son visage contre son torse et baillait, signe que la journée avait été longue et fatigante pour elle. Dylan la réinstalla convenablement contre lui, lui permettant ainsi de s'endormir dans une bonne position, sous l'œil attendrit de Lisbon, et finalement de Jane aussi. En voyant faire Dylan, des souvenirs de lui avec sa propre fille remontaient en lui, a tel point qu'il ne pu empêcher une larme de venir s'échouer sur sa joue. Lisbon le sentit se raidir contre elle et se retourna. Lorsqu'elle vit les petites gouttes salées sur ses joues, elle comprit ce qu'il se passait alors, délicatement, sa main vint effacer l'intruse et elle lui sourit. Jane répondit à son sourire tout en emprisonnant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

Ils se tournèrent de nouveau vers Dylan, attendant qu'il reprenne ses explications. Ce qu'il fit sans hésiter.

.

.

_ Emilie est la fille de ma sœur. Elle a été kidnappée a peu prés à la même période que toi Jessica…. Pardon Teresa.

_ Jessica?

_ C'est le nom que je croyais être le mien durant mon amnésie.

.

.

Jane sourit, il aimait beaucoup ce prénom, il le lui avait dit une fois alors qu'ils dinaient tranquillement chez Lisbon. Il lui avait dit que si il avait eu la chance d'avoir un autre enfant, une autre fille, il l'aurait prénommait Jessica. Et de savoir que c'était le prénom qu'avait porté Lisbon lui fit plaisir. La jeune femme se souvenait aussi de ce jour, et elle se dit que inconsciemment elle n'avait jamais totalement oublié Jane.

Passé ce petit moment perdu dans les souvenir, Dylan continua de raconter le pourquoi du comment.

.

.

_ Le jour où tu es arrivée chez moi, je venais d'apprendre la mort de ma sœur et la disparition de ma nièce. J'étais sur le point de partir lorsqu'un homme est arrivé chez moi, avec toi. Je connaissais cet homme pour avoir travaillais avec lui des années plus tôt, pas de façon légale bien sure. Mais a l'époque j'avais un besoin urgent d'argent pour aider ma sœur et je m'étais associer a lui. Donc, quand il est arrivé avec toi, je me suis dis que les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer. Il m'a expliqué qui tu étais et pourquoi tu étais là. Il m'a aussi dit que si je voulais un jour revoir ma nièce je devais faire tout ce qu'il me dirait. Alors je l'ai fais. Mais petit à petit je me suis rendus compte que ce n'était pas bien, que je te faisais du mal et…. Tu étais si gentille que je ne pouvais pas continuer. J'avais pris la décision d'allé voir la police pour qu'elle m'aide à retrouver Emily et pour qu'elle te ramène chez toi mais Jonathan est arrivé. A ce moment-là, j'ai eu peur, je savais que ce serait la fin, pour toi, pour moi et pour Emily. Je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose, mais je savais que tu étais une personne forte et que si je te disais qui tu étais vraiment, les souvenirs reviendraient et tu pourrais t'en sortir. Malheureusement, après ton départ, un autre homme est venu pour me tuer. Nous nous sommes battu puis j'ai été assommé. Il y avait le feu dans la maison et j'ai bien crus que je n'allais pas m'en sortir, mais j'ai eu de la chance et j'ai trouvé le moyen de quitter la maison avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Personne n'a sut que je m'en été sortis et c'était un bon point pour moi. J'ai ensuite tout fait pour retrouver ma nièce et j'ai finis par arriver ici. La petite été cachait dans une des caves de la maison, mais je ne suis arrivé qu'après votre fuite. J'ai entendus les hommes dire qu'ils devaient vous retrouver alors j'ai décidais de le faire avant eux. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser te faire encore du mal, pas maintenant que tu as enfin retrouvée la mémoire et que Patrick et toi êtes enfin ensemble.

.

.

Le couple l'avait écouté sans interruption, étonné de tout ce qu'il avait vécus. Le pauvre homme n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'obéir. Jane ne savait pas si à sa place il n'aurait pas fait la même chose, la vie d'un enfant était en jeu à ce moment-là. Lisbon non plus ne lui en voulait pas de lui avoir mentis, la petite Emily ayant servit en quelque sorte d'otage pour qu'il obéisse. Mais grâce au ciel, ils étaient à présent de nouveau ensemble, tout comme elle et Jane et elle allait tout faire pour que cela ne change pas.

Lisbon tenta de se redresser mais la douleur a sa jambe l'en empêcha, elle retomba donc dans les bras de son consultant. Celui-ci vit la douleur dans les yeux de sa compagne et il se tourna donc vers Dylan, Il allait avoir besoin de lui pour sortir de cette foret, lui seul connaissait le chemin pour y être entré. Il devait lui faire confiance, Lisbon lui faisait confiance et il avait confiance en Lisbon, donc il ferait confiance a Dylan. De plus, l'homme ne prendrait pas de risque, la petite Emily comptait tellement a ses yeux qu'il ferait tout pour la sortir elle aussi d'ici.

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard et ils se comprirent. Dylan prit Emily dans ses bras et Jane prit Lisbon dans le siens. Ils se relevèrent et entamèrent leur marche vers la liberté.

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et il fallait qu'ils se trouvent un abri, ne trouvant rien de convenable, Dylan laissa Emily, toujours endormis, a Jane et partis chercher des branches afin de confectionner un petit abri pour les deux femmes. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et à l'aide du consultant, il monta la petite cabane de fortune puis ils y installèrent Emily et Lisbon, qui avait finis par s'endormir.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu et Jane vit que Dylan voulait lui dire quelque chose mais qu'il ne savait pas comment le faire. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule, l'encourageant à parler. Alors Dylan se lança.

.

.

_ Quand j'allais quitter la maison après avoir trouvé Emily, j'ai vu…..

_ Quoi?

_ Les hommes qui vous cherchez, ils étaient morts.

_ Comment?

_ Egorgées, et il y avait un smiley sur le mur.

_ Red John.

_ Oui, et je crois qu'il a enlevait la troisième personne derrière tout ca, mais je ne sais pas qui c'est.

_ Moi je le sais. Mais il va falloir faire très attention, si Red John est intervenus, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne veuille s'en prendre a vous aussi.

_ A moi? Pourquoi?

_ Vous avez été complice de ces hommes, involontairement mais complice quand même. Il va falloir trouver un moyen de vous cacher afin qu'il ne vous trouve pas.

.

.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux hommes concoctèrent un plan, sans rien dire a Lisbon afin qu'elle ne soit pas plus en danger qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

.

.

.

**TBC…..**


	23. Chapter 23

_Et les amies comment ça va aujourd'hui? Je suis de retour avec la suite de cette histoire qui touche bientôt a sa fin. Alors comme après ce chapitre il n'en reste qu'un, je vous poste la fin en même temps._

_Je tenais à remercier particulièrement **janeandteresa** et **Silhara** pour m'avoir suivit tout au long de cette aventure et tous les autres lecteurs aussi.  
_

_La fin va vous laisser un peu sur le cul mais je vous rassure, il y aura une suite, pas encore écrite mais elle arrivera je vous le promets. En attendant on se retrouve sur mes autres fics._

_Bonne lecture et bisous._

**_Sweety_**

**_

* * *

_**.

.

.

Le froid, le vent, la neige et une forme colée contre elle réveilla Lisbon. Elle se redressa lentement, ne voulant pas faire de gestes brusque lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était le petite Emily qui se trouvait contre elle, sagement endormit dans ses bras. Lisbon contempla l'enfant une minute, elle était si mignonne, ses cheveux blond bouclés lui retombant dans le dos lui donnait un visage d'ange. Mais son cœur se serra quand elle se souvint que la petite n'avait plus de parents, seulement un oncle et elle culpabilisa car tout ceci était de sa faute. C'Était a cause d'elle si ces gens avaient enlevé a cette gamine sa mère et encore de sa faute si elle avait été séparé de sa famille durant si longtemps. Comment pourrait-elle encore vivre en sachant qu'elle était responsable du malheur de cette famille, et du malheur de Jane aussi. Car oui, elle était également responsable de ça, Jane n'aurait jamais tenté de se suicider si elle n'avait pas été en couple avec lui. L'annonce de son accident d'avion l'aurait bien sure bouleversé mais pas au point de mettre un terme a sa vie. Elle faisait souffrir tous ceux qui l'approché et il fallait que ça cesse.

Lisbon regarda autours d'elle à la recherche de Jane et de Dylan mais ne les vit pas. Les deux hommes devaient s'être éloignés pour les laisser dormir dans le calme et elle les remercia intérieurement. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était une bonne chose, elle pourrait ainsi faire ce qu'elle avait à faire sans qu'aucun d'eux ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit.

Elle se leva difficilement, la douleur a sa jambe se réveillant en même temps que son corps. Elle prit appuis sur le bout de bois que lui avait donné Jane plus tôt dans la journée et commença à marcher. Elle regarda en arrière, la fillette dormait toujours, tant mieux.

Elle se déplaçait difficilement, sa jambe la faisait énormément souffrir mais elle devait faire vite avant que Jane ne remarque son absence et décide de la retrouver. Elle savait qu'il viendrait la chercher et elle ne le voulait pas, elle devait sortir de sa vie si elle voulait qu'il puisse redevenir libre. Libre de vivre sa vie sans elle, sans danger sans menaces, une vie normale. Ce serait dure au début, mais il finirait par s'y faire, il savait s'adapter a tout, elle avait confiance en lui.

Teresa marcha comme ca durant presqu'une heure avant d'apercevoir la sortit de la foret. Enfin. Depuis le temps qu'elle la cherchait, dommage que les autres ne soient pas là, ils auraient eux aussi pu sortir de cet endroit. Mais si elle l'avait trouvé, ils la trouveraient aussi, elle n'en avait aucun doute.

Elle marcha, ou plutôt boita jusqu'à ce retrouver au bord d'une route. Il y avait très peu de passage mais elle finirait bien par trouver une voiture qui la conduirait en ville. Justement, elle venait d'entendre un moteur derrière elle. Elle se retourna donc et fit signe au conducteur de s'arrêter. Celui-ci s'exécuta et lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle lui donna une vague raison, qui suffit à l'homme qui accepta de la conduire à l'hôpital le plus proche sans poser plus de questions.

Le trajet se fit dan le silence le plus total, aucun des deux ne parla a l'autre, l'homme ne chercha même pas a en savoir plus sur Lisbon, respectant le besoin de calme de la jeune femme.

.

Une fois en ville, il la déposa a l'hôpital et se proposa même de l'aider à y entrer mais elle le remercia et lui dit qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller. Il acquiesça et repartit en la saluant de la main. Elle avança ensuite dans le hall et, immédiatement, une infirmière vint à sa rencontre, l'aidant à s'installer sur un fauteuil en attendant qu'un médecin vienne s'occuper d'elle.

Lisbon laissa quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues en repensant à ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. UN homme qui aurait donné sa vie pour elle sans rien demander en retours, un homme bon et aimant, l'homme dont toutes les femmes rêvent. Mais elle, elle l'avait abandonné et elle s'en voulait. Mais c'était pour son bien qu'elle faisait ça, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, un médecin arriva enfin et s'occupa de sa jambe. Elle eu droit a un plâtre et a des antis douleur. Le médecin lui demanda ensuite s'il pouvait contacter quelqu'un pour venir s'occuper d'elle et elle n'hésita pas en lui donnant le nom d'une personne.

.

.

_ Walter Mashburn j'écoute.

_ Walter, c'est Teresa.

_ Mon Dieu Teresa, tu es en vie.

_ Oui et j'aurais besoin de toi.

_ Bien sure, dis moi où tu es et j'arrive.

.

.

Lisbon lui donna l'adresse de l'hôpital et attendit qu'il arrive. Trois heures plus tard, elle le vit arriver dans le hall, son regard la cherchant partout. Lorsqu'il la remarqua un peu plus loin, il courut presque a sa rencontre et la prit dans ses bras.

.

.

_ Teresa, j'ai eu si peur pour toi.

_ Je suis contente de te voir.

_ Moi aussi, mais….. Où est Patrick?

_ Il…. Je l'ai laissé.

_ Comment ca tu l'as laissé?

.

.

Et elle lui expliqua tout du début à la fin. Walter l'écouta sans la couper, attendant qu'elle finisse. Il était triste pour elle, il savait bien ce qu'elle éprouvait pour le consultant et il n'en était aucunement jaloux, même s'il aurait voulut qu'elle s'intéresse plus a lui qu'a l'autre. Mais il respectait son choix, même celui de l'abandonner.

Avant de partir, il informa la police de l'endroit où se trouvaient Jane, Dylan et la petite Emily, par téléphone de façon anonyme, puis ils partirent rejoindre l'aéroport où un avion privé les attendait.

Au moment de monter dans l'avion, Lisbon s'arrêta et contempla aux alentours. Des qu'elle serait monté, elle me reverrait plus jamais Patrick Jane, elle tirerait un trait sur son passé et ne se soucierait que de son avenir, loin de l'homme qu'elle aimait, loin de ses amis, loin de sa famille et loin de son travail. Elle ne reviendrait jamais chez elle et cette décision était la plus dure qu'elle ai eu à prendre de sa vie, mais elle le fit quand même. Elle monta dans l'avion et lança une dernière fois.

.

.

_ Je t'aime Patrick.

.

.

Puis elle disparue dans l'appareil qui allait l'emmener vers une nouvelle vie. Une vie sans danger auprès d'un homme qui l'aimait, même si elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle apprendrait à l'aimer et à faire sa vie avec lui.

.

.

.

**TBC….**


	24. Chapter 24

_Et voila c'est la fin, je vous dis a bientôt pour d'autres aventures avec nos héros préférés._

_Bisous et bonne lecture,_

_**Sweety**  
_

**_

* * *

_**

.

.

.

Jane et Dylan marchaient depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes dans la foret, à la recherche de Lisbon. Ils étaient tous les deux très inquiets pour la jeune femme et se demandaient pourquoi elle était partit ainsi, sans le dire a personne.

Emily somnolait dans les bras de son oncle. Elle avait vécut tant de choses au court de cette année, et elle était encore bien jeune. Elle aussi se faisait du souci pour la jeune femme, elle ne la connaissait que depuis quelques heures mais elle s'était beaucoup attachée à elle, Lisbon lui rappelait beaucoup sa mère, douce et gentille. Mais surtout, elle ressemblait beaucoup à son père, qu'elle n'avait que très peu connus. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux bruns et les mêmes yeux verts, c'était assez déroutant pour l'enfant.

Elle étouffa un bâillement et se calla un peu plus contre l'épaule de son oncle qui resserra son étreinte autours d'elle. Il lui caressa le dos tendrement, l'aidant à retrouver le sommeil. Il se promit que lorsqu'ils seraient sortit de là, il lui offrirait un superbe lit de princesse, comme en rêvent les petites filles, elle le méritait bien. Mais avant il fallait retrouver Lisbon avant que Jane ne pette un câble. Le pauvre homme marchait en tête, ne se souciant que très peu de la distance qu'il mettait entre lui et Dylan. Il voulait tellement revoir Lisbon, la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire a quel point il l'aimait, a quel point il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie, a quel point elle avait fait de lui un autre homme.

Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur lui ainsi? Pourquoi a chaque fois qu'il avait la chance de voir le bonheur entrer dans vie, les choses tournaient au drame? Qu'avait-il fait au bon Dieu pour ne jamais pourvoir mener une vie normale, avec une femme, des enfants, un travail et une maison? Des amis aussi. A cette pensé, il se souvint de ses amis du CBI, Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt. Ses trois amis lui manquaient horriblement, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas vu qu'il se demandait s'il arriverait à les reconnaitre. Il avait été presque un an dans le coma, et il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il avait disparu. Dylan ne lui était guère d'une grande aide à ce sujet, ne sachant pas grand-chose non plus sur la situation. La seule chose qui l'avait empêché de sombrer dans la folie avait été de retrouver sa nièce, en vie et de la ramener avec lui aussi loin que possible de Kristina et de ses sbires. Chose presque faite mais il leur fallait encore sortir de cette foret et retrouver la civilisation.

.

Jane fit une halte au bout d'une heure de marche. Il était fatigué et il voyait bien que Dylan l'était aussi, ainsi que la petite Emily qui ne parvenait pas à se rendormir, ballotait dans les bras de son oncle. Ils s'assirent tout les trois sur le sol, reprenant leur souffle, mais Jane se releva presque aussitôt, du bruit ayant attiré son attention un peu plus loin. Il fit signe a Dylan de prendre la petite et de se cacher derrière un buisson a coté d'eux, ce que l'homme fit sans discuter.

Ensuite Jane s'empara d'un gros bâton qu'il avait trouvé sur le sol et se mit en position de décence, prêt à se battre pour sa vie et celle des autres.

Mais a sa grande surprise, il vit des policiers arriver avec des lampes torches et des chiens. Il ne relâcha pas pour autant le morceau de bois, se méfiant quand même de ces hommes. Ils pouvaient très bien être des hommes déguisés en policiers, auquel cas il devrait se battre. Mais il se rassura lorsque ceux-ci se présentèrent à lui, gardant une distance raisonnable afin de le mettre en confiance. Jane savait lorsque les gens lui mentaient et ces hommes étaient sincères. Il abaissa les mains et lâcha le gourdin qui tomba au sol, puis fit signe a Dylan de venir. Ce dernier hésita un instant, sachant qu'il risquait la prison pour avoir participé involontairement a l'enlèvement de l'agent Lisbon, mais il savait aussi que sa nièce avait besoin de se reposer dans un vrai lit, de se laver et de manger un repas chaud.

Il prit donc la main de l'enfant et s'avança lentement, tremblant quelque peu à mesure que ses pas le rapprochaient des agents de police. Jane lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule pour le rassurer lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur. Les muscles de tout son corps se détendirent comme par magie et il sourit à Jane pour le remercier.

Les policiers leur apportèrent des couvertures et de l'eau que les hommes s'empressèrent de donner a l'enfant.

La petite, un peu apeurait par cet attroupement, se serra entre Jane et Dylan, passant ses petites mains dans celles des deux hommes. Elle se détacha du mentaliste lorsque celui-ci lui tendit une gourde. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui dire merci et se jeta sur l'eau, buvant si vite qu'elle faillit s'étouffer avec.

.

Une heure plus tard, Jane, Dylan et Emily se trouvaient aux urgences de l'hôpital de la ville la plus proche, celui-là même où Lisbon était venus des heures plus tôt. Apres un rapide examen, Jane demanda à avoir des informations sur la jeune femme mais l'infirmière les lui refusa, prétextant le secret médical. La seule chose qu'elle fut en mesure de lui dire c'est qu'elle allait bien, sans rentrer dans les détails. Et elle lui donna également une lettre que Lisbon avait laisse pour lui.

Il retourna auprès de Dylan et s'assit à coté du lit, triturant l'enveloppe dans es mains, n'osant pas l'ouvrir. Dylan remarqua la tension du consultant et lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule, comme lui l'avait fait plus tôt. Ils se sourirent et finalement, Jane découpa l'enveloppe lentement, tremblant toujours, pour en sortir une feuille sur laquelle il reconnu l'écriture de sa patronne.

Il s'installa plus confortablement et commença sa lecture a voix haute afin que Dylan sache lui aussi les raisons de son départ. L'homme avait le droit de savoir, ils étaient dans la même situation.

.

.

" _Mon cher Patrick,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que tu es enfin en sécurité à l'hôpital. J'en suis contente. J'espère que Dylan et la petite Emily sont avec toi._

_Je sais que tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions et que tu dois aussi m'en vouloir, je le comprends, tu en as parfaitement le droit. Sache que je n'ai pas pris cette décision facilement, mais c'était la seule chose à faire. _

_Je ne veux pas te faire de peine, tu as déjà bien trop souffert dans ta vie, mais je ne peux pas non plus rester avec toi, bien que je le veuille. Si je suis parti c'est a cause de Red John, si jamais il venait à apprendre que toi et moi étions ensemble, avec tout le bruit qu'a fait l'histoire de mon enlèvement, ton coma, ta disparition, ainsi que la mienne, je suis certaine qu'il sait a présent pour nous deux. Il serait inconscient de ma part de prendre le risque de te voir perdre une fois de plus un être cher. Je sais que de partir comme ça c'est tout comme, mais au moins tu sais que je suis en vie._

_Sache que je t'aime de tout mon cœur et que j'aurais voulus rester avec toi, mais la vie est ainsi faite et nous n'y pouvons rien._

_Sache également que je suis en sécurité avec quelqu'un de confiance. Il ne m'arrivera rien de mal._

_Je ne peux pas te dire avec qui je suis, ni où je me cache, la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que tu ne dois pas te faire de soucis pour moi._

_Je ne sais pas si nous nous reverrons un jour et je souhaite de tout cœur que nous le pourrons. En attendant, vis ta vie, sois heureux et surtout ne fais pas de bêtises._

_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et pour l'éternité._

_Teresa."_

_._

_.  
_

A la fin de sa lecture, Jane avait les larmes aux yeux, Dylan aussi. Ainsi Lisbon l'avait quitté pour son bien, mais lui ne voyait que le mal qu'elle lui faisait en agissant ainsi. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de la souffrance qu'elle lui infligeait en le laissant seul. Il avait eu du mal à faire le deuil de sa famille, a accepter d'avoir de nouveau quelqu'un dans sa vie, et maintenant elle partait.

Mais en même temps il la comprenait, il savait a quel point cette décision avait été difficile a prendre pour la jeune femme, elle-même ayant déjà bien souffert dans la vie.

Il se promit de faire en sorte qu'elle soit fière de lui lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient enfin, car oui ils se retrouveraient, même si des années devaient s'écouler avant que cela n'arrive.

.

Les deux hommes et la fillette passèrent la nuit à l'hôpital, la police ayant décidé de laisser Dylan passer encore un peu de temps avec sa nièce avant de l'emmener. Il devait être jugé pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais il aurait surement une remise de peine car il y avait été forcé. Et avec le témoignage de Jane, il aurait une chance de vite reprendre une vie normal avec sa nièce qui, en attendant serait placée dans une famille d'accueille. D'ailleurs, Jane s'était proposé de recueillir l'enfant en attendant le retour de son oncle.

Le lendemain matin, une infirmière vint réveiller Jane en lui disant que ses amis étaient arrivés. Le mentaliste se leva et sortit de la chambre pour voir arriver ses collègues du CBI.

.

.

_ Cho mon vieux, ça me fais tellement plaisir de te voir.

_ Salut Jane, heureux que tu aille bien.

_ Moi aussi, eh Rigsby toujours aussi grand.

_ Salut vieux, si tu savais comme tu nous as manqué.

_ Je me doute. Grace, viens dans mes bras.

_ Jane…. Tu m'as tellement manqué….. J'ai cru que…..

_ Eh, ça va aller maintenant.

.

.

Les trois amis se serrèrent dans les bras, puis Cho posa la question qui brulait les lèvres des deux autres mais qu'ils n'osaient pas poser.

.

.

_ Où est Lisbon?

_ Elle….. Elle est…

_ Elle est morte?

_ Non mais….. Elle est partie.

.

.

Et il lui tendit la lettre qu'il lu avant de la faire passer aux autres. Grace versa encore quelques larmes avant de prendre Jane dans ses bras, lui promettant que tout irait bien et qu'il la retrouverait bientôt. Jane voulait croire à ces paroles, car si jamais il ne devait jamais retrouver la femme de sa vie, alors il ne savait pas s'il pourrait continuer de vivre. Mais il avait quelqu'un qui comptait sur lui à présent, une petite fille qui avait grand besoin de mener une vie stable.

Il expliqua donc la situation a ses amis et ceux-ci, après avoir eu envi de tordre le cou de Dylan, promirent de tout faire pour que l'homme puisse rapidement retrouver la liberté et vivre avec sa nièce.

En attendant, ils promirent d'aider Jane à s'occuper de la petite. Dylan les remercia. A ce moment-là, un policier entra dans la chambre et annonça qu'il devait emmener Dylan avec lui. Celui-ci acquiesça et se pencha vers Emily pour la prendre dans ses bras une dernière fois. La petite pleura toutes les larmes de son corps d'enfant. Elle venait juste de le retrouver et déjà elle devait le quitter, elle ne voulait pas être séparé de lui, pas encore. Elle s'attacha a lui de toutes ses forces, refusant de le laissé s'éloigner d'elle. Mais Jane vint la prendre dans ses bras. Elle tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte et de courir vers son oncle, mais le consultant ne la laissa pas faire.

.

.

_ NON, oncle Dylan, ne me laisse pas. Oncle Dylan s'il te plaît pars pas, ma laisse pas.

_ Je reviendrais mon cœur je te le promets.

_ Oncle Dylan….. S'il te plaît….. Me …. Laisse….. Pas…..

.

.

Elle versa autant de larmes qu'elle en avait et se calla dans les bras de Jane, passant ses petites mains derrière sa nuque et le serrant contre elle pour se rassurer. La vie était bien trop cruelle pour une enfant aussi jeune, bien trop cruelle.

.

Dans le hall de l'hôpital, tout le monde se taisait, regardant la petite pleurer la séparation d'avec le dernier membre de sa famille. Une infirmière versa quelques larmes, se souvenant de sa propre enfance lorsqu'elle avait été séparée de sa mère et qu'elle-même avait hurlé dans le couloir du tribunal pour qu'elle ne la laisse pas. Se rappelant cette longue période de silence qui avait suivit ce jour fatidique, le placement en foyer d'accueil, la souffrance de se retrouver au milieu de tout ces enfants abandonnés qui devenaient méchants suite a ça. Mais elle se consola en se disant que la petite avait plus de chance qu'elle n'en avait eu, au moins elle serait avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait et elle pourrait toujours voir son oncle, même si ce serait au parloir d'une prison.

.

Apres ce moment de peine, Emily finis par s'endormir dans les bras de Jane qui continuait de lui caresser les cheveux et le dos pour la détendre. Il en profita pour quitter l'hôpital, suivant ses amis qui allaient le ramener chez lui, loin de tout ce qu'il avait vécus depuis si longtemps.

En route, il apprit qu'il avait disparut depuis presque quatre mois, que Kristina avait été enlevée par Red John et que son corps avait été retrouvé mutilé sur les bords d'une rivière, loin de tout, oublié de tous. Il apprit aussi que Tommy Lisbon avait cherché a retrouver sa sœur en faisant appel a un détective privé mais qu'il n'avait rien trouvé. Par contre, il avait obtenus des informations sur la petite Emily en faisant des recherches sur Dylan. Le détective qu'il avait engagé était très doué et il avait découvert où se cachait la jeune femme durant toute l'année de sa disparition et avec qui elle était. Il avait donc apprit que la sœur de Dylan était l'ex petite amie de son frère James et que la petite Emily était donc sa nièce. Au début il avait eu l'idée de la prendre avec lui, mais finalement il décida de la laisser avec Patrick Jane, l'homme qui l'avait aidé à renouer avec sa sœur.

Jane retrouva sa maison, mais il s'y sentait si mal qu'il décida de s'installer chez Lisbon. Il avait inscrit Emily dans une école privé afin d'être certain qu'elle aurait la meilleur éducation scolaire possible. Il avait reprit son travail au CBI et en parallèle, il menait des investigations afin de retrouver Lisbon.

Il ne perdait pas espoir de la revoir un jour.

La vie n'avait pas était tendre avec eux, elle leur avait infligé de dure épreuves, mais ils s'en sortiraient, chacun de son coté avant de se retrouver.

.

.

.

**The End**


End file.
